White Robe
by MabeNarutina
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke se cansó de su vida aristocrática, llena de reglas y peleas con su familia. Pensó que lo que buscaba estaría entre las fiestas y el alcohol, perdiendo todo lo que tuvo alguna vez y cometiendo el peor error de su vida que la costaría la de alguien más que no tuvo la culpa, sin embargo, aún no era tarde. Lucharía por arreglar las cosas y obtendría lo que siempre quiso.
1. The Family

María Corredor  
MabeNarutina

México.

Spanish - Español Latino

Fecha de escrito: 10/10/16

 **Finalizado:** **SÍ** (Capítulos)

 **Advertencias:** Este Fic, contiene Lemon, y Violencia, en algunas partes se mencionan groserías, por favor sea discreto.  
 **Género** : Drama/Violencia/Lemon/Romance/Melodrama.  
 **Serie:** Naruto ® KISHIMOTO  
 **Parejas:** SasuSaku (Sasuke y Sakura), NaruHina (Naruto y Hinata), SaIno (Sai e Ino).

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Esta es una idea original que se me ocurrió en esos episodios de insomnio que uno desgraciadamente tiene y no lo deja dormir. Este fanfiction, es algo crudo, contiene violencia doméstica y de género, habrá muchos sentimientos encontrados, discusiones de amigos, peleas, y hasta algunas visitas al Hospital. Sin dar mucho spoiler, espero disfruten de este fanfiction que por primera vez, lo hago por capítulo. **No se preocupen, lo actualizaré**. Entiendo completamente el sentimiento que producimos algunas escritoras cuando dejamos la historia a medias, debemos entender que a veces se nos sale del control el hecho de escribir por nuestras rutinas, pero a la vez, entiendo como lectora ese sentimiento de frustración e intriga. **Actualizaré.  
Gracias por seguirme leyendo, y espero disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo disfruto que la lean. Espero sus comentarios.**

 **Nota del Autor : Volví a resubir el capítulo sin ningún cambio en la trama o diálogos, lo único que hice fue enfatizar EN QUE YA ESTÁ TOTALMENTE FINALIZADO.  
Gracias por leerme.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **The Family.**

 _La familia Uchiha, era una familia respetada por la sociedad, llena de aristocracia hasta en el último rincón de su casa. Gracias a tantas generaciones pasadas, se habían vuelto de suma importancia para Japón. Sus grandes empresas estaban arrasando por todo el Mundo, sino fuera por ellos, mucha de la tecnología del País del Sol naciente nunca hubiera salido el aire, ni la de varios países vecinos. Como cualquier familia Japonesa, ésta familia no estaba extinta de costumbres típicas en ella, tenían su estilo de vivir y sus reglas. Su trabajo se lo tomaban muy en serio, y por el darían la vida si fuera necesario. A pesar del trabajo incansable, había otro problema. Sus vidas debían ser estrictamente controladas para que todo saliera a la "perfección" y el apellido de dicha familia no se viera afectado. Modales, vestimenta, comportamiento, hasta la forma de respirar estaban manejadas para cumplirse al pie de la letra._

 _Los integrantes del Clan Uchiha mejor conocido también, eran realmente iguales tanto físico como en personalidad. Los hombres eran los más populares entre las chicas al ser muy atractivos para ellas, y por ende, les llovían propuestas de matrimonio entre empresas y hasta las más dulces plebeyas. Siendo este motivo suficiente para poblar aún más el Clan y que la generación nueva fuera entrenada de inmediato para cumplir sus roles dentro de la familia y el trabajo._

 _Uno de ellos, Uchiha Sasuke específicamente, después de 22 años de soportar tantas reglas y discusiones acerca de cómo tenían que ser las cosas, colapsó a comienzo de año. Estaba harto de tantas estupideces en una ridícula familia con dinero, él no discriminaba por posición económica y clase social, él sólo quería salir a divertirse un rato, y vivir la vida de un joven cualquiera, pero lamentablemente sus acciones en un futuro pagarían muy caro por esa petición inocente._

 _Sasuke sabía que su familia jamás lo entendería y que mucho menos cambiaría. Su hermano era el único que lo apoyaba, sin embargo, tuvo que despedirse de él desde que tuvo 10 años por motivos de trabajo. Sasuke entendió que su propia familia le destruía la vida, y él honestamente no quería terminar tras la silla de un escritorio, amargado y casado con una mujer que no amaría de la cual solo necesitaba para tener hijos. Más a fondo, Sasuke ni siquiera quería tener hijos en un futuro, es en lo que menos pensaba y hasta aseguraba que sería la desgracia total de su vida. Ese sentimiento de buscar la libertad fuera de su casa en fiestas de jóvenes, lo hizo encapricharse en esa idea, hasta el punto de conseguirla costará lo que tuviera costar, total, no le importaban las consecuencias que pudiera conllevar sus acciones de niño rebelde._

 _Por estas mismas razones, Sasuke era el blanco de ataque de su propio Clan, acusado, insultado y denigrado por aquellas personas a la que debía llamar Familia. El punto de colapso para Sasuke fue romper con todos aquellos paradigmas y vivir la vida como él quería, comenzando por desobedecer, conseguir nuevas juntas y despreocuparse de sus obligaciones._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

-¡¿Qué carajo te pasa?!. ¡Esa no es forma de responderle a tú madre!.- Contestó muy furioso el padre de la familia. Fugaku Uchiha.

-Ve a joderte.- Respondió el último heredero, mientras agarraba un pequeño bolso para guardar lo que escondía con su propio cuerpo, dándole la espalda a su padre.

-¿¡Que tanto escondes!?.- Fugaku se acercó y de un tirón jaló a su propio para observar que era lo que guardaba.

Fugaku lo mira con odio. -¡No vas a ir a beber con tus amigos!.-

-Es mi problema, no el tuyo.- Le contestó con repudio. Tomó el bolso y terminó de guardar las botellas y cajetillas de cigarrillos para irse.

-Es mi problema, porque desgraciadamente eres mi hijo.- Lo detuvo antes de que diera un paso.

-¡Fue tu culpa haberte acostado con mi mamá, no la mía!.- Le contestó con violencia en sus palabras.

Fugaku lo calló de una sola cachetada volteando la cara de su propio hijo de lo fuerte que fue el golpe. –Respeta a tú madre.- Las palabras las escupía como si tuvieran veneno.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio con la mejilla enrojecida, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo para caminar.

-¡Estoy harto que hagas lo que se te de la gana!.- Le gritó sin detenerlo esta vez.

Sasuke no le contestó, ni siquiera se detuvo a verlo, sólo seguía su camino.

-Si sigues comportándote como un niño incomprendido y rebelde terminarás perjudicado por tus estúpidas acciones.- Volvió a gritar molesto.

Sasuke se detuvo y se volteó a verlo harto de estas discusiones absurdas. -¡En mi jodido asunto!. ¿¡Quieres dejar de meterte en mi vida!?.- Sasuke miró a los lados, buscando la manera de calmarse pero las palabras salían sin control alguno. -¡Si tanto te molesta ser mi padre, entonces quítame el puto apellido!.- Sasuke finalmente dijo lo que tanto quería decir en su vida. -¡Yo también estoy harto de tener que soportar toda esta ridiculez de la alta alcurnia!. ¡DE HECHO ESTOY CANSADO DE SER TU HIJO!.- Sasuke llevó su mano a sus cabellos, acariciándolos hacía atrás como si se arrepintiera de lo que dijo. –Déjame en paz de una buena vez.- Suspiró agotado de discutir y volvió a caminar.

-¡¿No ves que representas la vergüenza misma para esta familia?!.- Se alteró.

Su madre, Mikoto Uchiha intentaba ser intermediara del asunto como siempre. –Hijo, lo que quiere decir tu padre, es que si sigues por este mal camino con esas juntas…podrían suceder malas cosas que te perjudicarían gravemente sino piensas claro.- Dijo con preocupación.

Sasuke entendió las palabras de su madre, ella tenía razón. Sin embargo, a él ya le daba lo mismo que pasara, y como hombre enfrentaría lo que fuera.

-¡No saldrás de esta casa a hacer el ridículo manchando nuestro apellido!.- Lo señaló su padre cuando su hijo llegó a la puerta.

Sasuke lo pensó, pero los gritos de su padre lo incitaban a hacerlo, y una vez por todas, salió de la casa cerrando de un azote. Respiró profundo el aire del patio y caminó saliendo del hermoso jardín de su familia. Estaba listo para vivir otra aventura más con sus amigos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Había pasado un año entero con esa clase de juntas, de fiesta en fiesta, disfrutando de la sencilla vida de un estudiante que sólo asiste a reuniones clandestinas y se toma la vida con calma. Dejando a un lado sus estudios por primera vez, decidió plenamente dedicarse al disfrute de los jóvenes que antes no pudo tener._

 _Sasuke se volvió el más popular de la Universidad, antes lo era por ser tan erudito y apuesto, todos se sentaban a su lado al ser tan adinerado, e inteligente. Sin embargo, él rechazaba al principio, sus amigos confiables lo protegían de esa clase de vida, pero ahora, Sasuke se la pasaba con cualquiera que le hablara y le invitara un trago. Era muy conocido ahora por romper las reglas, ser un rebelde de primera y organizar las mejores fiestas._

 _Durante ese año alejó a sus verdaderos amigos por aguafiestas, cualquiera que le dijera que hacer recibía un golpe en la cara y lo comparaba con su asquerosa y controladora familia. **Sasuke conocería muy pronto las consecuencias de sus desastrosas decisiones.**_


	2. The Change

**Decidí hacer el segundo capítulo para dejarles con más intriga. Espero sus comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **The Change.**

 _Ha pasado mucho, y la verdad es que me siento muy triste…_

 _No sé qué fue lo que ocurrió en realidad, siempre me culpo de haber sido yo quién ha causado este repentino cambio. Cada día que lo veo y lo saludo como de costumbre, termina en una pelea incontrolable._

 _La verdad es que creo tener la seguridad de saber porqué todo eso sucedió así. **Su familia.**_

 _Y es que en efecto, la familia es bastante controladora, y llegaría el momento en que Teme explotaría pero, ¿Por qué de esa manera?. Como cualquier mejor amigo que se preocupa por su otro mejor amigo es claro que le advertí de sus acciones, y que esa **"junta"** no sería buena para él. No obstante, Teme ya estaba cansado de la vida aristocrática que tenía, y de tener que soportar otro día más reprimiendo muchas cosas._

 _A pesar de ya tener 23 años los dos y estar a un paso de ser futuros graduados de la Universidad Harajuku, Teme se comportaba como un adolescente de 15 años. Inclusive era capaz de ir en fiesta en fiesta sin estudiar como diariamente lo hacía para sus exámenes._

 _Él había cambiado bastante y no estaba seguro de seguir soportándolo…_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Una mañana como cualquiera de ellas, en la Universidad de Harajuku, Japón. Una pareja digna de admirar, disfrutaba de su desayuno en las mesas del hermoso campus.

-N-Naruto-kun. ¿Seguro que estás bien?.- Preguntó su novia, Hinata.

El rubio suspiró derrotado. –No…- Continuó. –Es Teme. Ayer quise intentar llamarlo, y sólo me respondió molesto diciendo que había tenido una discusión con su padre y que ya no lo molestara más con mis llamadas ni mi presencia.- Llevó sus manos a sus cabellos y los desordenó más debido a la frustración.

-N-Naruto-kun. Y-ya no puedes hacer más nada…- Intentó decir unas palabras para quitarle la culpa que carcomía a su novio.

-¡No digas eso Hinata!.- Golpeó la mesa con la mano. –Disculpa…- Blandió la voz. –Pero no soporto la idea de quedarme aquí sentado sin hacer nada. Él me necesita Hinata…Pero no sé cómo acercarme, no sé qué hacer.- Bajó su mirada.

Hinata estaba a punto de decir unas palabras pero se percata a lo lejos de ellos, a un azabache caminar deprisa entre los pasillos del Campus para ir a sus clases. Hinata no quiso decir nada.

Miraba al azabache caminar, y luego mira a su novio. La duda le entraba por los huesos, no estaba segura de que era lo más correcto. –Naruto-kun.- Finalmente habló. –Sasuke-san va por allá.- Señaló con todas sus fuerzas.

Naruto escuchó, y rápidamente se levantó girando su cuerpo. Lo logra ver, y es cuando decide correr hasta alcanzarlo.

-¡Teme!.- No esperó respuesta y lo sujeta de su hombro para detener su paso y voltearlo. Cuando lo mira fijamente a su rostro, notó que su amigo tenía un moretón en el ojo izquierdo. Sus pintas de rebelde no faltaban, la ropa era negra y ajustada pero parecían las de un busca pleitos.

-Teme…- Naruto intentó decir unas palabras pero aquel pelinegro se las arrebató de la boca.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?.- Escupía sus palabras como sí fueran veneno o ácido. Había cambiado tanto que, ni siquiera le decía como antes, cuando eran amigos.

Naruto sentía debilidad al ver esos golpes, sin embargo, estaba claro que muchos de ellos a veces los merecía por ser tan problemático, aunque no estaba de acuerdo de que fueran la respuesta.

-Tenemos que hablar.- Finalmente pronunció las palabras.

Sasuke suspiró rezagado. –Mira Naruto…- Su cara demostraba fastidio absoluto. –Yo honestamente ya no aguanto esta tontería.-

-Yo tampoco.- Respondió él.

-Entonces dejemos de actuar como unos estúpidos niños pequeños y estemos claros de que las cosas han cambiado.- Dijo con fastidio.

-Las cosas no han cambiado, tu haz cambiado.- Repuso él.

-No he venido a discutir, ni tampoco a siquiera escucharte.- Contestó Sasuke.

Antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo de costumbre, la conversación de ambos se ve interrumpida por la aparición de dos personajes carismáticos, los cuales habían sido pilar principal del cambio de Sasuke.

-¡Pero sí es Uzumaki Naruto!.- Dijo uno de ellos, él más alto, de cabello naranja.

-Juugo…- Respondió con odio el Uzumaki.

-Sasuke, te habíamos estado buscando por todas partes. Tenemos buenas noticias.- Dijo él que lucía como un pez con esos pequeños colmillos y ese cabello blanco.

-Ah sí, sí. Habrá una fiesta mañana.- Dijo su amigo, el alto.

-Mañana se va a celebrar el cumpleaños de Sai y hará una gran fiesta en la casa de estudiantes, habrá comida, bebida, chicas, música, y muchas cosas indebidas.- Eso último lo dijo entre susurros, como sí entre ellos se entendieran.

-Tienes que asistir, porque mañana será **_un gran día_** para ti.- Dijo Juugo.

-Teme no puede ir, hay que estudiar para un examen mañana.- Respondió serio.

-Ohw…- Juugo se ríe. –No sabíamos que eras su mamá.-

-Sí, o quizás es su novio celoso.- Rió también Suigetsu.

Sasuke se avergüenza por completo de la presencia de Naruto y sus actitudes que definitivamente lo denigraban ante sus no tan nuevos amigos.

-No se…preocupen, allí estaré.- Dijo el azabache.

-Más te vale…porque mañana es un día especial, como dije.- Dijo Juugo.

-Sí…mañana queremos presentarte a una chica, ya que sabemos que aún eres…-

-Cállate.- Respondió con agresividad, mirando a los lados como sí fuera una palabra prohibida.

-Relajate, eso cambiará mañana.- Respondió con calma, el alto.

Sasuke lo estaba dudando, en realidad a pesar de ser muy atractivo, él aún no quería tener relaciones sexuales, simplemente porque la idea de una compañera femenina le causaba fastidio y molestia. Las mujeres se habían convertido en una carga para él por tantos intentos de matrimonio forzados por su padre, Fugaku, para "incrementar la descendencia del Clan" y deshacerse de su hijo.

-Lo…pensaré.- Dijo él al verlos de nuevo. No podía permitir que su "masculinidad" se viera dudosa ante nadie, pero no estaba muy acorde a la idea –Eso es…algo personal y honestamente no puedo hacer eso con cualquiera. Me daría asco saber que pudo haber estado con otros más- Dijo con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

-No será con…cualquiera…- Continuó. –Además, no actúes como mujer. Eres un hombre y eso es como un deporte para nosotros.-

-Ya escucharon a Teme, él no quiere hacer eso. Si realmente son sus amigos deberían respetar su decisión.- Lo defendió.

-Bien.- Dijo Suigetsu serio. –Te veremos mañana en la fiesta… _Teme.-_ Suigetsu caminó con Juugo para luego ir a sus clases dejando a esos dos chicos solos entre los pasillos.

-Maldita sea Naruto. ¿Qué no puedes cerrar la boca?.- Lo miró molesto.

-No dejes que cambien esa idea, al menos no esa Teme.- Intentó verlo a la cara. –Si llegas a hacerle algo a una pobre chica que sólo quiere disfrutar de la fiesta, podría significar mucho para ella y nada para ti. Lo tuyo sería nada más que diversión.- Dijo serio.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?. _Es solo sexo._ \- Dijo él con repudio.

-Oh vamos, la mayoría de las chicas de esta Universidad se mueren por ti. Seguro muchas de ellas han fantaseado con ese momento y ese par de idiotas le dirán que estarás dispuesto a una noche "mágica" con ellas.- Continuó. –Significaría que finalmente les haz prestado atención a una de esas fans tuyas y que por primera vez el "gran" Sasuke Uchiha busca algo serio con una de sus admiradoras.- Dijo Naruto.

-¡Cállate!. Lo que dices no son más que tonterías.- Gritó el azabache cuando se encontró con su mirada. –Seguro es una puta más como todas las mujeres.- Dijo con recelo.

-¡Ja!, hablas como sí las conocieras a todas e inclusive hablas así de tu propia madre.- Naruto colocó sus manos en sus caderas, bastante molesto al escuchar esas palabras de su mejor amigo. –Siempre haz estado rechazando a todas las mujeres que te celan, pisoteando sus sentimientos a pesar de que no se te han confesado, tu sabes que ellas sienten algo por ti y ellas saben que tu puedes notarlo.-

-¿Y qué?.- Respondió él con indiferencia. –No estoy del todo interesado en estar con mujeres, son un fastidio y sólo causan problemas. Pero…si Suigetsu y Juugo dicen que será para una sola diversión, no veo el problema de eso.- Logró cambiar su forma de parecer ante la idea planteada por ese par de "amigos".

-¡Tan sólo escuchate!.- Dijo Naruto desconcertado. –Así sean o no mujeres que sólo buscan eso, merecen respeto y no tienes derecho a llamarlas de esa manera a todas ellas.- Continuó. –Además…¿Tu que sabes que podría suceder?. Quizás alguna enfermedad, o un embarazo no deseado.-

-No soy tan estúpido Naruto.- Respondió cretinamente.

-Tu sólo haces esto para perder la virginidad.- Dijo con decepción. -¿De verdad te importa tanto lo que la gente opine de ti?.-

-¡Shhh!.- Sasuke miró a todos lados como sí hubiera pronunciado palabras prohibidas. -¡¿Quieres dejar de decir esa palabra?!.-

Naruto no reconocía a su amigo, verlo actuar de esa manera lo hizo entender como otras veces que cada día lo perdía más.

-Mira Naruto, me tengo que ir. Lo que suceda o no conmigo, es mi problema, no el tuyo.- Sasuke se alejó de Naruto caminando deprisa para volver a retomar su camino hacía el aula.

Naruto observó cómo se alejaba lentamente y él corre hasta la mesa del Campus donde Hinata aguardaba su espera.

-¡Naruto-kun!. ¿Qué ha suc-….?.-

-Tenemos que ir mañana a esa fiesta, Hinata.- Naruto tomó sus cosas de la mesa, y las empezaba a guardar deprisa. –No puedo dejar que Teme cometa la peor estupidez de su vida.-

-¿Fiesta?. ¿Qué fiesta?.- Hinata se levantó al verlo tan apurado y ella también comienza a guardar sus cosas a la misma velocidad que su novio.

-Te explicaré en el camino.- Naruto termina de guardar sus cosas y hala a Hinata de la mano para apresurarse a la clase que le tocaban juntos.

* * *

No es por nada, pero el siguiente capítulo será intenso, espero le hayas gustado lo que han leído hasta ahora.


	3. The Party

**Llegó el Lemon y con esto, un capítulo largo con bastante drama, gracias por aquella música especial que hace posible la inspiración. Espero sus reviews.**

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

 **T** **he Party.**

Dos amigas, conocidas desde muy pequeñas, estaba comiendo en una cafetería no muy lejos de la Universidad.

Una mujer de cabellos rosados tomaba una malteada de fresa, para acompañar el pequeño pastel de chocolate con cereza que había pedido, su amiga rubia, de ojos azules comía un pie de Limón.

-¡No me lo vas a creer!.- Dijo la pelirosa. Dio un bocado a su pastel antes de hablar otra vez. -¡Me invitaron a la fiesta de Sai!, ya sabes…la que se celebrara en la Universidad, en la casa de estudiantes.- Dijo alegre.

Su amiga Ino, conocía ese tipo de vida, ella era muy amiga de Sakura y siempre había sido sobreprotectora con ella. -¿En serio?.- Dijo no tan feliz, Ino sabía que algo andaba mal, Sakura era una mujer exótica por esa cabellera, hermosa a plena vista, simpática, conversadora, y muy dulce. Pero al mismo tiempo, era inocente, casi siempre estaba distraída por cualquier cosa y en ocasiones se comportaba como una niña pequeña. También era estudiosa, y trabajaba medio tiempo en una librería, junto a Ino, para independizarse un poco de sus familias. Ambas amigas estudiaban medicina igualmente y eran inseparables. Se tenían una a la otra y es por eso que Ino sospechaba de dicha invitación. Sakura no era el tipo de junta para alguien fiestero, ella estaba con su grupo sano y divertido con la que se la pasaba estudiando, muchos la consideraban infantil y rara. Por estas mismas razones, Ino no estaba del todo contenta con que hayan invitado a su amiga a una de esas fiestas que terminaban en una orgía.

-¿Sucede algo?.- Sakura volvió a comer de su pastel. –No luces tan feliz por mí...- Tragó finalmente el pedazo que introdujo en su boca. –Oh vamos Ino, es la primera vez que me invitan a una fiesta, deberías estar al menos un poquito feliz por mí. Creo que finalmente me estoy volviendo más popular con los chicos y las chicas.- Sonrió inocente.

Ino jugaba con la crema de su postre. -¿Quién te invito?.- Preguntó sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Ah…- Sakura miró hacia el cielo y se colocó su dedo índice en los labios pensativa. –Unos chicos…- Miró a su amiga al recodar totalmente. –Unos chicos, se llaman Suigetsu y Juugo. Son bastante curiosos y simpáticos.- Sonrió de nuevo.

Ino miró a los lados, todo le cuadraba a que sería una trampa. –No deberías ir, hay mucho ruido, la comida siempre es mala y los chicos se comportan como unos animales con las señoritas como nosotras.- Ino decía cualquier excusa para evitar que su amiga asistiera, aunque no tan excusas porque la mayoría eran verdades.

-Lo sé Ino, pero tengo que vivir mis propias experiencias, sí es muy mala y no me gusta, me iré.- Sakura volvió a comer.

Ino suspiró, su amiga también era demasiada terca. -¿No hay manera de que te convezca de que no debes ir?.-

Sakura niega con la boca llena, con sus mejillas algo infladas por el bocado.

Ino termina de comerse su postre y se levantó tomando su bolso. –Supongo que hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar contigo…- Ino coloca unos billetes en la mesa por el buen servicio. –Ya que iras a la fiesta, que justamente es esta noche, entonces me imagino que quieres que te ayude con la ropa.- Sonrió falsamente.

Sakura se atraganto con el último pedazo de su pastel. -¿¡QUÉ!?. ¡¿ES HOY POR LA NOCHE?!.- Sakura se apresuró y se tomó su malteada de fresa con una velocidad increíble.

-¿No te habían dicho?...Oh, seguro estabas distraída fantaseando con la fiesta y no escuchaste eso ¿verdad?.- Suspiró.

Sakura se limpió sus labios con su brazo y tomó su mochila junto con chaqueta. -¡Vámonos Ino! ¡Tienes que ponerme muy linda y atractiva para él!.- La tomó del brazo para halarla.

Ino se queda tiesa en seco. -¿Él?.- Preguntó cortante.

-¡Sí! ¿Acaso no sabías que Sasuke-kun estará?.- Dijo emocionada.

Ino sabía que Sakura había estado enamorada de Sasuke desde que entró a la Universidad, siempre a distancia y oculta entre Ino para que nunca la viera. Seguramente hoy haría lo mismo de verlo de muy lejos, pero igual, quería lucir atractiva para él, sí es que la tomaría en cuenta.

-Ah, claro.- Contestó por contestar. Se dejó halar por su amiga que lucía ansiosa por la fiesta. Pero Ino estaba muy preocupada por la situación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llegó la tan esperada noche, la casa de los Estudiantes radiaba tantas luces de colores, desde afuera hasta el Campus se escuchaba la escandalosa música, y la gente vomitaba afuera, a la vez que fumaban en compañía de pequeños getos o bandas.

Sakura caminaba detrás de Ino, tomadas de la mano como buenas amigas, ambas estaban hermosas, relucientes como de costumbre, atrayendo la mirada de muchas personas. Sakura saludaba con la mano con cortesía, estaba feliz de que finalmente haya sido invitada a una fiesta. Ino estaba vestida con una pequeña falda morada, y camisa de tiras lila, cargaba unas botas pegadas de cuero negro. Sakura en cambio, usaba converse negros, unos shorts blancos, camisa negra y una chaqueta de color rosado, no tenía ropa sensual ni provocativa, además ella se sentía muy sexy ya con un short.

Ambas entran por las enormes puertas del lugar y presencian el desastre que se formaba en el sitio. Sakura maravillada miraba a todas las personas reconociendo a varias de distintas facultades allí dentro compartiendo.

-¡Pero sí allí está nuestra pequeña Sakura!.- Dijo el de cabello blanco, Suigetsu.

-H-hola chicos, es un gusto verlos otra vez. Una vez más, gracias por invitarme.- Dijo simpática Sakura.

Ino los miraba seria, sin decir nada.

-No te preocupes querida, sé que disfrutaras a lo grande con buena compañía.- Miró a Juugo en una sonrisa cómplice.

-En fin, por favor, disfruten de la comida y los tragos. En unos minutos esto se pondrá más loco.- Juugo se retira con su amigo Suigetsu.

-No quiero que te separes mucho ¿está bien?.- Advirtió su amiga. –Está gente no es del todo confiable y no aceptes nada de beber de alguien que no conozcas.-

-No te preocupes Ino, estaré bien. Soy una niña grande.- Sakura separó el agarre de manos y camino lejos de Ino para seguir observando el lugar.

La gente bailaba muy pegado a otras personas, mujeres con hombres, hombres con hombres, mujeres con mujeres. Allí no había discriminación de nada, lo importante era divertirse a lo grande en conjunto.

Sakura se acercó a la mesa de bocadillos y tomó unas pequeñas brochetas, pues la familia de Sai tenía cierto dinero para complacer sus caprichos. En lo que Sakura comía presencio a un joven pelinegro, de cabello desordenado pero con estilo que se reconocía a cualquier ángulo. Sakura quedo impactada de verlo tan sexy, jamás lo había visto tan bien arreglado y con una ropa que definitivamente favorecía en todo sentido sus dotes masculinos.

Las chicas gritaban alocadas, apenas a 60 centímetros de él se podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo producía para cualquiera, sea hombre o mujer.

El pelinegro bailaba feliz de la vida encima de la mesa de madera, donde se supone que se estudiaba con tranquilidad. Sostenía una botella de Vodka mientras se movía con sensualidad al ritmo de la música. Todas las chicas querían subir a bailar pegadas a él, pero él claramente sólo tenía espacio para moverse.

Sakura soltó sin querer el bocadillo que tenía entre sus dedos, y se acercó lentamente hipnotizada, jamás había visto a un hombre tan atractivo como lo era él, ni siquiera en la revistas para mujeres, ni en las páginas oficiales de los modelos, nadie podía superar tanta belleza junta como la de ese chico.

Sakura suspiró enamorada como una quinceañera. Estaba frente a un Adonis.

-¡Sasuke baja de ahí!. ¡Te tenemos una sorpresa!.- Gritó su amigo Suigetsu.

Sasuke los miró al instante, se rió por efectos del alcohol, detuvo sus pasos y finalmente se bajó de un salto de la mesa de madera. Suigetsu lo sujeto porque estuvo a punto de caer.

-Tenemos una nueva reserva.- Suigetsu le mostró agitando levemente la botella con alcohol. –Es la más fuerte del mercado negro que se encuentra.- Miró a su amigo Juugo nuevamente con esa sonrisa de cómplices.

-D-deberían dárselo a Sai, él es quien está-está cumpliendo años.- Sasuke se terminó lo que quedaba de su botella, cuando Suigetsu se la quita con la otra mano libre.

-Él ya esta rendido, creo que fue demasiado para el cumpleañero, no pudo esperar a la sorpresa, y bueno…nosotros habíamos dicho que tenemos una sorpresa para ti.-

Sakura los miraba, disimuladamente se retiraba para dejarlos hablar, por nada de Mundo se atrevería a ser participe en algo que tuviera que ver con el amor platónico que tanto anhelaba.

La pelirosa choca con un hombre alto de cabello naranja apenas se voltea para irse de la escena. –Disculpe.- Dijo ella de inmediato mientras se sobaba la frente. –No lo vi, a veces suelo ser muy torpe y…- No terminó de hablar porque aquel joven la interrumpió.

-Sakura ¿no?. Que bueno que te veo aquí, quiero presentarte a alguien. No esperó a que ella hablara, la empujó con su cuerpo para que avanzara hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de ellos dos.

-Ella es Sakura. Es la chica que te queríamos presentar.- Dijo simpático Juugo, cargaba en sus manos, dos vasos con licor, del mismo color que aparentaba la botella, la cual tenía Suigetsu en su mano.

Sakura se volteó rápido, era grosero darle la espalda a quienes conversaban.

Sakura se sonrojó inevitablemente por estar tan cerca por primera vez de su amor a distancia. –Ah…hola, es un…placer.- Dijo con timidez.

Sasuke miró a Suigetsu sin poder creerlo y luego miro a Sakura. –Hola…- Sasuke quedó ciertamente maravillado por su apariencia física, esa mirada tímida y sonrojada que le proporcionada aquella pequeña pelirosa. Sasuke la detalló por completo, ese cabello único, sus hermosos ojos, la simple vestimenta que tenía favorecía todas esas sensuales curvas que no pudo evitar mirar. –Hola…es un placer, linda.- Sonrió con encanto, siendo la primera mujer que pudo presenciar dicha sonrisa.

Sakura quedó en shock y su sonrojo aumentó.

Suigetsu miraba esas dichas expresiones con atención. Juugo entiende la señal de Suigetsu y les entrega a ambos los dos vasos con aquel licor que tenía Suigetsu en su mano.

-¡No se queden mirando como unos idiotas! ¡Celebren!.- Suigetsu les sonrió.

Sasuke asiente y simplemente extiende su mano a ella. -¿Quieres bailar?.- Sasuke recuerda su nombre como si fuera para un examen. –Sakura.- Dijo hasta con cierto tono de sensualidad en su voz profunda.

Sakura nada más asintió y tomó su mano con delicadeza.

Todas las chicas se le quedaban viendo, estaban boquiabiertas por ser tan afortunada, siendo tan rara y anormal.

Sasuke se llevó a Sakura a la pista de baile.

-Y-yo no sé bailar muy bien.- Confesó con cierta timidez.

-No te preocupes, sólo tienes que tomar, y hacer que el cuerpo se sienta libre moviéndose al sonar de la música.- Sasuke tomó de su vaso.

Sakura lo imitó y también bebió de su vaso.

-Podemos comenzar con…algo suave.- A pesar de lo ligeramente ebrio que estaba, quería que Sakura la pasara bien.

Sakura asintió a gusto, y comenzó a moverse lentamente algo torpe. Sasuke también empezaba a bailar, y para que Sakura no se sintiera avergonzada, hasta le imitaba. Ambos empezaban a reírse de lo ridículos que se veían. **_Sasuke nunca pudo sentirse más a gusto en compañía de una mujer._**

Por otro lado, Naruto buscaba con la mirada a su amigo, lo había perdido de vista desde hace un tiempo.

-Naruto-kun…¡Espérame!.- Hinata estaba algo cansada de estar siguiendo a su novio por todo el sitio, corriendo de un lado al otro.

-Lo siento Hinata, no quiero que Teme cometa una estupidez.- Confesó Naruto preocupado.

-Y-yo creo que está bastante grandecito para saber lo que hacer ¿no?.- Hinata se apoyó de sus rodillas del cansancio.

Naruto suspiró. Se estaba dando cuenta que probablemente estaba algo obsesionado con salvar a su amigo de algo que él claramente no quería ser rescatado ni salvado. Estaba dejando por fuera a su novia, cuando se supone que también ella debía disfrutar de la fiesta, al menos algo bueno de esto debía salir.

-Tienes razón…vamos a disfrutar tu y yo Hinata.- Naruto sonrió, la abrazó de su cintura y comenzaron a besarse.

Hinata le correspondió sonrojada, ambos empezaron a seguir el ritmo de sus labios y finalmente terminaron bailando lejos de tantas personas pero disfrutando entre los dos.

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Esto es muy divertido! ¡Yo nunca había hecho estás cosas antes..! ¡Es mi primera vez!.- Gritó ya que la comunicación entre los dos era complicada debido al ruido de la música.

-¡¿En serio?!.- Sasuke sonrió. -¡Espero lo estés disfrutando tanto como yo!.- Sasuke volvió a tomar de su vaso.

Sakura lo imitó y tomó de su vaso también. -¡Sí!. ¡Gracias por bailar conmigo, haces que no me sienta tan ridícula aquí!.- Sakura rió.

Sasuke se ríe también. -¡La idea es divertirse, Sakura!.-

No muy lejos de ellos, estaba Ino observándolos. Estaba seria ante el asunto, su cara no concordaba con la música ni los colores de las luces. Ella muy dentro de sí sabía que algo malo ocurriría.

Estaba a punto de dar unos pasos cuando un chico lo detiene.

-Tu debes ser Ino.- Dijo otro pelinegro, más pálido que Sasuke.

Ino lo ve y claramente se sonroja. –Ah…hola Sai, creí que estabas con tus _amigas_.-

-¿Para qué estar con ellas cuando estás tu aquí?.- Sai le sonrió con encanto.

Ino no entendía que sucedía.

-Sabes Ino, esto me cuesta bastante, pero…quisiera aprovechar esta oportunidad para…- Sai miró el interior de su vaso con puro hielo. –No lo digo por estar algo pasado de copas, he querido hacerlo desde hace mucho antes.- Finalmente la miró.

Ino comprendía pero quería que él dijera todo de una vez.

-Quiero que disfrutemos los dos de esta fiesta, yo…te invite principalmente porque quiero estar contigo. Sé que tengo muchos amigos y todo eso, pero…nunca he dejado de pensar en ti. A veces me siento tan solo cuando estoy con ellos, siento que me falta algo.- Sai se sonrojo por su confesión.

Ino sabía que Sai era un asco con palabras. –No digas más Sai. Creo que puede existir una oportunidad entre nosotros.- Sonrió. Ino podía ser muy directa cuando se lo proponía.

Sai sonríe también. –Te invito algo de comer y un par de copas.-

Ino lo piensa. –Lo siento Sai, yo tengo que…- Ino miró a la pista, Sakura y Sasuke ya no estaban.

Sai la toma de su mano. –Vamos, sólo será un pequeño rato.-

Ino lo miró, pero se deja llevar. –Está bien…sólo un rato.-

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura se sentía que volaba ligeramente, aún tenía licor por consumir en su vaso, pero definitivamente cada vez se sentía con menos peso en ella. Algo por dentro le decía que debía estar más pegado al pelinegro que estaba frente a ella.

Sakura lo contemplaba, y por alguna razón no dejaba de verle su perfecto pecho plano que se le marcaba por la camisa azul oscura ajustada, su mirada bajaba hasta presenciar la masculinidad que le llamaba más la atención.

Sasuke terminó su vaso con licor, se sentía más liberado, y de un solo tirón acercó a Sakura a su cuerpo. –Nunca he bailado pegado…creo que haremos el ridículo.-

Sakura se rió, mientras se sonrojaba por tanta cercanía.

Sasuke se rió de igual forma por la risa de Sakura.

-No importa…me gusta hacer el ridículo contigo.- Confesó Sakura.

Sasuke se sonrojo muy ligeramente. Probablemente podía haber sido causa del alcohol, pero no. Esto nunca había pasado antes. Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza.

La pelirosa restregó sus pechos en el pecho del azabache y comenzó a sentir el ritmo de la música. No dejaba de mirarlo a esos ojos negros que tanto le encantaban, se perdía dentro de esos agujeros negros que la llamaban.

Sasuke sentía la misma conexión inexplicable con la mirada de Sakura, disfrutaba de ese color jade en ella y definitivamente la abrazó de la cintura como si fueran novios de hace años.

Los dos bailaban restregando todo su cuerpo sobre el otro con mucha sensualidad mientras se miraban fijamente.

Empieza a ver cambio de luces, ahora todo se volvía oscuro y destellaba la luz blanca a segundos.

Sakura en un santiamén, había terminado su vaso de alcohol, de tanto movimiento se le cayó de la manos como al de Sasuke y repentinamente dio un vuelta sensual, colocando su trasero muy pegado a la intimidad del azabache.

Sakura tenía un notable sonrojo pero por nada del Mundo se detenía. Cada vez que sentía más en las nubes y se dejaba tocar por el azabache.

El pelinegro por su lado bailaba pegando su masculinidad a la pequeña pelirosa que le correspondía. Los dos disfrutaban del baile como nunca en sus vidas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaban sentados en unas pequeñas mesas de allí, cerca de la pista.

Sasuke recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura, derramando su cuerpo en la silla. –Estoy…viendo algo doble.- Se rió.

Sakura rió también. –Nunca me divertí tanto. ¿Y tu?.-

-Ya llevo un año yendo a este tipo de fiestas pero…nunca me atreví a estar tan cerca de una mujer, y debo admitir…que me gusta.- Sasuke sonríe con sensualidad. –Me gusta estar cerca de ti.-

La pelirosa se ríe. –Eso dices por el alcohol, a nadie le gusta mi compañía, soy muy molesta.- Confesó Sakura.

-No es verdad, tu no eres molesta. Molestos son los que interrumpen la diversión, aquellos que te dicen que h-hacer con tontas reglas - Sasuke se amargó un poco. –Como mi familia.-

Sakura lo miró levemente. Fue cuando notó aquel moretón en su ojo. –Nunca creí que una familia tan r-respetada e importante como la tuya, fuera c-capaz de lastimarte.- La pelirosa se sentía algo mal al verlo así, quería alegrarlo como cuando bailaban juntos. –En los pasillos hablan de eso…he escuchado que te haz vuelto muy rebelde con ellos.-

-No me importa lo que digan, esos hijos de puta…no merecen perdón.- Sasuke separó su cabeza y la ve fijamente. –Son unos controladores, pero nadie quiere ver eso, todos piensan que yo soy el malo por querer hacer lo que quiero.- Confesó mientras se perdía en la mirada de Sakura.

Sakura lo miró sin entender mucho la situación, quería saber más de él. -¿Los desprecias por qué te dicen que hacer?, bueno Sasuke-kun, a-a veces nuestros familiares, más que todo nuestros padres l-lo hacen para protegernos.-

-No lo entiendes.- Sasuke desvió la mirada, incomprendido como cualquier niño mimado. –Ellos solo lo hacen para que termine siendo uno más de la familia, iguales a ellos, para que lo haga lo mismo con mis hijos, nada cambia, todo es igual. Estoy harto de eso.-

La pelirosa miró de reojo la mano del azabache y la tomó con cuidado. Sasuke se tensó un poco por eso. Había demasiado contacto entre los dos. El azabache gruñó para sí mismo, de todas maneras ya habían bailado bastante pegado como para alterarse por una agarrada de manos. _¿Pero y sí significaba algo más?. Tonterías._

La mirada del azabache se dirigió a Sakura. Contemplaba la belleza que deslumbraban esos ojos verde jade. Definitivamente había algo en ella, probablemente inexplicable para él –al menos hasta ahora- que lo hacía pensar en blanco y actuar con imprudencia. Apretó el agarre de manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los ella.

Las mejillas de Sakura se tornaron de color carmesí. –Quisiera…poder ayudarte a sentirte mejor.- Sus palabras lucían con inocencia, pero en este momento, podían ser peligrosamente algo que tuviera que ver con otra cosa.

Sasuke se sonrojó levemente, por _alguna razón_ , los dos se sentían sensuales ante el otro, se sentían con _cierto deseo. –_ Quiero divertirme.-

La pelirosa también se sonrojó. –Yo también.-

Los dos se miraban muy intensamente, hasta que finalmente se acercaban más uno al otro.

Sus ojos se entrecerraban, más y más cerca del otro.

Los dos se besaron con intensidad, cerrando sus ojos completamente, disfrutando del sabor del otro. Sus lenguas se rozaban, se tocaban, sintiendo la saliva de cada uno.

Para ser el primer beso de los dos, lo hacían como todos unos expertos.

Ambos se sonrojaron y se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva entre ambas bocas.

-¿Sabes que quiero yo?.- Dijo la pelirosa. –Te quiero a ti.- Confesó. Sus ojos brillando ante tan confesión que pensó demasiado apresurada y atrevida para el momento.

-¿A mi?.- Preguntó el pelinegro.

-Creo que me cansé de verte de lejos…- Ella sonrió algo tímida. –Es momento de actuar, ¿no lo crees.- Sakura se mordió los labios inferiores con cierto nerviosismo, dentro de ella existía la ensalzable respuesta de rechazo por parte del chico más lindo y popular de la Universidad.

Sasuke escuchó una voz a lo lejos, cuando voltea, ve a Naruto corriendo con Hinata, ambos buscaban a Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió cómplice de la idea de la pelirosa. –Sí, si lo creo.- Tomó a la pelirosa de su mano y se levantó guiándola hacía algún lugar.

Los dos comenzaron a reírse como si hubieran cometido una travesura.

Corrían por los pasillos, y finalmente subieron las escaleras con dificultad debido a la bebida.

Sakura no paraba de reírse, y se dejaba llevar por el azabache.

El pelinegro sabía a donde llevarla, miró por las escaleras a ver si Naruto los seguía, cuando no ve a nadie, nuevamente la guió hasta una puerta, la cual abre y entra con ella.

Sasuke la suelta y cierra la puerta, se apoya de ella riendo como un niño travieso.

-Quiero ver la cara de Naruto cuando…- Sasuke miró a Sakura, pero queda en palabras cortas cuando ella dejó caer lentamente la chaqueta y se subía la camisa lentamente.

-Sasuke-kun…quiero…- Sakura lo miraba con deseo mientras subía su camisa. Algo en ella estaba despertando, no hubo rechazo y él fue capaz de llevarla raptada –aunque ella quería- hacía un lugar que no sabía que existía, sólo para que estuvieran los dos y nadie más.

Sasuke se sonroja inevitablemente pero sin pensarlo dos veces, se acerca a ella y le ayuda a subirse la camisa de golpe.

Los dos se miran fijamente y se besan de nuevo con pasión.

Sasuke la empuja hasta la cama que estaba allí. Juugo y Suigetsu le habían dicho que esa cama estaría allí por sí "quería usarla para algo"

Dejó a Sakura recostada mientras él aún de pie, comienza a quitarle el short.

Al desabrocharlo, se lo quitaba lentamente rozando sus dedos en su perfecta piel. Sakura queda en ropa interior en su totalidad.

El azabache se acomoda encima de ella, con sus manos apoyándose y sus rodillas a cada lado también. Le besa los labios y lentamente va bajando hasta el cuello, el cual besa con mucha pasión.

Sakura miró el techo y suspiró de la excitación. Estaba en el cielo ahora, no creía la posibilidad de que Sasuke estuviera haciendo eso, pero tampoco podía creer que fuera un sueño, era real, ella lo sentía y sabía que era real.

Sasuke siguió bajando y con sus manos bajaba las tiras del sujetador negro de la pelirosa. Sentía el aroma corporal de la pelirosa que lo volvía loco.

Se separó y colocó sus manos en la espalda, desabrochó el sujetador sin problemas y nuevamente con las manos fuera, le quitó de un tirón el sujetador el cual arrojó a algún lado de la habitación.

Se acercó mirando sensualmente a la pelirosa y besó sus pechos.

La pelirosa suspiró de nuevo, y empezó a gemir.

La lengua del pelinegro recorría sus pezones rosáceos, los succionaba como un bebé y los besaba con delicadeza. _¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan bueno en este tipo sí era tan virgen como ella?._

Sakura llevó sus manos a los cabellos de Sasuke y los acarició, pero luego baja un poco más hasta tomar la camisa de Sasuke, la cual tiraba para quitársela.

Sasuke cedió y terminó por quitársela él. La pelirosa contempla su pecho perfecto y lo abraza el cuello pegándolo a ella para sentir pecho con pechos.

Sasuke la miraba perdido en esa brillante mirada. Sentía los abultados senos de la pelirosa y le beso los labios de nuevo.

La pelirosa abrazó al azabache con sus piernas, sintiendo la notable erección del pelinegro. –Sasuke-kun…estás tan duro.- Le dijo casi en susurro.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, como acostumbran los de su Clan. –Tienes un cuerpo tan…exquisito, que es imposible que no lo haga.-

Sakura se sonroja. –Es mi primera vez…sé lo más rudo que puedas.- Confesó mientras se mordía los labios, se dejaba llevar por el momento, inconsciente de los actos, sólo quería llegar al final y sentirse deseada por una vez con el hombre que quería en secreto –no tan secreto-

El pelinegro suelta una sonrisa arrogante, pero le besa el cuello de nuevo.

Sakura sentía como los labios de Sasuke recorrían todo su cuerpo, definitivamente estaba en el paraíso. No pensaba en claro, ella sólo quería divertirse.

Sasuke lentamente baja las piernas de Sakura y le quitaba juguetonamente su ropa interior. La pelirosa se sonroja apenas él la quita completamente.

Sakura miraba el techo esperando el momento, pero nada sucede, cuando ella baja la mirada, siente que sus piernas son separadas.

Sasuke se acomoda entre ellas, y las abraza como un par de peluches. Se acerca a su intimidad y le proporciona muchísimo placer con su lengua.

Sakura arquea del placer y cierra sus ojos. Apretó las sábanas de la cama con sus manos y gimió. –Sasuke-kun…qué…- Volvió a gemir. El sentimiento era inexplicable, su interior ardía de la emoción y las ganas.

Sentía la lengua de Sasuke hacer un maravilloso trabajo con su intimidad, su clítoris recibía demasiado placer por parte del azabache.

Sasuke disfrutaba del jugoso sabor de Sakura, y seguía su labor, recorriendo sus labios mayores e inferiores.

La pelirosa gemía con sensualidad, lo cual incitaba al pelinegro a seguir.

Repentinamente cerró más sus ojos y gritó su nombre.

El azabache se separó a los segundos y lamió lentamente sus propios labios. –Sabes muy bien…- Dijo sexy.

La pelirosa se sonrojó. –Disculpa…creo que yo me…- Se avergonzó.

-Pensé que sólo tu boca sabría a maravilla, veo que me equivoqué.- Indicándole que no le veía problema alguno en que ella se corriera de esa manera. Una extraña sensación de poder yacía en él, sólo con él estaba haciendo esto.

Sakura sonrió, pero se sienta y luego se coloca sobre sus propias rodillas frente a él. Con sus manos empieza a desabrochar su pantalón, el cual finalmente deja caer hasta el piso, y luego baja lentamente su ropa interior.

-Tu masculinidad…me ha llamado la atención desde que te vi bailar.- Admitió.

Sasuke baja la mirada sonrojado por la confesión.

-Es muy grande…¿cabrá todo?.- Sakura sonríe, pero lo toma desde la besa y lo introduce en su boca.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos de golpe y dejó que ella hiciera lo que quisiera con su miembro.

Empezó a suspirar con esa voz gruesa y profunda.

Sakura le llegaba la base, pareciera que ese alcohol la hiciera trabajar a todo motor, y se volviera toda una experta. Saboreaba con su lengua en cada rincón.

El azabache la tomó de sus exóticos cabellos y jugaba con ellos mientras ella seguía en lo suyo.

La pelirosa no paraba de lamer y chupar el miembro del azabache. Lo metía y sacaba como una paleta de fresa de las que tanto comía porque adoraba el dulce.

Lamía su punta de su miembro y alrededor. Lo hacía sentir en las nubes como él lo hizo con ella.

Sakura lo vuelve a meter hasta el fondo y traga todo el esperma que Sasuke soltó apenas gimió su nombre, resonando en la habitación.

La pelirosa vuelve a chupar y lamer para que quedara totalmente limpió y la verdad es que no quería sacarlo de su boca, finalmente después de unos segundos se separa y lame sus propios labios. –Lo siento…me deje llevar porque sabe a vainilla.- Sonrió con ternura.

-¿A…qué cosa…?.- Sasuke respiraba entrecortado. –Lamento…no haber avisado…- Soltó sus cabellos.

-No hay cuidado…hazlo cuando quieras.- Sakura se sentía muy feliz por este momento, luego va besando su abdomen hasta ir subiendo poco a poco.

Encierra el cuello del azabache entre sus brazos y pega sus enormes pechos en él. –Hazlo dentro…sí quieres.-

El azabache la miraba con placer en sus ojos, en los dos se notaba el insaciable deseo. Le sonríe con encanto y la besa apasionadamente.

La pelirosa se abraza con sus piernas de él. Vuelve a sentir como la recuesta, pero por nada del Mundo se separaba del beso.

Sasuke queda recostado encima de ella y lentamente introduce su miembro la húmeda intimidad de la pelirosa.

Los dos se separan del beso para gemir.

Sasuke iba introduciendo su grueso miembro en ella con lentitud, y ella se estremecía del placer.

-Ah, Sasuke-kun. Más.- Le dijo a su oído. Jugaba con los cabellos del pelinegro.

El azabache empuja contra las caderas de Sakura hasta llegar al fondo y meterlo completo.

La pelirosa haló sus cabellos azabaches de un tirón de lo bueno que se sintió.

Sasuke la miró levemente sonrojado y respirando forzado. –Se…siente bien ¿no?. Tu interior es…muy cómodo y…caliente.-

La pelirosa lo mira también. –Es todo para ti.-

Sasuke sonríe arrogante, y comienza a embestirla, sus movimientos eran precisos y fuertes.

Sakura gemía. –Ah ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Kami-sama! ¡Más..más..más!- La pelirosa estaba en el cielo mismo.

El azabache empieza a embestirla con más fuerza, y cierra un ojo cuando ella lo comenzaba a rasguñar de la espalda. No paraba de empujar contra ella, su interior lo hacía sentir muy a gusto.

Las paredes vaginales de Sakura recibían el miembro del Uchiha con un gusto notable, su miembro llega hasta el límite.

Ambos seguían gimiendo, sus respiraciones estaban en descontrol.

Sakura estaba maravillada por el hecho de que finalmente había cumplido con una de sus grandes fantasías. –Dentro…muy dentro, más rápido. Más duro, más Sasuke-kun.- Gimió en su oído.

-Sakura, estoy a punto de…-

-Dentro, lléname.-

Sasuke cierra los ojos, los dos estaban llegando al orgasmo.

Sakura se relajó completamente y abrazó más a Sasuke con sus piernas.

El azabache la abrazó también y llegó de nuevo hasta el límite donde se corrió completamente.

La pelirosa gritó. -¡SASUKE-KUN!.- Lo abrazó con más fuerza. –A-ah, a…ah. Kami-sama, fue…muy bueno.-

El pelinegro estaba del todo cegado de placer, no sacaba su miembro de la intimidad de Sakura por lo cálido y cómodo que se sentía dentro de ella.

Sakura tenía sus ojos como un par de corazones, estaba totalmente complacida. –P-podemos seguir, veo…que no quieres salir de allí y aún estás…duro.- Acarició sus cabellos.

-Tu interior es asombroso…- Admitió el pelinegro entre su respiración sin aliento. A pesar de lo bueno que se sintió no sólo por el cómodo lugar en que estaba, admite que también era por la maravillosa sensación de estar con una chica con la cual se sentía a gusto. Un extraño pensamiento le llegó a la cabeza y es que le gustaría repetir esto, le gustaría no dejarla. _¿Por qué?._

-Tu miembro es bien recibido siempre…Sasuke-kun.-

El pelinegro se separó un poco del rostro de Sakura, y la besó con mucha fuerza.

Ella se dejó totalmente y le correspondió. Los dos se besaban con mucha ansiedad y deseo. Aun sintiéndose el uno al otro entre sus intimidades.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura despierta por el grito de una mujer, sus ojos se abren de golpe y se sienta cubriéndose sus pechos.

-¡Sakura, frentuda!. ¿¡Qué sucedió aquí!?.- Ino estaba perpleja.

Sakura miró toda la habitación, sólo estaban ellas dos.

La pelirosa se acerca al borde de la cama, y se levanta recogiendo su ropa. Se la colocaba como sino hubiera pasado nada.

-¿F-fue Sasuke, verdad?.- Ino estaba alarmada.

Sakura se sonroja, por lo que delata la respuesta.

Ino se enfurece. –Iré a hablar con ese infeliz.- Ino se voltea pero Sakura la detiene.

-No Ino, está bien…dudo que nos volvamos a ver.- Sakura la suelta y se terminaba de vestir.

-Igual, lo que hizo está mal.-

-Yo quise, ambos quisimos.- Sakura lo defendió.

-No puedes dejar esto así como así, está mal.-

-Yo hablaré con él.- Sakura se termina de colocar sus zapatos.

Ino desconcertada, sólo salió preocupada de la habitación.

Sakura sonrió un poco, a pesar de saber que en verdad, ella tenía razón, nunca se volverían a ver, no se arrepentía de lo que sucedió.

* * *

Buenos mis lectores, con esto se avecinan los problemas. ¿Qué pasará después?.


	4. Will you still love me tomorrow?

**¡Hola de nuevo! Feliz Halloween retrasado y Día de los Muertos para mis amigos mexicanos que lo celebran. Estoy muy contenta de que una página que sigo llamada SasuSaku **Eternal Love** en Facebook haya sido tan amable de publicar mi historia. Por favor, síganla, es muy buena y sus administradoras la mantienen activa. Gracias por seguirme leyendo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

 **Will you still love me tomorrow?.**

 _Había pasado mucho tiempo desde lo ocurrido en aquella fiesta, un mes exactamente. Ino estaba totalmente preocupada por su mejor amiga Sakura, ellas habían guardado el secreto de lo que ocurrió en la fiesta, pero con el pasar de las semanas, Sakura se volvió más callada y lucía preocupada todo el tiempo. Ino sabía que hablar con el Uchiha no serviría de nada, él tomaba lo que sucedió como una noche pasajera que no traería consecuencias. Así que la rubia fue hablar con su último recurso, su mejor amigo Naruto._

 _Los dos habían cometido lo sucedido en la fiesta, Ino le pidió que no le reprochara, o al menos no aun hasta que el Uchiha hablara con su amiga, pues algo no andaba bien en ella._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Una mañana en la Universidad, Sasuke estaba con sus amigos en el campus fumando tabaco, esperando el inicio de clases para volver un desastre el aula y molestar al profesor por diversión. Los amigos del azabache reían con cada chiste, comentaban anécdotas y no paraban de fumar y beber alcohol escondido en sus morrales._

El rubio, amigo o lo que alguna vez fue amigo del azabache, se acercó junto a Ino a ese grupo, específicamente al pelinegro.

-Teme, tenemos que hablar seriamente de algo.- Repuso serio el rubio.

Sasuke los miró con fastidio pero se rió cuando escuchó los insultos de su grupo hacía ellos. -¿Qué quieres?.-

-Es en privado, y es con Ino.- Contestó él, serio.

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco por la seriedad del asunto, la mujer a su lado también tenía la misma cara.

-Ohhhh, estás en problemas Uchiha.- Suigetsu rió.

Sasuke los miró con odio pero se levantó sacudiendo su pantalón negro. –Está bien, pero que sea rápido.-

El Uchiha acompañó a los dos rubios sólo para no tener que soportar más discusiones de Naruto hacía sus nuevos amigos y viceversa.

-Es acerca de lo que pasó en esa fiesta.- Dijo Naruto.

Sasuke aspiró el fumo de su cigarrillo cuando se lo llevó a la boca. –Fue hace un mes, ya.- Expulsó el humo.

-Sakura-chan me tiene preocupada, ella no actúa de esa manera y estoy segura de que es por ti.- Contestó molesta su amiga.

-Oye, los dos no hemos hablado desde lo que pasó, yo no ando diciendo por los pasillos lo que sucedió, ni nada, es como sino hubiera pasado.- Se defendió el azabache.

-Puede que para ti si, pero ella era primeriza, ella quería hacerlo con el amor de su vida, probablemente casada.- Contestó Ino.

-Lo que quiere decir Ino, es que seguramente ahora ella se siente como una basura, seguro se siente sucia por lo que pasó.- Aclaró Naruto.

Sasuke suspiró, pues no quería que esto terminara mal para ella. –Está bien, hablaré con ella, pero dudo que quiera hacerlo.-

-Seguro te dirá que no sucede nada, pero…sólo quiero que sepa que no la odias, ni que es una basura, o menos que nadie. Viniendo de ti, de un supuesto chico atractivo, seguro ella agarrará confianza de nuevo.- Ino estaba notablemente preocupada.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

Sasuke tiró el cigarrillo al suelo. -¿Dónde está?.-

-En el comedor de la facultad de Medicina.- Dijo Ino.

Sasuke se ajustó la mochila en su hombro derecho y caminó directo a la facultad de Medicina.

Los dos rubios se quedaron en ese sitio, mirándolo caminar, implorando que todo saliera bien.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura estaba sentada en el comedor, en una de las mesas. Leía algunos libros y hacía unos pequeños quehaceres ya que después le tocaría trabajar.

Sasuke la visualizó de lejos, se arregló un poco sus cabellos para lucir presentable y luego caminó hasta sentarse frente a ella, lo cual le sorprendió.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Sakura miró a todos lados esperando que nadie los viera juntos. –Si me ven aquí contigo, mancharás tu reputación.-

-No me importa.- Sakura miró los libros que ella estudiaba, y luego la ve a sus ojos claros. –Quiero hablar de algo sumamente serio, Sakura.-

Sakura bajó la mirada.

-Estoy seguro de que sabes a lo que me refiero.- Sasuke respiró profundo. –Lamento que te sientas como una mierda por mi culpa, yo sólo pensé en una noche divertida que disfrute contigo y no me percaté de lo que podías sentir.- Sasuke desvió levemente la mirada, no le era fácil hablar de esto. –Actúe sin control.-

-Lo disfruté.- Sakura se sonroja. –Yo me quejo, ni tampoco me siento mal por lo que sucedió. Supongo que a la final…sabía que esto era una noche de copas nada más.- Sakura bajó de nuevo la mirada.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero…yo lo sentí de cierta manera especial. Escucha…cuando lo…quiero decir, cuando sucedió, honestamente lo disfrutaba porque…no lo sé.- Sasuke acarició su nuca con un mano. –Me gusta verte y esas cosas.- Aclaró su garganta. –Lo que quiero decir Sakura, es que no me gustaría que te sintieras como un asco, no es así, si te avergüenza lo que sucedió porque no somos una pareja y no querías que sucediera de esta manera, pues…podemos olvidarlo.-

Sakura sonrió débil. –No quiero olvidarlo, yo…- Respiró profundo. –No estoy así por eso, bueno, no del todo…la verdad es que ni sé exactamente que me sucede.-

-Por favor, quiero que tengas la confianza al menos de decirme cómo te sientes al respecto de esto, ya que soy culpable de lo que sucedió.-

-No es una condena para mi, Sasuke-kun.- Sakura lo miró. –Gracias por tus palabras, veo…que estás preocupado por mi y lo aprecio mucho.- Sakura tomó sus libros y se levantó para irse a clase. –Hablaré contigo cuando…tenga las respuestas.- Sakura se marchó.

Sasuke se quedó perplejo por la conversación tan corta, pero ni el entendía tampoco lo que sucedió esa noche.

 _Sasuke no quería expresar mucho sus sentimientos, no quería decirle a ella que para él tampoco le era fácil hablar del tema, y no porque no sean anda íntimo, sino porque él tampoco había dejado de pensar en eso. Lo ocultaba como oculta prácticamente todo lo que respecta a su vida. Se supone que realmente sólo debía ser una noche pasajera, pero el sintió la necesidad de volver a verla, de estar con ella, de repetir el momento como algo más que dos desconocidos._

 _¿Por qué tuvo ese momento con ella?. ¿Por qué le fue tan fácil hablarle?. ¿Por qué sucedió?. Sasuke sabía que el alcohol tenía que ver, pero había pasado por tantas veces en que pudo hacerlo y no sucedió. ¿Qué cambio está vez?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dos meses ya habían pasado desde aquella charla, Ino seguía desconcertada, y Naruto trataba de hacer entender a Sasuke que debía responsabilizarse de las acciones, probablemente Sakura se sentía mal por haberlo hecho de esa manera sólo por un par de copas, nadie sabía exactamente que sucedía._

 _Pero Sasuke tenía sus propios problemas en casa. El azabache empacaba definitivamente para irse de su casa a vivir aventuras como cualquier joven con sus amigos parranderos._

 _Se armó un gran escándalo en la casa mientras Sasuke metía cada una de sus cosas dentro de la maleta y finalmente bajaba las escaleras para terminar de irse por la puerta._

-¡No irás a ninguna parte!.- Fugaku intentaba detenerlo.

-¡Ya tengo 23 años como para que me tengas atado a quedarme en esta miseria!.- Sasuke terminó de bajar la maleta.

-¡¿No ves que aún tienes responsabilidades con esta familia?!- Fugaku le dio tremenda cachetada cuando su hijo volteó a verlo a la cara. -¡¿Crees que la vida sólo se trata de beber?!.-

-Tks…- Sasuke volvió a caminar. –Es mi problema.-

Su madre lo detuvo, llorando por todo lo que pasaba. –Hijo, por favor…-

La discusión se cortó completamente cuando se escuchó el timbre de la casa. El mayordomo abrió las puertas para atender a quién tocaba el timbre.

Sasuke se sorprendió de ver quién era.

-¿Sakura?.- Exclamó el azabache.

-Ah…hola, Sasuke-kun.- Sakura bajó la mirada avergonzada y apenada por la situación. En ella cargaba una pequeña maleta con sus notas y se notaba que había estado llorando por toda una noche.

Sasuke se acercó dejando la maleta. -¿Qué…sucedió?.-

Sakura alzó levemente la mirada para ver a los padres de Sasuke y luego la bajó. –Es un placer conocer a tu familia.- Sakura empezaba a temblar.

Sasuke no terminaba de entender que sucedía. -¿Qué pasa Sakura…? ¿Escapaste?.-

Sakura sólo le extendió una carta.

Fugaku se acercó desconcertado de la situación, a distancia de Sasuke, también leyó el contenido de la carta.

No era una carta, eran unos exámenes y pruebas de laboratorio.

Fugaku quedó en shock.

- **Vas a ser…padre**.- Sakura bajó más la mirada.

Sasuke la miró sin creer nada de lo que leía.

-Traté de estar totalmente segura antes…de venir. Así que esperé un cierto tiempo para luego revisarme con el médico y…en efecto, tenía razón.- A Sakura le había costado totalmente poder venir hasta su casa y decirle esta noticia, le carcomía la piel todos los días el hecho de no saber que más hacer.

-No puedo creer…lo bajo que haz caído.- Fugaku explotó de la furia.

Mikoto se cubría la boca con sus manos de la enorme sorpresa.

-Esto no es…- Sasuke no podía negarlo, los dos eran vírgenes, y los dos no lo habían hecho después con más nadie, estaba seguro de eso.

Sasuke tragó saliva, no sabía ni que pensar.

Fugaku se devolvió hasta tomar la maleta de su hijo y se la entregó con brusquedad. –Bienvenido a la vida, _hijo_.- Lo miraba con un intenso odio. –Te quiero lejos de mi casa, de mi familia y de mi vista.-

Sasuke no procesaba nada de lo que ocurría pero siente como su propio padre lo empuja.

-Esa bazofia no será mi nieto, al igual que tu no eres mi hijo.- Fugaku cerró la puerta de su casa en la cara de la pareja.

Sasuke miró de nuevo los exámenes, era imposible mentirse así mismo. –Kami-sama…- Arrugó los papeles en su mano y miró a otro lado. –Maldita sea…-

Sakura desvió la mirada. -¿Qué vamos a hacer?.-

-¿¡QUÉ VAMOS A HACER!?.- Sasuke estaba en total estado de alteración. -¿¡PUES QUE MÁS!?. ¡NOS TOCA CARGAR CON UNA CRÍA!.- Sasuke gruñó y maldijo por lo bajo. Golpeó la puerta con su puño, mirando a todos lados intentando calmarse.

Sakura miró la puerta. –Yo…disculpa, no tenía a más dónde ir y…- Sakura suspiró. –Sabía que esto era una mala idea.-

-Es mi culpa.- Respondió secamente. –Tengo que hacerme cargo de mis errores.-

Sakura se molestó un poco por eso, ella no sentía que esto fuera un error.

Sasuke miró al cielo. –La puta madre…-

Sakura miró sus maletas. -¿A dónde pensabas ir?.-

-Donde mis amigos, pero ni locos me aceptaran con doble carga.- Sasuke no medía sus palabras esta vez.

-Sí esa es la actitud que vas a tomar con tu futuro hijo y mi persona, prefiero que no estés.- Sakura se armó de valor para responderle.

-¿Y cómo carajos quieres que actúe?.- La miró con recelo. –Yo no quería esto. Yo no quiero esta mierda pero tengo que seguir adelante por haber sido tan estúpido como para…- Sasuke se calló en seco.

-Entiendo que los dos estemos afectados.- A Sakura se le debilitaba la voz. –No eres el único que se siente con muchas emociones juntas.- La pelirosa bajó su cabeza evitando que viera como sus lágrimas salían volando. –Acabo de dejar todo…todo…- Pasó una mano sobre sus ojos para limpiarse sus lágrimas.

Sasuke la miró. –Lo sé…como te digo, es culpa mía. Fue un grave error lo que sucedió esa noche y sólo termine jodiendote la vida...y la mía también.-

Sakura quedó en silencio.

Sasuke sacó su teléfono del bolsillo. –Necesitamos un lugar donde vivir…y tengo la respuesta.- Maldijo por lo bajo al marcar el número.

 _-¿Hola?.- Dijo extrañado el usuario que contestó._

-Necesito un favor…- Sasuke desvió la mirada.

 _-Ah…¿así que me llamas para eso?.- Respondió aquella voz._

-Naruto, no estoy de humor. Quiero saber si tu departamento aún sigue en renta.-

 _-Sí…¿Las cosas no salieron bien con tus amigos?.-_

-Cállate…envíame la dirección, y allí nos veremos para hablar de los tramites.- Le colgó en seco.

Sakura lo miraba. –No tengo dinero suficiente para pagar un alquiler, Sasuke-kun.-

-Yo me ocuparé de todo lo económico…- Sasuke tenía una mirada vacía e indiferente, estaba en un estado automático de resolver todo en este momento, a pesar de que por dentro se sentía como la propia mierda.

-Deberíamos ser…equitativos. Yo tengo un trabajo en una librería.- Sakura intentaba aliviar sus penas, pero la carga emocional le atosigaba la cabeza.

-Ya hablaremos de eso luego, primero lo primero…Un techo donde pasar la noche.- El azabache revisó su teléfono, un mensaje de Naruto con la dirección le había llegado. –Andando…- Sasuke tomó su maleta y caminó.

Sakura tomó la suya y lo siguió sin chistar.

 **.**

 **.**

Al poco tiempo de llegar, los dos aguardaban fuera del edifico, esperando a Naruto quien siempre llegaba tarde.

Finalmente el rubio llegaba con unas llaves y un par de papeles. –Bien…aquí está todo…- Naruto quedó desconcertado cuando observó a la pareja inusual frente a las puertas del edificio.

-Subamos, muéstrame todo y allá arriba terminamos el contrato.- Dijo el azabache muy serio.

Naruto siente en carne propia la tensión de los dos ante una extraña situación que aún no lograba comprender. –Claro…- Naruto abrió las puertas del edificio.

Sakura no dijo nada durante el trayecto, ni mucho menos su amigo pelinegro.

Una vez que subieron las escaleras debido a que el ascensor estaba en reparación, se detienen en el piso 9.

Naruto abrió el resto de las puertas y dio paso a la pareja para que observaran el departamento. –Sé que no es mucho, pero…es cálido y es…cómodo.- Naruto se sentía bastante incómodo, pasaba una y otra vez su mano por la nuca.

Sasuke miraba todos sus alrededores. –Está bien.- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Está bien para los dos…- Sakura se sentó en uno de los sillones, algo deteriorado debido a su uso. Cargaba unas ropas bastante holgadas.

-El costo de los muebles es adicional, pero sí son ustedes, no se los cobraré.- Naruto los miraba a ambos como si quisiera sacar respuestas. –Hay luz, agua, gas…prácticamente todos los servicios.-

-Gracias, Naruto.- Sakura le sonrió a pesar de todo. –Se puede notar que antes vivías aquí.-

Naruto aun así le sonrió también. –Jaja, sí…estoy seguro que con una buena limpieza, todo se verá mejor.-

Sasuke no cambiaba su expresión y se asomó al balcón observando la vista de los autos pasar y el parque no tal lejos de allí.

Naruto lo miró y luego miró a Sakura. La pelirosa bajó inmediatamente la mirada avergonzada de la situación, ella estaba segura de que Naruto sospechaba en su totalidad.

-No sabía que los dos…- Naruto es interrumpido por el pelinegro.

-Firmemos.- Sasuke se volteó y se acercó a él para firmar los papeles.

-Claro…pero…no sin antes una explicación.- Naruto respondió serio esta vez.

-No hay nada que explicar.- Sasuke le respondió secamente.

-Entonces no hay nada que firmar.- Dijo de la misma manera, su amigo.

-Naruto, este no es tu asunto. Te ruego que te limites a saber que está sucediendo.-

-Entonces sí está sucediendo algo.-

Sasuke lo miró con odio. –Quiero firmar y que te largues.-

-Este sigue siendo mi departamento y tu eres mi amigo. Quiero saber qué carajo está pasando.-

-Tuvimos un…accidente. Mejor dicho, cometimos un error el cual…la mayoría es mi culpa y debemos resolverlo.-

Naruto miró a Sakura y luego lo miró a él. –Así que…- Naruto no era tan idiota.

-Sí.- Respondió él. –Ya puedes decir que tuviste razón, la cagué.-

Naruto sonrió débilmente con cierta arrogancia. –Je…en estos momentos no quiero decirlo, porque…ese hijo o hija que está esperando Sakura-chan, no es una cagada.- Naruto tragó mucha saliva. –Eres patético al llamarle así a tu propio hijo, que tu padre lo haya hecho contigo, no te da derecho de hacerle lo mismo.- El rubio nunca se vio tan serio y seco en sus palabras, no parecía el mismo.

Sasuke lo miró. –Es mi problema.-

-¿Es lo que siempre respondes a todo?.- Exclamó Naruto.

-Hmph…-

-Sí, quizás la cagaste por haber tenido relaciones sin protección con una chica que ni lo buscaba al principio…y que las consecuencias fueron tener un embarazo no deseado, pero aún así…- Naruto respiro profundo, jamás en su vida había sido tan cruelmente directo con su amigo, pero necesitaba un golpe de vida. –No es motivo para tratar a tu futuro hijo de esa manera, él o ella no es un error y es el que menos culpa tiene aquí.-

-No me digas lo que ya sé.- Sasuke gruñó.

-Parece que no lo sabes.- Le respondió su amigo.

-Tu siempre te terminas metiendo en mi vida como si pudieras controlarla, igual que mis padres…- Sasuke lo empujó de golpe. -¡¿Cuándo vas a entender que no quiero que estés dentro?!.- Exclamó.

-Porque al parecer tu no puedes controlar tu propia vida. Terminaste tomando decisiones equivocadas por vivir la vida como supuestamente querías, y ahora Sakura-chan y un futuro humano pagaran por tus imprudencias.- Naruto estampó los papeles en la mesa de madera que había para comer. –Si Sakura-chan es lo suficientemente inteligente, te dejaría.- Naruto ve a Sakura. –Felicidades…Sakura-chan, quizás no es el momento ni tampoco querías que lo fuera ahora ni en esta situación pero…serás una buena madre.- El rubio dejó las llaves encima de los papeles y caminó a la puerta.

-Naruto…por favor espera…- Sakura estaba en el medio de los dos ahora.

-Está bien…- Naruto giró la perilla de la puerta. –Yo me ocuparé de que tengan lo básico en mi departamento.- Le sonrió al voltearse, para darle confianza y finalmente salió del departamento cerrando.

El departamento quedó en sumo silencio.

Sasuke caminó hasta el sofá individual que estaba frente al de Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun…yo…- Sakura intentó decir unas palabras.

-Quiero estar solo, deberías descansar en la habitación.- Respondió secamente de nuevo.

Sakura entiende y se levanta con una triste mirada, caminó hasta una de las habitaciones y entró en ella cerrando en silencio.

Sasuke se quedó mirando el ventanal que protegía el balcón, del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó la cajetilla de cigarrillo, sacó uno y lo prendió con el yesquero que también guardaba en el bolsillo.

Sus ojos entraron en gran depresión. Sostuvo el cigarrillo con dos de sus dedos y lo llevó a sus labios. Aspiró el humo del cigarrillo como nunca en su vida, y observaba la claridad del cielo por la ventana.

 _¿Ahora qué haría?._ Era lo que preguntaba a cada momento en esa soledad del departamento de su antiguo amigo, se sentía solo. Sentía que su vida era un vaso que se desbordaba y no paraba de llenarlo, nada podía evitar que siguiera escurriendo el agua de sus malas decisiones. La vida apestaba y sabía a mierda misma. No podía poner en palabras el sentimiento de agonía e incertidumbre por el cual pasaba ahora. Todo estaba completamente perdido en él.

Estaba tan claro como el agua, que no tenía a sus "amigos" para contar, fuera de la fiesta y el alcohol, conocía tan perfectamente que sólo eran para divertirse. La única persona con la que confiaba, le estaba dando la espalda por sus razones, y es que en efecto, no tenía razones para hablarle y tratarlo como si nada hubiera pasado. El azabache se fijó que la había cagado, y no por haber embarazo a una chica que nunca tuvo nada que ver con él, sino por haber perdido lo que ahora más necesitaba.

Reconocía que Sakura era la menos culpable en este momento, aunque fuera realmente culpa de los dos, Sasuke asumía toda la responsabilidad, quizás por haber aceptado, quizás por haberse juntado con esa clase de gente, quizás por ser tan lindo, o por ser tan idiota.

Ahora, en estos momentos alguien más saldría perjudicado, su vida fiestera y estudiantil de chico adolescente se había ido por la borda. No tenía a nada ni a nadie. Extrañaría la vida que tuvo, pero ahora aún añoñaría lo que tuvo y perdió por sus imprudencias.

El azabache bajó el cigarrillo, ni siquiera la nicotina lo haría escapar de sus problemas como tantas veces lo hizo. No había alcohol, música, cuentos divertidos, nada. Sólo estaba la cruda realidad de que sería padre de familia, de que una criatura inocente dependía de él, que todo acabó para él, o al menos así lo sentía él. Respiró profundo, dejó caer el cigarrillo por la debilidad de sus dedos, subió sus piernas para abrazar sus rodillas.

Sasuke era un joven maduro, o eso pensaba, era serio y frío en sus decisiones en una vida pasada, y ahora se sentía como un niño que perdió a su madre en un Centro Comercial.

La depresión de que su aventurera vida se había acabado, de que estaba con una mujer que sólo conocía el nombre, de que en 9 meses debía cambiar pañales, lo atormentaba y no lo dejaba pensar nada en claro. Se sentía obsoleto, estúpido, y desorientado.

El azabache abrazó sus piernas y apoyo su cabeza en sus rodillas aun observando la ventana. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus pálidas mejillas. La prepotencia era tanta que hizo sacar algo en él que nunca había pasado a excepción del día que tuvo que ver partir a su hermano en un avión.

Sasuke odiaba ser tan débil, y por eso que no era muy abierto, no quería salir lastimado otra vez, no quería que nadie lo rebajara ni viera su debilidad expresando en sentimientos, o al menos él pensaba que eso era la debilidad.

Se secó sus lágrimas con molestia por sí mismo. Su mente jugaba con él, haciéndolo recordar todo lo que perdió y cómo sucedió todo tan rápido. Probablemente ahora sentía que el tiempo era excesivamente corto. Era como si lo asfixiaran, sí antes sintió que no aprovechó la vida, ahora sabría que nunca lo hizo, ni siquiera yendo de fiesta en fiesta.

Pasó un mano por sus cabellos negros azulados y los haló hacía atrás. Frustrado, molesto, triste, un sinfín de emociones explotaban dentro de él, y sólo podía expresarlo llorando en silencio.

La pelirosa nunca terminó de cerrar la puerta, ella lo miraba por una pequeña abertura de la puerta. Su expresión era una llena de tristeza por haberle arruinado la vida de esa manera.

Sakura se alejó levemente para darle su espacio, y ella se sentó en el borde de la cama. Comenzó a llorar sin privarse, a diferencia del pelinegro que estaba en la sala. Ella luchaba contra sí misma para convencerse de que su hijo o hija no era un error, no fue un accidente.

Escapó de casa por miedo a lo que pensarían de sus padres. Ella también estaba segura de que no le harían nada y que probablemente hasta la apoyarían para seguir adelante como madre soltera, pero…tenía miedo.

Tenía más miedo que cuando veía alguna película de terror con su amiga Ino, ni siquiera a ella le había comentado. Sakura no quería que su hijo o hija sintiera que es una vergüenza para ella y que no pudiera estar orgullosa de tenerlo o tenerla, sin embargo, Sakura tenía miedo por donde fuera.

No lo podía ocultar, ella tampoco sabía qué hacer. A pesar de sus conocimientos en medicina y estar en el último año, tenía miedo. No cansaba de repetírselo en su mente, sentía que sus conocimientos no estaban y que tampoco servirían de nada. Nadie está preparado para este momento y menos en estas circunstancias.

Quizás fue un error haberle dicho al padre, a Sasuke. Pero…Sakura sentía que debía saberlo, que podía confiar en él, que las cosas saldrían mejor, puede que, sólo sea otro momento de niñez e inocencia de Sakura Haruno hacía los momentos de la vida que se le cruzaban. Él le había dicho que le dijera, que tuviera la confianza de comentarle todo lo que le sucediera.

 _¿Debía madurar?._ No sabía ni en qué carajo pensar ahora. Algo en ella estaba creciendo y estaría en un futuro llamándole mamá _. ¿Y si fallaba?. ¿Y si era mejor darlo en adopción? ¿Y si no era buena madre?._

Mientras uno pensaba en lo que fue su divertida vida, la otra pensaba en lo que vendría.

Sakura no tenía el privilegio de ponerse a pensar lo que dejó, sus amigos, sus estudios y su familia. Ella necesitaba estar fría para lo que se vendría, no obstante, a pesar de que nadie tiene un manual para decirle qué hacer, ella dentro de su inocencia tonta, sabía que las cosas saldrían bien.

* * *

¡Graaaaaaaaaaacias por leer!.


	5. I can't find another way

**Me he dado cuenta de que he tenido algunas faltas de gramática y ciertas de ortografía, me disculpo enormemente por eso, a veces de tanto leer el capítulo se me escapan esos pequeños detalles. En fin, les reitero que en los próximos trataré de ser mas cuidadosa, gracias por seguirme leyendo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

 **I can't find another way.**

Sakura se había quedado completamente dormida en la cama individual que alguna vez perteneció a Naruto. Despierta por los rayos de sol que entran por la ventana, y finalmente se sienta rascándose sus cabellos para terminar de despertarse.

Sakura se levantó con cierto fastidio, se estiró y se amarró sus cabellos en una cola. Observó la habitación algo vacía y sucia, tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Suspiró resignada, tenía las ganas inconsolables de que todo acabara, como en un sueño, lamentablemente este no era un sueño.

La pelirosa respiró profundo y abrió la puerta de la habitación, en la sala se encontró al padre de su futuro hijo, sus condiciones eran asquerosamente deplorables.

Sasuke había salido del departamento cuando Sakura dormía, compró una gran cantidad de botellas que estaban regadas en la sala y como consecuencia cayó inconsciente del sueño.

La pelirosa se acercó a la sala, y comenzó a recoger las botellas para tirarlas, no tenía intenciones de despertarlo, probablemente nunca lo haría con tanto alcohol que ingirió.

El azabache dormía mal acomodado en el sofá, con una botella en la mano, se nota que había estado en una pelea por unos moretones en los brazos. Sakura tomó la botella de su mano para poder tirarla al igual que el resto de ellas, pero ese pequeño movimiento hizo que el azabache se despertara de golpe.

Sasuke entró en sí, y aferró el agarre de la botella que intentaban quitarle. Sintió la luz fuerte del sol en la habitación y entrecerró los ojos para evitar la luz. –Maldita sea…- Tenía una gran resaca pero no cesaba el agarre de su botella. -¿Qué carajo quieres?.- Se alteró y se levantó.

Sakura retrocedió un paso. –No debiste comprar alcohol. Se supone que el dinero se debe usar para otras cosas, Sasuke-kun.-

-Yo lo uso para lo a mi se me convenga.- Sasuke miró las botellas vacías que tenía Sakura. –Primero me jodes la vida y ahora me quieres quitar lo que amo…- Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo. –Púdrete.-

-T-tu dijiste que te dijera…quiero decir, me dijiste que si me pasaba algo, tuviera la confianza para decírtelo. Eres…responsable de esto, Sasuke-kun.- Sakura sonaba débil ante él.

-Si vamos a tolerarnos como una supuesta pareja que no somos por un hijo que al menos yo no quiero tener…entonces tendrás que tolerar mi consumismo.- Sasuke respondió con odio.

-Pero no es bueno, ni para ti, ni para nuestra familia.- Reprochó Sakura.

-No somos una familia, Sakura. Que eso te quede muy claro.- Sasuke tomó de un solo golpe de la botella que tenía en mano.

-Lo somos, Sasuke-kun.- Discutió Sakura.

-No.- Sasuke la miró. -¿Qué no entiendes que esa cría nos jodió todo?.-

-Puede que a ti sí…pero yo estaré feliz de recibirla en mis brazos.-

Sasuke rueda los ojos. –Claro…- Volvió a tomar de la botella.

-No quiero que tomes…mientras estoy embarazada, una vez que nazca te podrás ir…- Sakura apretó los labios por las ganas de llorar.

-Me parece bien…- Argumentó el pelinegro.

-Pensé que eras otra clase de hombre…no lo sé, supongo que lo que decían mis amigos de ti era verdad…- Sakura bajó la mirada al recodar a sus amigos.

Sasuke le da tremenda cachetada haciendo que volteara su cara. -¡¿Y crees que me importa lo que ellos piensen o digan de mi?!.- La sujetó de la camisa y haló hasta él para que estuvieran totalmente cerca. –Haz arruinado todo lo que soy…- Sus palabras se sentían como agujas llenas de veneno.

Sakura estaba sorprendida por la cachetada y lo miró al voltear su cara enrojecida de la mejilla. –No eres nada…mírate…- Sakura empezó a llorar. –Consumes alcohol para desahogar tus penas y hablas tan mal de lo que tiene tu propia sangre…-

Sasuke la soltó con violencia. –Es mi problema…-

-No es solo tu problema ahora, todo lo que te suceda también es mi problema, y la de mi hijo…- Sakura lo miró intentando llegar a su frío corazón.

Sasuke volteó la cara evitando escucharla.

-De eso se trata una familia…¿Acaso nunca haz tenido una?...- Sakura se percata de como Sasuke cambia su expresión. Ella había recordado la conversación en la fiesta.

-Déjame tranquilo, de lo único que te tienes que preocupar es de que te mantenga…- Sasuke caminó.

La pelirosa lo sujeta de golpe del brazo evitando que diera más pasos. –No…-

-¿No…?.- Sasuke la miró. -¿No qué?.-

-No.- Sakura respiró profundo a pesar de las lágrimas. –Sólo no…-

Sasuke intentó soltarse pero la mujer de hebras rosadas se sujetó hasta con sus uñas.

-Tks…suéltame Sakura.- El azabache la miró con repudio.

-No quiero que te vayas…- Confesó Sakura.

-Tengo que buscar trabajo para mantener dos bocas…- No media sus palabras.

-Por favor, Sasuke-kun.- Sakura no cesaba de llorar. –Déjame cambiarte la forma de ver una familia.-

Sasuke se sorprendió por eso, como sí supiera de que hablara.

-Tus ojos me dicen que no te llevas del todo bien con la tuya…tu expresión me cuenta que ni siquiera conoces el significado de una familia…- Sakura respiró profundo. –Yo te estoy dando una…-

-¡Pero no la quiero!.- Contestó con violencia. -¡Ese es el principal problema!. Siempre andan forzando con que debo tenerla, o mejor dicho…tengo una que no sirve y ahora tendré una que no quiero.- Sasuke se soltó empujando a Sakura con brusquedad. –Puedes engañarte a ti misma diciendo que la amas o lo amas, lo que se te de la puta gana, pero a mi no me vengas con palabras bonitas, yo estoy totalmente claro de que nunca quise esta mierda y nunca la querré.- Sasuke se sentía con prepotencia.

Sakura lo miraba con sus ojos bien abiertos, impactada por cada una de sus palabras.

-Acaso no me digas que no querías graduarte, estar con tus amigas, tener un novio, ir de compras…- Sasuke apretó la botella. –Se fue todo Sakura…-

Sakura bajó la mirada.

-Quizás una bonita familia te esperaba a ti y yo también te quite esa oportunidad. Hemos arruinado nuestras vidas…- Sasuke lanzó la botella a la pared más cercana. La botella impactó contra la pared y se partió en miles de pedazos que cayeron al suelo.

-Estoy harto de todo…- Musitó el pelinegro.

-Sólo quiero hacer que las cosas no luzcan mal…intentó hacer algo bueno por los dos.- La voz de la pelirosa era muy temblorosa.

-Las cosas están mal…- Sasuke tomó las únicas llaves de la casa y su chaqueta. –Iré a ver buscar un podrido empleo, no me esperes temprano.-

Sakura cierra los ojos cuando escucha la puerta abrirse y cerrarse después. Odiaba estar sola, y ahora no sabía con quién contar.

La pelirosa se aferró a las botellas llorando sin parar, luego caminó y comenzaba a botarlas. Encontró la escoba y el recogedor en un pequeño armario.

Ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire, se apoyó de la escoba con una mirada vacía.

-No sé qué hacer…- Se dijo así misma.

Haruno Sakura prosiguió a limpiar la casa, sin embargo, la situación emocional por la que pasaba no la dejaba seguir adelante, lloraba en cada rincón, y hasta gritaba de la desesperación.

 _¿Qué era lo que le veía a ese hombre?. Se encontraba con la cruda realidad de que no era el príncipe azul que pensaba que era, aunque en realidad, Sakura sabía que no lo era y aun así su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza por aquel chico. ¿Podría seguir soportando esto?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El día pasaba, ni siquiera se percató de que era de noche. De repente cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en la pequeña mesa de madera, iluminada por la luz blanca de la cocina. Todo el departamento estaba a oscuras, lo que daba una escena tétrica y depresiva en la cocina.

Sakura miraba fijamente el plato de cereal lleno, con sus dos manos alrededor.

Llevó sus ojos hasta la ventana a lado, se percató de la noche, se percató que no había terminado de limpiar, que llovía escandalosamente y que ahora estaba como una autista en la cocina.

Sus ojos fueron en dirección a la puerta de la cocina cuando escuchó que alguien pasaba la llave a la puerta principal del departamento.

Sasuke entró y cerró de golpe, totalmente empapado de pies a cabeza. Caminó haciéndose escuchar por todo el departamento y entró a la cocina cuando notó que era el único sitio alumbrado.

Sakura no hizo más que mirarlo.

Sasuke se sentó frente a ella, y soltó un gran suspiro derrotado. –Mañana seguiré buscando, nadie está contratando ahora…-

Sakura bajó la mirada de nuevo al plato frente a ella.

Sasuke miraba fijamente la luz de la cocina, rodeaba de pequeños insectos atraídos a ella y luego se fijó en Sakura después de unos segundos de silencio. -¿Qué?. ¿No vas a decir nada?.- Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo.

Sasuke miró el plato lleno de cereal, y luego revisó con sus ojos el fregadero. -¿Es lo único que haz comido todo el día?. Es peligroso, necesitas alimentarte bien, Naruto me dijo que había suficiente comida para los dos. Si tienes mucha hambre puedes comer por ambos…-

Sakura no respondió.

-Maldita sea, Sakura…sé que soy una decepción, se supone que llegaría con un trabajo y buenas noticias, pero…- Suspiró con decidía. –No fue así…-

La pelirosa seguía sin decir nada.

-¿¡Quieres decir algo, por favor!?.- Sasuke se alteró del silencio inmenso que inundaba la cocina.

Sakura comenzó a llorar. –Esto es horrible…-

-Dime algo que no sepa, maldita sea.-

-Lo siento…hago lo que puedo, pero es demasiado…-

Sasuke la miró sin comprender sus palabras soltadas al aire.

-No puedo…- Sakura finalmente se llevó sus manos a la cabeza, acariciando sus peculiares cabellos rosados.

-Intenté…pero me duele mucho, yo…no sé qué hacer…-

-Nadie sabe qué hacer, Sakura…- Sasuke no ayudaba mucho con sus palabras. –Escucha, mañana las cosas saldrán mejor.-

-Es lo que yo siempre me digo, pero es mentira, siempre es mentira, Sasuke-kun.- Sakura se haló sus propios cabellos.

-No lo es…-

-Sí…¿Quién dice que mañana no empeorara todo?. Sigo siendo tan estúpida e ingenua para creer que las cosas mejoraran.- Sus lágrimas corrían como cascadas.

-No puedes perder la esperanza.- Musitó el pelinegro.

-¿De qué sirve…?.- Preguntó con inocencia.

El azabache quedó en silencio.

-¿Lo ves?.- Sakura soltó una risa pobre, falta de gracia y hasta deprimente. –Todo fue un error…un tonto error.-

Sakura apoyó sus manos de la mesa. –No tengo hambre, sí quieres puedes comerlo…- Se levantó una vez pronunció esas palabras y caminó saliendo de la cocina.

Sasuke dejó extender sus piernas, y se recargó del espaldar de la vieja silla. –Maldita sea…- Miró el plato lleno, luego el foco de luz.

El azabache tampoco tenía hambre con todo lo que había pasado en este día, estaba convencido de que no podía tener la esperanza para decir que las cosas saldrían mejor, él nunca la tuvo, y es quizás por eso que contaba con Naruto para que lo hiciera, con personas como él y Sakura.

Sasuke sonrió levemente, siquiera se notó que lo hizo. Gracias a Naruto, Sasuke pudo seguir adelante en momentos de furia con su familia, en momentos de tristeza cuando Itachi se tuvo que despedir, en otros en los que Sasuke no hallaba más respuesta que el odio y el resentimiento.

Sakura era igual, a pesar de que sólo la conoció una noche, y hoy, sentía que era igual que Naruto por su energía, por esa luz que sobresalía de sus ojos verde jade. Algo en ella le daba cierta calma de que la situación mejoraría, de que no era el fin del Mundo. El azabache no sabía cómo sentirse ni decirlo, no quería ahogar sus penas en alcohol, pero tampoco sabía manejarlo.

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron como una nube al escuchar el sonido de su teléfono, cuando lo sacó del bolsillo notó que era un mensaje de Suigetsu.

 _"Habrá una gran fiesta en el bar del centro. Muchas chicas están esperando aquí por ti, ayer nos quedamos esperando a que llegaras, suponimos que te habían castigado. Si estas animado, ven y la pasarás excelente." –Suigetsu_

Sasuke lo pensó, no obstante, algo en él le hacía tener la necesidad de consumir, de ir y divertirse, de olvidarse de todo.

Tomó sus cosas y salió de la cocina para abrir la puerta, donde al salir, la cerró de golpe.

Sakura escuchó, y se quedó mirando el techo. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Le dolía que Sasuke prefiriera irse a beber que estar con ella, aunque Sakura sabía que eso era así y que él no tendría por qué cambiarlo.

Sin embargo, para Sasuke no fue tan fácil desahogarse de sus problemas. Mientras sus amigos bebían y coqueteaban con mujeres en el bar. Él por su lado pensaba en aquella mujer de cabellera rosa, estaba a una desdicha inmensa de haberle arruinado su vida, pero aun así, muy a fondo de él sentía la sensación de protegerla, de estar con ella _¿Por qué?._ Nunca había ido a una fiesta o a un bar en el que se quedará pensando como imbécil en vez de divertirse, no quería está diversión, quería algo más. _Estaba rodeado de alcohol y gente, no obstante, se seguía sintiendo solo, como al principio de esta asquerosa vida mala._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _-_ No, no sé nada de ella.- Reclamó el rubio.

-Maldita sea Naruto, ella me preocupa. Ha estado tan distante y solitaria, no es la misma de antes. Ni siquiera se molestaba en sonreír de costumbre cuando comía alguno que otro chocolate.- Ino suspiró derrotada. –No la he visto…y no sé qué hacer.- Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

El rubio desvió su mirada al ver aquellas lagrimas caer como cascadas, él sabía lo que sucedía pero no podía decirlo, sentía que ellos debían tomar responsabilidades y ser quienes dijeran la verdad.

-Su familia me ha llamado también…pensé que tu sabrías…- Ino se limpiaba las lágrimas con el pañuelo.

Sai, su ahora novio, acarició la espalda de la mujer para consolarla.

-Seguiremos buscando, amor.- Dijo Sai.

Naruto se acarició la nuca con una mano. Respiro profundo y suspiró. –No queda de otra, pero no te rindas Ino. Pronto sabremos que sucedió.-

-Es…es que no lo entiendes, Naruto. Ella se fue con varias de sus cosas, y no sé a dónde. Ella no es mochilera, entonces….no sé qué es lo que está pasando.- Ino se echó a llorar en el pecho de Sai, totalmente desconsolada.

Naruto hizo una mueca de molestia para sí mismo, estaba en el medio de un problema estúpido por culpa de su tonto amigo que no midió las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Mejor vámonos Ino, Naruto tiene razón, seguiremos buscando mañana…- Miró a Naruto en sinónimo de despedida y caminó abrazando a Ino.

Ella no dijo más nada, sólo sollozaba a causa de la desaparición repentina de su mejor amiga.

Naruto observó cómo se iban y miró su teléfono, ocultaba unas ganas incalmables de llamarlo y reclamar que dijeran la verdad pero no debía forzar algo tan delicado.

Se sentía prepotente, no podía hacer más nada que callar y esperar.


	6. He loves me, he loves me not

**Aproveché en hacer otro capítulo para ustedes. Es algo corto pero deja mucha intriga y bastantes preguntas al aire. Prometo que el siguiente los dejará con la boca abierta.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

 **He loves me, he loves me not.**

-Que mala jugada hermano.- Reclamó Suigetsu.

-Lo sé…no sé qué carajo hacer, ahora tengo que cargar con dos molestias.- Exclamó Sasuke.

-No sabríamos que decirte, Sasuke. ¿Tu familia lo sabe?.- Bebió Juugo de la botella que tenía en mano.

-Sí…la muy condenada fue hasta mi casa a decírmelo, frente a mis padres…-

-Eso se llama venganza. Es una mala suerte que siendo tu primera vez saliera esto, sobretodo de una rarita.- Exclamó Juugo.

Sasuke calló, a pesar de estar ebrio, no podía negar que Sakura era extrañamente bonita. Por alguna razón, desde que tomaba, y aún cuando estaba sobrio, siempre pensaba en ella, no entendía por qué o se negaba a querer entender.

Una mujer, que escuchaba algo alejado, se acercó a ellos y pasó por detrás del asiento del azabache.

-Deberías dejarla…no entiendo por qué sigues con ella…- La mujer acarició el pecho del pelinegro por detrás. Rozando sus dedos en él.

-No me vengas con eso, Karin…- Apartó sus manos de él y se levantó intentando mantenerse de pie.

-Podrías seguir con tu vida si la dejaras.- Exclamó la pelirroja.

-No es la opción, el bebé…y ella tampoco tienen la culpa de mi error…-

-Si la tiene, ella quiso.- La mujer se ajustó sus lentes rojos. –Tienes que dejarla, ese hijo es una carga que no mereces.-

-¿Y qué merezco?.- Sasuke no quería discutir. –Escuchen…iré a mi departamento.- Dijo mirando el reloj de su muñeca. –Son las 4 de la mañana y tengo que…estar al menos sobrio para seguir buscando empleo.-

-Deberías usar ese departamento para dar buenas fiestas, así te podrías distraer un rato.- Exclamó Suigetsu despreocupado.

Sasuke rió con arrogancia. –No está vez…Si viviera solo, lo haría.-

Juugo escupió el alcohol que tenía en la boca. -¿Qué?. ¿Estás viviendo con ella además?.-

-Claro, mis padres me botaron de la casa como a un perro sarnoso, y por suerte encontré un departamento que estoy rentando…- Aclaró Sasuke.

La pelirroja apretó los dientes. –Con más razón deberías dejarla, a ella y al desquiciado bebé.-

-No quiero hablar más de eso, Karin.- Exclamó Sasuke fastidiado.

-Estás cosas no pasarían sí lo hubieras hecho conmigo, sí me correspondieras te haría feliz como a cualquier otro hombre.- Dijo Karin.

El pelinegro la miró con asco. –No gracias…que te quede claro que no voy a ser uno de tus tantos amoríos.- Sasuke tomó la botella que estaba en la mesa y caminó. –Nos vemos, chicos…-

La mujer maldijo por lo bajo. –Maldita zorra.- Karin se preguntaba porque había sucedido esto, ella quería que fuera exclusivamente suyo. La pelirroja caminó siguiendo al azabache sin que Juugo ni Suigetsu se dieran cuenta.

 **.**

 **.**

El azabache llegó a su departamento vivo, milagrosamente. Abrió las puertas de la casa y cuando entró no pudo cerrar del todo bien.

Sasuke se volteó para verificar que impedía que la puerta se cerrara. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a la misma mujer con la que habló hace un momento.

-Oh maldita sea contigo…- Sasuke se apartó cuando ella entró por la fuerza.

-Déjala.- Exclamó ella.

Sasuke rueda los ojos, harto de escucharla y que se convenciera de que alguna vez estarían juntos. –Vete a la mierda…- El azabache caminó hasta la sala, pero la mujer lo siguió.

-Yo puedo hacerte muy feliz, sólo tienes que dejarla.- Karin insistió.

-Ya tuve mala suerte con una…y la verdad es que no quiero otras mujeres en mi vida.- Aclaró secamente el azabache.

La pelirosa miraba a través de la abertura de la puerta que siempre dejaba mal cerrada. Algo dentro de ella le carcomía el corazón.

-No lo repetiré otra vez, Karin. No quiero estar contigo.- Sasuke bebió de la botella.

-Sí ella es el problema, sabes cuál es la solución.- Dijo Karin.

Sasuke lanzó la botella a la pared como de costumbre. –Dije que te largaras de mi departamento.- Respondió hiriente.

La mujer miró alrededor y notó que alguien los observaba, se molestó inmensamente. –No lo dejaré así, Sasuke-kun. **A la final te quedaras con quien verdaderamente te haga feliz**.- La pelirroja caminó y azotó la puerta cuando salió del departamento.

Sasuke suspiró, se acarició la frente secándose el sudor con los dedos.

Sakura salió de la habitación, perpleja de la discusión y lo miró. -¿Quién era ella?.- Exclamó.

-Que te importa…vete a dormir.- Le respondió seco.

-Me importa, eres el padre de mi hijo y yo no quiero que haya terceros en esta familia.- Respondió ella como sí sus palabras tuvieran veneno.

-Ya hay terceros.- Señaló el vientre de Sakura. Sus pijamas hacían notar su pequeño vientre inflado, ya al tercer mes de embarazo.

Sasuke se percató, nunca se había fijado en eso, probablemente porque Sakura a vista de otros se cubría con suéteres y camisas holgadas. Seguro tenía vergüenza o pena ajena por su embarazo no deseado.

La pelirosa bajó la mirada observando su blanco estómago, y colocó sus manos en él. –No le hagas caso.- Se dijo así misma, o a lo que sea que le hablara allá dentro.

El pelinegro suspiró cansado de todo, la resaca no lo dejaba en paz. –Vete a dormir.-

Sakura lo miró. –Tenemos que hablar, estás gastando todo el dinero en tus vicios y no aportas nada.-

-Te dije ayer que no tuve suerte…- Exclamó Sasuke.

-¡Entonces sal y sigue buscando!.- Gritó Sakura.

-¡¿Te parece tan fácil como pelar mandarinas?!.- Respondió agresivamente.

-Quiero que dejes de andar saliendo y bebiendo sin control.- Exclamó la pelirosa.

-¡Déjame ser feliz!.- Gritó.

-No eres feliz. Por eso te dejas consumir por algo tan dañino como el alcohol.- Sakura tomó un pedazo de la botella que salió volando, justo donde estaba la etiqueta y se la colocó en la cara del azabache.

Sasuke apartó la mano con recelo.

-¿Quién era ella?. No puede haber otras mujeres ni otros hombres en este momento, no podemos ser una familia tan destruida, necesitamos uno del otro para salir adelante. ¿No puedes entender eso?.- Sakura colapsó, sentía _celos._

-Somos una familia destruida, una familia que no quiere ser familia.- Sasuke caminó hasta el balcón.

Sakura se quedó callada y lo miró perpleja.

-Tu no me amas, yo no te amo. Lo que pasó fue un grave error por andar bebiendo y no usar protección.- Respondió crudamente, agresivo y fuerte.

Sakura miró el pedazo, se cortó ligeramente ocasionando que soltara el cristal y caminó rendida a su habitación.

 _Era verdad, no entendía porque actuó de esa manera, él no la amaba, ella no lo amaba ¿O sí?._

 _Quizás debía aceptar que todo fue un mero accidente por no haberse cuidado debidamente, pero a la pelirosa no le bastaba esa respuesta, no. Había algo más, ella actuó así por otra causa, una causa que aún no entendía._


	7. It's all about us

**¡Hola de nuevo a mis queridas lectoras!, lamento la tardanza, estoy haciendo otro fanfiction SasuSaku de capítulos para pronto subirlo por aquí, siento que también les va a encantar.** _En este capítulo de hoy, tiene cierta escena cruda, sólo lo estoy avisando para que no se desagraden ante la idea._ **Gracias por seguirme leyendo. Espero sus reviews.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

 **It's all about us.**

 _2 semanas._

 _2 semanas pasaron desde aquella charla, ninguno de los dos se hablaba, Sasuke había perdido las esperanzas de encontrar un trabajo, era rechazado en todos lados por su perfil psicológico y su estatus social perjudicando por su propia familia. Los rumores habían corrido y su padre no calló la boca diciendo que el último heredero del clan había sido una deshonra, y que por nada del Mundo, la familia que ahora tendría sería reconocida, al igual que él tampoco lo era. El Uchiha estaba en el borde de la miseria y la desesperación. Dos semanas fueron suficientes para que él no comiera, ni siquiera llegara a casa por días enteros, y cuando llegaba, Sakura ni se molestaba en hablar, los dos habían desaparecido de la Universidad. Nadie sabe del paradero de Sakura y sus padres comenzaron con la búsqueda desenfrenada para encontrar a su querida y única hija. Ino estaba en depresión obsoleta, ni una llamada o un mensaje le contestaba. Naruto siempre calló, esto era algo que los dos debían arreglar, a pesar de que la situación también lo tenía mal. El rubio no se atrevió a pasar por el departamento, pero sabía que algo no andaba bien._

 _Sakura estaba sufriendo, tenía unas ganas insaciables de decirle sus verdades en la cara y de besarlo al mismo tiempo. Ese hombre pelinegro la tenía en la palma de su mano y ella como estúpida se deja humillar frente a él y su repúgnate vicio con el alcohol. Sakura veía algo más en él, ella sentía que dentro de ese resentido y oscuro corazón se escondía el más hermoso hombre en esta vida._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Te enteraste?.- Preguntó Suigetsu.

-¿De qué cosa?.- Le dijo Juugo.

-En uno de los bares que fui, habían unos corporativos hablando acerca de la familia fastidiosa de Sasuke. Tenían el uniforme de dicha empresa.-

-Ajá ¿Qué pasa con eso?.- Le respondió su amigo mientras preparaba la cocaína.

-Andan diciendo que supuestamente el padre desheredó por completo a Sasuke y que no aceptaría a su nueva familia.- Exclamó Suigetsu.

-Era de esperarse, ellos son de la alta clase social, esa rarita jamás sería bienvenida.- Aclaró el hombre alto de cabello naranja.

-Supongo que ahora debe estar peor que antes, quiero decir, que las otras veces que ha venido desde que le montaron al crío. Sasuke ha estado bebiendo más de lo usual. Disfruta las fiestas pero ahora sólo quiere beber hasta quedar inconsciente antes que bailar. Más que nunca se queja de su patética vida- Exclamó de nuevo Suigetsu.

-Era de esperarse, se jodió la vida él mismo. No tiene ni qué comer y debe soportar a una desconocida con la que pasó una noche.- Exclamó Juugo.

Suigetsu contó con sus dedos. –Ya han pasado 3 meses…y en lo que hemos ido a la Universidad, Sasuke no ha venido, le pregunté estos días y me dijo que eso se había acabado, y que necesitaba un trabajo para mantener a esos dos parásitos.-

-He de imaginarse que no volvería. Es una pena, ya no debe tener ni un yen, ahora sí que estamos jodidos, normalmente nos pagaba las rondas y hasta nos compraba putas.- Aclaró Juugo

-La rara tampoco debe estar yendo a la Universidad entonces…debemos ser los únicos que sabemos del embarazo.- Dijo Suigetsu

-Hmn, ahora que recuerdo…una rubia…la rubia que estaba la otra vez con el cara de Ramen, me buscó y me preguntó si sabía algo de la pelirosa, aquella mujercita que invitamos a la fiesta de Sai.- Continuó Juugo.

-Oh, maldita sea Juugo…esa rubia y su amigo nos matarán.- Suigetsu se haló los cabellos. –La pelirosa frentuda está embarazada, y ellos lo sabrán dentro de poco.-

-Que mal por él…- Juugo empezó a inhalar cocaína.

Una mujer entró a la habitación desastrosa de los dos. -¿Pelirosa frentuda?.- Preguntó con un tono odioso.

-Sí, ¿recuerdas cuando Sasuke habló de que actualmente vive con una mujer porque la dejó embarazada?. Es una sabelotodo de la facultad de Medicina, creo que se llama Sakura.- Suigetsu esperaba su turno. –La invitamos a la fiesta porque era muy rara y pensamos que se volvería loca por ir, ella cayó redondito y fue.-

Juugo se limpiaba después de inhalar. –Luego se fue con Sasuke, una vez que le dimos unas copas con droga…esa droga que incita el libido.-

-Así que la puta…- La mujer se arregla el cabello pelirrojo que traía. –Sé quién es.-

-Pues ahora estamos jodidos también, nadie sabe dónde andan y seguro nos acusaran por esa extraña desaparición, los dos amigos rubios de ambos saben que estuvieron juntos aquella noche en la fiesta. Y para más colmo, el pobre Sasuke no tiene ni en que caerse muerto, por lo que ya no podemos beber de gratis.- Exclamó Suigetsu.

-Deberían hacer algo…¿no?. Son sus amigos.- Dijo la mujer pelirroja.

-¿Estás loca?. Que él resuelva, nosotros no nos metemos en eso. Fue su culpa no haberse cuidado, nosotros sólo le conseguimos a la rara fácil para que se divierta un poco. Hmph, ni siquiera lo agradeció.- Dijo Juugo.

-Bien, yo lo haré. Sasuke-kun debe estar conmigo y la única que puede embarazarse de él, soy yo…- Exclamó la mujer.

-Oh vamos Karin, Sasuke te ha rechazado muchas veces…- Dijo Suigetsu.

-Cuando sepa quién evitó su desgracia total, me amará…- Karin se ajustó sus anteojos.

-¿De qué rayos hablas…? Lo dices como sí fueras a asesinarla, o algo…No te metas en problemas, ahora ni siquiera tiene dinero.- Dijo Juugo, bastante drogado.

-Espero tener suerte. No me importa eso, haré que Sasuke-kun sea feliz otra vez…- La mujer sonrió con cinismo, y se esfumó de la habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La mañana de ese día, el Uchiha entraba de vuelta a la casa después de 2 días no haber estado por andar en bares durmiendo en las calles una vez terminada la ronda de tragos, el pelinegro no podía ni mantenerse de pie.

Sakura se levantó de golpe del sofá. -¿En dónde estabas?. Estaba tan preocupada por ti, no sabía dónde estabas o con quién. Además, ni siquiera tengo tu número.- Dijo preocupada.

-Deja de molestar, sólo fui a desahogarme un rato.- Se apoyó de la pared con una botella en la mano.

-¡Deja de gastar en alcohol, necesitamos el dinero para cuidar a nuestro bebé!.- Le reclamó Sakura.

-¡Cállate!.- Sasuke pasó sus manos por la frente, acariciándose para tranquilizarse. –Me tienes cansado con tus reclamos, no eres nadie para decirme que hacer.-

-¿¡Quieres dejar de comportarte como un adolescente!?. ¿¡No entiendes que ya debemos actuar como adultos por el bien de nuestro hijo!?.- Sakura estaba distinta a otros días, probablemente cambios de humor, o quizás ya estaba harta de todo.

-¡ES MI PROBLEMA!- Sasuke la miró con odio.

-No estás trayendo dinero, no estás haciendo nada.- Sakura le levantó la voz.

Sasuke no soportaba su voz, le dolía la cabeza además. –Te dije que no me fue bien…¿Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que dije?.- Bebió de la botella que tenía en la mano.

Sakura se la quitó de una. –Eso fue hace días, ya ni siquiera recuerdas cuando fue.- Sakura se alteró -¡Nadie contrataría a un ebrio como tu!.-

-¡Devuélveme eso, maldita perra!.- Sasuke le apartó la cara para alcanzar la botella.

Sakura lo empujó. –¡No!. ¡Ya basta!.- Sakura tiró la botella al suelo y se alejó para que los vidrios no le cayeran tan cerca. -¡Eso te destruye y por eso no puedes progresar!. **Deja de pensar en ti** …ahora tienes que actuar como un adulto.-

Sasuke miró como la botella se despedazó en el suelo y la miró con sus ojos irritados. –Pagarás por eso, estúpida zorra.- Se acercó a ella.

Sakura intentó darle frente, pero flaqueo, su mirada expresaba la más clara muestra de odio en su corazón.

El Uchiha le partió la cara de un solo golpe con el puño. La tomó del brazo y la lanzó contra las puertas del balcón.

-¡Me cansé de tenerte que soportar a ti y los demás!.- Gritó el azabache.

Sakura casi se cae, por suerte, logró apoyarse de las puertas. Estaba sorprendida por como actuó con tanta fuerza sobre ella.

-¡¿QUÉ?!. ¿¡OTRA VEZ TE VAS A QUEDAR CALLADA!?.- Sasuke la tomó de sus largos cabellos rosáceos y los tiró como si fueran sogas.

Sakura gritó del dolor e intentó sujetar sus manos para que se detuviera.

-¡Lo único que quería era tener una noche de diversión, no una mujer que me jodiera la vida con una puta cría que no quiero!.- La tiró con fuerza al suelo, más alejada de él.

Sakura gritó del dolor, cuando escuchó sus pasos acercarse, inmediatamente se sentó y se alejó con sus manos hasta chocar contra la pared.

-Ahora vienes con tu puta cara angelical, a decirme que lo quieres tener, que prefieres tener ese error que la buena vida que antes disfrutabas.- Sasuke la miraba distinto.

Sakura se cubrió su cara para evitar más golpes. -¡Aléjate de mi!.-

Sasuke se agachó y la tomó de las piernas para halarla hasta él.

Una vez recostada completamente sobre el suelo, se sentó encima de ella impidiéndole el movimiento de sus piernas.

Sakura inmediatamente sintió un golpe de lleno en su estómago producido por el codo del Uchiha. -¡Sasuke-kun! Por favor…basta.- Sakura derramaba lágrimas, estaba muerta del miedo.

Intentó detener sus brazos, pero la fuerza del pelinegro era más que la de ella, se soltó bruscamente y le volteó la cara con otro golpe.

Sakura se sentía sin aire por el golpe en el estómago, ahora su cara sentía el hormigueo incontrolable debido al golpe.

Sasuke golpeaba una y otra vez la cara de Sakura hasta que finalmente, después de 6 golpes más en su rostro, se detuvo. Sudaba, y respiraba con violencia, como si le costara halar aire.

-Ramera asquerosa…- Sasuke le volteó la cara para que lo mirara fijamente.

La pelirosa lo miraba con temor, agonía y sufrimiento en esos bellos ojos color jade, soltaba sangre de sus labios y hasta estaba despeinada. Temblaba debido al miedo producido por su comportamiento violento.

Sasuke se fijó en cada detalle y la soltó. Inmediatamente se levantó. La pelirosa retrocedió sin piedad hasta chocar de nuevo contra la pared, se abrazó así misma y lo miraba un poco sobre sus cabellos rosáceos.

-Sakura…-

-No me toques.- Interrumpió la pelirosa.

Sasuke miró sus manos algo cubiertas de sangre por los golpes que le dio, miró la botella despedazada con alcohol en el suelo y luego la vio a ella. La escena era tal cual la que _nunca quiso terminar en su vida_.

Bajó su mirada, avergonzado por lo que hizo. No tenía el valor de disculparse, siquiera de decir algo.

Sasuke caminó, sacó de nuevo las llaves y abrió la puerta. Miró a Sakura de reojo una vez más y finalmente salió cerrando, sin embargo, no se escuchó que le pasara llave a la cerradura.

Sakura se cubrió su rostro con sus blancas manos, se escuchaban sus sollozos en la soledad del departamento. Estaba atrapada en este infierno que probablemente ella misma se buscó.

 _¿Qué le había visto a ese hombre?. Estaba tan muerta del miedo que ahora no pensaba en claro, dudaba de que alguna vez pudo haberle gustado. Ella estaba clara el cambio brusco en el cual él mismo se había sometido, pero esto era demasiado para ella. Fue capaz de maltratarla, así que sería capaz de hacer lo mismo con su pequeño hijo._

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke miraba por la ventana, los autos pasar, la gente caminar. Se tomaba un buen vaso de Whisky para poder pasarse la amargura, y la decidía que tenía.

 _¿Por qué le había afectado tanto el hecho de haberla golpeado? Quizás porque no lo merecía, porque era mujer, porque nunca había lastimado a una señorita. Sasuke sentía dentro de él que era por algo más. En esas dos semanas de pura agonía, mientras bebía y escuchaba la música, todo se volvía oscuro y en lo único que pensaba era en Sakura. ¿Qué tenía ella que lo hacía imposible descansar?. ¿Sentía culpa?. Era claro que era en parte culpable de todo lo que sucedía, pero no, no era eso._

 _Se acomodaba en el asiento, no obstante, nada lo confortaba. Volvió a tomar del Whisky, sin embargo, ni eso lo relajaba._

 _Recordaba ese momento, la primera vez de ambos. Sasuke la había sentido mágica, con Sakura estaba a gusto, con ella se sentía especial y devuelta en un zona de confort. Estaba consciente de que todo había pasado por el alcohol, pero esa respuesta no era la que buscaba. Había algo más._

 _Se sintió como la mierda, fue tan capaz de lastimar a esa hermosa mujer y a su futuro hijo. Se convertía en lo que más odiaba._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Mientras tanto, en el mismo café de la otra vez, dos chicas comían_.

 **.**

 **.**

-Me equivoqué.- Exclamó Sakura. La pelirosa bajo la mirada, derrotada y humillada por lo que pasó.

Su amiga quedó en un gran silencio, no sabía ni que comentar. Estaba tan asustada cuando recibió finalmente una llamada de Sakura después de 2 semanas.

-Gracias por no decirle a mis padres que estoy aquí.- Sakura tenía una voz débil. No era para nada la Sakura de antes.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió?.- Se atrevió a preguntar su amiga. La duda era existencial en ella, no podía quedarse sentada observando como su mejor amiga se destruía pedazo por pedazo.

-Estoy esperando un bebé, y es de Sasuke-kun.-

Su amiga golpeó de una la mesa en la que comían y se apoyó de sus manos para levantarse. –Ese hijo de…-

-Es culpa de los dos, Ino-chan.- Dijo cansada.

-¿Dirás eso mismo de tus golpes?.- Ino la calló en seco. -¿Crees que no lo noté?.- La rubia estaba desconsolada, viendo la cara de su amiga con un moretón en el ojo y el labio roto.

Sakura bajó la mirada observando su vientre inflado. –Me equivoqué con respecto a él. Fui tan estúpida, como una quinceañera enamorada.- Suspiró con la voz más quebrantada. –Sabía que era una mala idea decirle, pero…tenía derecho a saberlo, no lo sé…- Dio una pausa para agarrar aire, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir. –Algo en mi decía que no sería tan malo, que…tomaría responsabilidad, que dentro de todo, habría una bonita solución.-

-Sakura-chan…- Ino suspiró. –Siempre haz sido tan inocente…-

-Lo sé, por eso soy tan estúpida, peque por ignorante y ahora, mira como acabé.-

-La culpa no es del bebé.- Exclamó su amiga.

-No intento decir eso, lo que intento decir es que…- Sakura desvió la mirada y se secaba las lágrimas con sus manos. –Es que me equivoqué con respecto a él. No entiendo como pude pensar que sería un gran hombre, y eso que escuchaba que era toda una…asquerosidad de un tiempo para otro, creo que pensé que podía cambiar eso pero…¿qué soy yo de especial para él?.- Sakura sollozó por lo bajo.

-No tienes porqué andar llorando por alguien que no lo merece, ese idiota cambió por su cuenta y no dejará de ser así también por su propia cuenta.- Ino se puso seria. –No es tu culpa. Él fue quien decidió caer así de bajo.-

Sakura se secó sus lágrimas y apretó la maleta que cargaba aún lado. -¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa…?.- Preguntó con inocencia.

-¡Claro que sí, Sakura-chan!.- Ino intentó sonreírle. –Olvidaremos todo lo que sucedió y saldremos adelante. No necesitas a ese imbécil para cuidar a tu hijo.- Trato de darle ánimos.

Sakura asintió sin más. Le dolía dejarlo, no obstante, quizás era lo mejor, quizás Ino tenía razón. Sakura intentó hacerse la indiferente ante la situación, le era imposible no sentirse cada vez peor por lo que sucedía a su alrededor, estaba sola siempre, y se cansó de eso.

Comenzó a madurar y pensó en su bien y en el de su futuro hijo o hija, no podía seguir con alguien que no la amaba ni amaría a su descendencia. Sakura entendió que Sasuke no era el hombre para ella, y que lo que sintió fue un amor adolescente sin basamentos claros para que fluyera algo como en los cuentos de finales felices.

Ino se levantó, tomó su bolso, pagó la cuenta y caminó de la mano con su amiga.

-No le digas a mis padres…- Sakura respiró profundo. –Aún no me siento lista.-

-No es bueno que lo sigas ocultado, estoy segura de que ellos te apoyarían, pero…te haré caso, nada más porque eres muy necia, frentuda.- Ino sonrió.

Sakura rió por lo bajo. –Gracias…-

 **.**

 **.**

 _La tarde pasó._

El azabache regresó a su departamento como a eso de las 6:50 p.m y se encontró con el departamento totalmente abierto a todo público.

Sasuke apresuró el paso alarmado, existía la posibilidad de que alguien entró por la fuerza e intentara un robo o una violación en contra de Sakura.

El departamento lucia solitario y medio sucio, como otras veces que había venido.

-¿Sakura?.- Preguntó. No recibió respuesta alguna y siguió caminando esperando encontrarla.

Abriendo cada una las habitaciones empolvadas, seguía sin encontrar rastro alguno de la pelirosa.

Sasuke desordenó sus cabellos preocupado. _¿Se la habrían llevado?._ No se explicaba que diantres había sucedido. Por último, abrió la habitación donde ella dormía y encontró sólo la maleta de él. Exploró la habitación en busca de alguna pertenecía de esa mujer y sólo encontró el aroma impregnado de la pelirosa en el vacío de la habitación.

El Uchiha miró de nuevo el lugar, y se acordó que nunca cerró la puerta con llave de lo apresurado que salió. **Sakura se había ido**.

 _¿Debería estar feliz?. Era libre, al fin era libre._

Sasuke caminó hacía la sala, parpadeando varias veces, intentando asimilar sus propias conclusiones. Sí, en efecto, estaba seguro de que se había ido, y sabía perfectamente por qué.

El azabache se sentó en el sofá donde Sakura lo esperó por la mañana. Miró la ventana del balcón y suspiró. **_Ahora sí la había cagado_** _._

No estaba feliz, y era lo que más odiaba. No comprendía porqué demonios no estaba feliz ante la libertad de que no tendría que preocuparse por ella o el hijo que esperaba.

Su extraña cara, su cabello peculiar, sus ojos brillosos, su molesta voz, todo lo extrañaba ahora.

No fue bueno con ella en ningún momento, sólo en la fiesta, pero era una fiesta. _¿Por qué era tan especial la puta fiesta?. El azabache no dejaba de pensar en aquella mujer, reviviendo el momento en que la vio, en que le gustaba su cabello, en que escuchó sus gemidos. ¿Quería sexo?. No, **quería a Sakura.**_

Ahora estaba sentado, solo, sin dinero, sin familia, sin amigos, sin nadie más que él y su amargura consumida por el alcohol y el cigarrillo.

Algo dentro de él, le producía la sensación de asco y repudio a la idea de desahogarse con una botella o fumar para desentenderse de sus problemas. Eso era algo nuevo.

Por primera vez quería arreglar las cosas, quería hablar con ella, quería disculparse, quería abrazarla y admitir que fue un completo idiota.

No sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera estaba seguro si lo perdonaría, ella tenía razones suficientes para irse y nunca volverlo a ver. Quizás esa era la respuesta, que nunca lo volviera a ver.

Sasuke se mordió las uñas, no quería que esa fuera la respuesta. Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y escribió un mensaje de texto.

Una vez envió el mensaje, se recostó en el sofá colocando su teléfono encima de su abdomen y cerró los ojos.

 _Necesitaba ayuda._


	8. Friend o foe

**Hola a todos de nuevo, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Los he estado leyendo y debo decirles que hace que me emocioné más al escribir. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero les compenso con este capítulo y el siguiente que vendrá será fenomenal. Una vez más, espero les agrade.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

 **Friend o foe.**

Sasuke esperaba en el bar, miraba vacíamente el vaso con vodka que pidió. Las chicas se le quedaban observando, inclusive se acercaban a preguntarle si quería pasar un rato divertido y él solo las rechazaba.

 _5:50 decía el reloj colgado sobre la pared del bar._

La puerta se abrió en silencio, y la persona por la cual Sasuke esperaba, llegó.

-Te tardaste…pero es típico en ti.- Dijo sin mucha emoción, el pelinegro.

-Ino me llamó ayer por la noche.- Cortó la conversación, y se sentó a su lado, en el taburete de madera.

Sasuke esperó a que él terminara de hablar.

-Me dijo que Sakura-chan la contactó finalmente después de 2 semanas y 2 días que no la había visto por ningún lado. Fueron a un café y ella le explicó todo lo que sucedió.- Naruto pidió un simple vaso con agua.

-Al menos está en buenas manos.- Dijo para sí mismo en voz alta.

Naruto lo miraba serio con una pizca de molestia en esos ojos azulados. –Porque contigo no lo estaba de ninguna forma. Ella me dijo de los golpes.- Naruto apretó sus puños.

-Sí…- Sasuke cerró los ojos resignados. –Llegué muy ebrio y acabado, no pensé en claro y ella…ella sólo decía cosas que eran verdad pero yo no lo quería aceptar y acabé cometiendo el peor error de mi vida, haberla lastimado.- El azabache desvió la mirada.

El cantinero regresó con el vaso con agua que pidió el rubio.

-Creí que el peor error de tu vida, era haber tenido un hijo.- Naruto tomó el vaso con agua, y lo apretó claramente molesto.

-Pff…- Sasuke sonrió débil. –Es el que menos culpa tiene de tener un padre tan imbécil.-

Naruto tomó un sorbo del agua, observando a su querido amigo.

-Debería estar feliz. Pero no lo estoy, y no entiendo porqué.- Continuó el azabache

-No, si entiendes y sabes porqué, pero no quieres aceptarlo. Como todo.- Respondió su amigo.

-No…no quiero.- Sasuke lo aceptó. –Quiero disculparme por lo que hice, corregir lo que sucedió, hacerla entender que cambiaré por ella y por el bebé.-

-No.- Naruto se lamió sus propios labios. –Tienes que cambiar por ti mismo, para que así el cambio favorezca a los demás. Tienes que probarte a ti mismo que no eres esto.- Señaló con su mano en una mirada de repudio a la persona que tenía en frente.

-Eres más que eso, y Sakura-chan lo sabe, por eso se quedó contigo un tiempo. Sin embargo…- Volvió a tomar del vaso y tragó. –No aguanto más que no le dieras respuesta a sus sentimientos.-

Sasuke lo miró con inocencia. -¿Sentimientos?.-

-Sakura-chan puede parecerte una típica chica enamorada del chico popular, bonito y rebelde de la Universidad, el gran Uchiha Sasuke, pero la verdad es que ella siente algo más complejo contigo. Fue capaz de soportar tu desdicha y seguro de trasnocharse esperando a que regresaras, intentando alentarte a que siguieras adelante por la familia que ella intenta construir en ti.- Aclaró su amigo rubio.

Sasuke pasó una mano por su cara. –Maldita sea…- Suspiró y dejó de agarrar el vaso con Vodka, del cual no había bebido ni un poco.

-Sí realmente quieres recuperarla, tienes que dejar el verdadero problema.- Naruto miró el vaso de su amigo.

-Tienes razón…- Admitió el pelinegro.

Naruto tragó lo último que quedaba de su vaso con agua. –Me alegra que me hayas querido hablar de esto, pensé que nunca sucedería.- Rió por lo bajo.

- _Gracias_ …- Interrumpió el azabache.

Naruto lo miró con sus ojos bien abiertos. Sasuke nunca se expresaba, pero sabía que cuando lo hacía, lo hacía con sinceridad.

-Gracias por estar conmigo en este momento, por haber venido, por haberme apoyado, por todo…-

-Para eso están los amigos.- Naruto sonrió.

-Había olvidado el significado de esa palabra.- Sasuke sonrió levemente también.

-Las cosas mejoraran. Tu lucharas por el cambio que quieres lograr, dattebayo.- Naruto colocó una mano en el hombro derecho de su amigo.

-Iré a verla, iré a pedirle perdón, iré a decirle todo. Yo…- Dio una gran pausa.

Naruto esperó paciente.

-Lo sentí tan especial esa vez, yo…- Volvió a dar otra pausa.

-Creo que estoy enamorado de ella, y tengo la necesidad de hacer las cosas bien, de tener la buena familia que _quiero_ con ella. ¿Eso…está mal?.- Preguntó con inocencia.

-No, se llama amor.- Naruto rió un poco. –Eres un idiota, Teme.- Lo volvió a llamar como antes.

Sasuke rió por lo bajo.

-Pero…- Naruto se puso serio. –No esperes que caiga a tus brazos como el resto de las chicas, lo que hiciste no tiene perdón, de hecho…es probable que Ino hasta te denuncie, o la misma Sakura-chan…- Naruto fue interrumpido por su amigo.

-Entiendo, y lo aceptaré. Pero antes de podrirme en la cárcel recalcándome lo imbécil que soy, debo pedirle perdón, decirle que lo hice a causa del licor y mi inseguridad. Sobretodo que no volverá a pasar…porque no quiero volver a lastimarla más nunca.- Sasuke miró su vaso resignado, estaba consciente de que la había cagado completamente en lastimar a la mujer que le intentaba dar una oportunidad de vivir de otra manera. Estaba más claro que el agua que probablemente debía pagar por como la trató, y hasta cierto punto, se sentía preparado. Más que todo, Sasuke quería redimirse y dejarle seguro a esa pelirosa que cambiaría, y que no lo apartara por completo de su vida, que el cambio en él sería tan grande para que ella se sintiera orgullosa de escogerlo como compañero en un futuro amoroso.

Naruto observó el lado decisivo de su amigo, él sabía más que nadie que cuando Sasuke quería algo, no había ni forma de manera de hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Quizás Naruto no estaba seguro de que Sakura lo perdonara, pero al menos Sasuke cambiaría para bien y estaría allí para Sasuke aunque sea para visitar a su hija o hijo. Sasuke no estaba pidiendo del todo amor, pues estaba consciente de que sería difícil que eso sucediera otra vez, Sakura no sería tan tonta, lo único que quería era que supiera lo arrepentido que estaba y que liberara la culpa de su alma por haber sido un tremendo estúpido.

Naruto miró el vaso con agua, luego miró el reloj, y después enfocó sus ojos en su amigo.

-Te llevaré a casa de Ino, sin embargo…- Naruto quitó la mano del hombro de su amigo. –Primero debes darte un baño y lucir algo más presentable.-

Sasuke se miró y notó en la desidia que había caído. –También tienes razón en eso.-

Naruto rió de nuevo, más alegre. Se levantó del asiento y haló del brazo a su amigo para llevárselo fuera de ese lugar.

Los dos salieron del lugar sin más que comentar.

A eso de las 7:30. Un auto se estacionó frente a una casa, con un gigantesco jardín abundado de hermosas flores. La casa era pequeña pero se veía cómoda y cálida para la familia que vivía allí.

-Te esperaré aquí y me cuentas como te fue.- Aclaró el rubio una vez sacó las llaves de su auto.

Sasuke respiró profundo, colocó su mano en el seguro de la puerta, sin embargo, no se atrevía a abrir la puerta.

Miró la casa por la ventana, dudaba de sus decisiones como nunca antes.

-Hazlo.- Dijo el rubio. –Dattebayo, sólo vives una vez, cree en ti.-

El azabache volvió a respirar profundo, y salió del auto cerrando, miró a los lados y finalmente pasó por el hermoso jardín. Se arregló los cabellos hacía atrás, luego estiró su camisa azul para verse aún más presentable.

Tocó el timbre.

Nadie contestó.

Sasuke observó que no había auto estacionado, quizás no había nadie en casa, o al menos los padres de Ino. Volvió a tocar.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer rubia lo miró con resentimiento. -¿Qué haces aquí?.-

A Sasuke se le congelaron los nervios, no articulaba ni una palabra con claridad, quería salir corriendo y llorar como un niño pequeño. Tragó saliva.

-He venido a hablar con Sakura.- Intentó estar serio ante la situación.

-Ella no quiere hacerlo contigo, y te pido que te largues de mi casa sino quieres que te denuncie por maltrato de género.- Amenazó la rubia.

-Lo que hice fue terrible, pero es por eso que estoy aquí, para disculparme, para decirle que fui un estúpido y que quiero arreglar todo.- Respiró profundo, sentía la punta de los dedos como picos de hielo y sus piernas temblaban. –Quiero que me de otra oportunidad.-

-La perdiste. Sakura-chan se dio cuenta de que no vales absolutamente nada, que sólo eres una basura que luce bonito.-

-Es precisamente que he venido a hablar de eso, necesito que ella sepa que me equivoqué, que he decidido cambiar y redimirme.- Aclaró el pelinegro en suma disculpa.

-Es muy tarde, Sasuke.- Ino lo miró con odio. –Las cosas no se hacen cuando tu quieras y por tú estúpida irresponsabilidad, mi mejor amiga ahora debe hacer doble papel.- Ella respiró profundo para controlar su ira acumulada. –Ella saldrá adelante sin necesidad de nadie, pero honestamente quiere que no estés ni siquiera a un centímetro cerca de ella.-

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que he venido a pedir a perdón, a demostrar lo arrepentido que estoy?.- Sasuke soltó una expresión de dolor en sus ojos negros.

-¿Y cuántas veces yo tengo que decirte que no la quiere?. Lárgate.- Ino miró hacia atrás cuando escuchó pasos, observó a su mejor amiga bajar las escaleras en pijama.

-¿Quién es?.- Preguntó ella.

-Nadie.- Respondió su amiga rubia.

Sasuke empujó la puerta con una mano. -¡Sakura!.-

Sakura se quedó perpleja al verlo, al igual que quedó estática cuando su cerebro no captaba que había venido a verla. _¿Por qué lo hizo?._

Sasuke notó el ojo morado, el labio roto y el pequeño vientre inflado sobre el camisón. Definitivamente se sentía como la mierda misma al saber que era causante de su condición física, de esos golpes, de esa tristeza en los ojos de Sakura. El corazón se le arrugó.

Ino intentó decir algo pero fue interrumpida por su amiga.

-Sasuke-kun…¿Qué haces aquí?.- Sakura no intentaba ser amenazante, pero quería ser cortante y distante con él.

-Sakura…yo…-

-No quiero verte más, Sasuke-kun.- Ella bajó la mirada. –Me equivoqué respecto a ti, y no voy a dejar que me veas la cara de ilusa otra vez.-

-Lo sé Sakura pero…-

Sakura lo miró decisiva pero las manos le temblaban e intentó forjar puños con ellas para mostrar fuerza en sí misma. –No quiero verte más nunca, lo que hiciste fue horrible…eres un…- Sakura soltó el aire del pecho. –Vete.-

Sasuke la miró, consciente y arrepentido. –Sakura…quisiera…-

Ino lo apartó de un solo empujón. –Adiós Sasuke, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.- Tomó la puerta con ambas manos y cerró en su cara.

Sasuke se volvió de piedra apenas escuchó el portazo, la imagen de Sakura viéndolo de esa manera se quedó grabada como cinta casera en su cabeza.

El catire observó todo desde el auto en cual esperaba. Metió de nuevo la llave y encendió el auto.

El azabache bajó su cabeza, derrotado, humillado, arrepentido, dolido, un montón de sinónimos que no alcanzaban a explicar el gigantesco agujero de sentimientos encontrados que sentía en ese momento.

Retrocedió un par de pasos, y se volteó queriendo no hacerlo. Bajó las pequeñas escaleras de cemento que daban paso a la casa. Miró la claridad de la luna y cerró los ojos dolido.

La pelirosa arrimó la cortina con la mano y lo observaba desde la ventana aún lado de la puerta, tenía tantas preguntas sin ser contestadas, y una extraña sensación de salir corriendo para abrazarlo.

Su amiga la sujetó de los brazos. –No puedes…- Ino la miraba fijamente para que captara sus palabras. –No debes ser débil ante sus intentos de súplica, es lo que quiere lograr.-

La pelirosa se soltó con calma, y caminó hasta las escaleras para subir de piso.

-Mañana iremos a la comisaría para denunciarlo, tranquila Sakura-chan, no dejaré que ese idiota te moleste.- Aclaró Ino.

Sakura miró hacia arriba. Ella también sentía una mezcolanza de sentimientos, haberlo visto actuar de esa manera cuando perfectamente pudo ser feliz bebiendo con sus amigos le hizo recapacitar de muchas cosas. Sin embargo, esta vez no quería ser ilusa y estúpida, capaz Ino tenía razón, solo lo hacía para verle la cara y burlarse de ella, pero…Sasuke no era así.

Respiró profundo y subió las escaleras.

Su amiga rubia se quedó observando el momento de silencio provocado por la frentuda. Escuchó el auto que estaba en frente de su casa arrancar después de unos segundos más.

El pelinegro se apoyaba de la ventana del copiloto, recargando todo su cuerpo en él, cansado y agotado de estarla cagando. Hubiese intentado abrir, pero tenía las de perder.

El rubio lo miró de reojo. –Lo seguiremos intentando, Sakura-chan se dará cuenta de que estás arrepentido y ella misma querrá hablar contigo. No te des por vencido, dattebayo.- Intentó alegrar a su amigo.

Sasuke no masculló ninguna palabra, se quedó mirando su propio reflejo en el espejo retrovisor de los laterales. _¿Valía la suficiente pena para Sakura?._

Otro auto de color rojo estaba estacionado más alejado de la casa de Ino, tenía el motor prendido pero no avanzaba.

La persona dentro del auto observaba detalladamente cada movimiento que se hizo apenas el pelinegro salió del auto. Cuando regresó derrotado y arrancó en ese mismo auto, la persona se ajustó sus lentes sonriendo con cinismo y el auto también marcho tomando el camino derecho para salir de la calle.

El azabache notó el auto, al andarse viendo por el retrovisor, justo antes de que ellos doblaran a la izquierda, ese auto se le pareció familiar por un instante.


	9. Never Forgive me, Never Forget me

**¡Hola a todas otra vez! Estoy muy apenada por la demora, el trabajo me ha consumido un poco y he estado realmente ocupada. Les he traído un nuevo capítulo para que puedan disfrutar.**

* * *

 ** _NOTA IMPORTANTE : _También quería preguntarles acerca de cómo puedo contestarles por bonitos e interesantes reviews que me han dejado, soy relativamente nueva por aquí en y la verdad es que he estado leyendo algunos foros y páginas pero nada de lo que dicen me funciona, no sé sí es que yo tengo que desbloquear alguna función importante o algo. Sí pueden ayudarme, se los agradecería mucho.**

* * *

 **He recibido notificaciones acerca de que hay lectoras que me siguen como autora y hasta me ponen entre sus favoritas. De verdad muchas gracias, no las decepcionaré. Ustedes me hacen amar más el hecho de escribir. Les deseo lo mejor y ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

* * *

 **Capítulo IX**

 **Never Forgive me, Never Forget me.**

Los días habían pasado desde aquella escandalosa noche, Haruno Sakura regresó al trabajo en la librería con su amiga Ino. Sin embargo, para Sakura, los días habían sido más insufribles que otras veces. Estaba pensando si denunciar a quien fue el amor primerizo de su vida, sería la mejor opción. Lo que había hecho fue atroz, pero…ella no quería arruinarle más la vida. Las charlas nocturnas y mañaneras que tenía con su mejor amiga la hacían despertar y dejar la estupidez de seguir sintiendo lástima por quién la había lastimado. Al cuarto día después de aquel suceso con el azabache, Sakura también se había estado preguntado por qué él había regresado, por qué fue por ella y pedía hablar con ella. Quizás había sido un tonto momento de lucidez pues no había regresado desde ese entonces.

Sakura caminaba con su amiga Ino, miraba el suelo y como sus pasos estaban en sincronía con los de ella. Miró su teléfono celular que sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

" _Sakura, necesito y quiero hablar contigo. Por favor, dame una respuesta. Sé que si me aparezco estará Ino a tu lado, y tiene todo el derecho de llamar a la policía, pero yo…sólo quiero hablar contigo. Sólo eso te pido." -Sasuke_

Sonrió sin ganas, seguramente Naruto le había dado su número. Ella no se sentía preparada para hablar, pensaba que la mejor manera de acabar con todo este drama, era hacer lo correcto.

Su amiga Ino la acompañaba al departamento de policías.

Sakura respiró profunda, sintiendo la brisa nocturna y observando las calles solitarias, estaban a cinco cuadras del departamento policial. _¿Sería esto lo más correcto?._ Lo dudaba a pesar de todo. Algo en ella le impedía hacerlo, pero…era necesario.

Sakura miró el suelo de nuevo, culpable ahora. La mezcolanza de sentimientos iban y venían.

No se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba pisando el rayado blanco, que su amiga Ino estaba gritando y que cuando volteó hacía su izquierda, dos luces blancas se acercaron muy apresuradamente a ella.

Sintió el abrazo cálido de su mejor amiga y de repente un golpe.

Cayó al suelo y observó el cuerpo de su mejor amiga aún lado de ella, formando un enorme charco de sangre entre las dos.

Se sentía mareada, le dolía todo.

De pronto el auto abrió sus puertas y se asomó una mujer de lentes y cabello rojo. Ella se acercó un poco para asegurarse de haber cumplido su cometido.

Sakura volteó la cara, intentando no caer inconsciente. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y el auto alejarse.

Cerró sus ojos.

- _Sasuke…_ -

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El azabache se encontraba en el sofá donde Sakura antes lo esperaba, no paraba de pensar en la noche desastrosa que tuvo ayer. _¿Cómo pudo dejar que acabará así?, ¿Debió actuar mejor?._ Sentía unas incontrolables ganas de consumir alcohol, no obstante, no debía. Deshacer su desdicha con un buen vaso, y un par de cigarrillos podrían ser la solución a la salida más fácil y cobarde. Pero él no quería una salida, él quería respuestas, soluciones.

Miraba una y otra vez la botella nueva que estaba en frente a él, dudaba.

El Uchiha observó la oscuridad del cielo a eso de las 9:45 p.m. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué carajo hacer con respecto a regresar a ver a Sakura. Le dolía la cabeza y en la única respuesta que pensaba era consumirse de nuevo en su vicio.

Pasó sus manos por sus cabellos ansioso, luego apoyó sus codos de sus rodillas y recostó la cabeza en las palmas de sus manos. La ansiedad lo mataba, como un montón de agujas encajándose lentamente en su piel.

Sacudió su rostro pálido con las yemas de sus dedos y escuchó por lo bajo su teléfono celular.

El Uchiha tomó el celular que se encontraba a lado de él. -¿Hola?.- Respondió sin ganas, como adormilado.

-¡Teme, soy yo!.- Exclamó alarmado Naruto.

-¿Qué sucede?.- Puso grave la voz.

-Es…Sakura-chan.- Se escuchaba que manejaba como un loco, pasándose los altos.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?.- Sasuke se levantó por instinto.

Escuchó bocinas, gritos, y hasta una que otra sirena de policía.

-Voy para allá.- Contestó apenas pudo y colgó.

El azabache tomó sus llaves que estaban en la mesa y salió del departamento cerrando, bajó las escaleras corriendo.

Apenas salió del departamento y vio a su amigo llegar. Frenó de un solo golpe y se estiró para abrir la puerta del copiloto.

El Uchiha entró. -¿Qué sucede?.- Intentó estar en calma.

-Sakura-chan está en el hospital, tuvieron un accidente automovilístico.- Naruto tomó aire. –Están en el Hospital central junto con Ino, al parecer ella salió más grave.- Retomó el control del auto y aceleró de golpe.

Sasuke mantuvo la calma ante la noticia, no obstante, las palabras de su amigo rubio se repetían en su cabeza como las imágenes de Sakura todos los días. Ninguno de los dos hablaba de la angustia, sólo querían llegar y poder ayudar.

El auto se estacionó picando llantas. Los dos se bajaron corriendo, entrando en la sala de emergencias.

-¡Por favor ayuda!..- Exclamó el azabache. -¡Necesito ver a mi novia!.- Dijo sin pensar.

Las enfermeras escucharon y lo detuvieron antes de que siguiera pasando sin permiso.

-Señor, tiene que registrarse y buscarla por la recepción, en este momento no podemos atender a todos.- Exclamó una de ellas.

-No.- Sasuke perdía el control de su cordura. –No lo entienden, ella está…- Sasuke forcejeó, intentando desesperadamente en buscarla por todas las habitaciones.

-Señor, sino se calma, le diré a seguridad que lo saque del Hospital.- Dijo la otra enfermera.

-Teme, tenemos que esperar.- Dijo Naruto preocupado, no acorde a su respuesta pero debían hacerlo.

-Pero ella…- Sasuke lo miró y luego miró a las enfermas. –¡Por favor, ayúdenla, díganle que estoy aquí, que ella y nuestro hijo estarán bien!.- Sasuke temblaba.

Las enfermas se vieron, y asintieron.

Naruto haló del brazo a su amigo para sentarse en la sala de espera.

Sasuke más que nunca experimentaba la ansiedad crónica de la incertidumbre. Estaba totalmente desorientado y perdido ante la situación, se sentía culpable y víctima de su propia mala suerte. Observando cómo la gente entraba en pánico buscando a sus familiares, viendo como también otros salían llorando por haber perdido a sus seres queridos.

Haló sus cabellos desesperados, bajó la cabeza para evitar mirar, pero escuchaba los gritos afónicos de los pacientes.

Naruto se limitaba a observar y callar. Miró a su amigo y con una mano acarició su espalda para darle apoyo emocional.

Sasuke comenzó a llorar después de tanto tiempo.

Naruto dirigió su mirada al suelo, estaba convencido de que esa pelirosa rara lo traía tan loco como para haberlo cambiado tan radicalmente.

Sasuke siguió llorando, sin privarse. Era poco creíble que una mujer tan rara y molesta como ella haya hecho algo que ni siquiera Naruto había podido hacer en su vida. El azabache se tomó de las manos, apretando con fuerza. Quería salir corriendo y abrazarla. Ahora quería ser él quien le dijera que todo saldría bien y pudiera cumplir su palabra.

La culpa le venía a la cabeza como una película de cinta. Las cosas no hubieran pasado de esta manera sí él hubiera sido condescendiente, amoroso, detallista, responsable, maduro, mejor dicho, sí hubiera sido hombre por una vez en su vida y tomado las decisiones correctas en vez en embriagarse con gente que ni lo quiere de verdad.

Sasuke ahora sentía el sufrimiento no sólo por la vida que tuvo, sino por la vida que le echó a perder a una pequeña florecita que amaba. Escuchar a la gente llorar desconsolados por la muerte de sus familiares o amigos lo ponía peor.

La piel le ardía, los ojos le irritaban, y hasta la saliva la sentía acida. No podía irse, no podía salir corriendo para salir de los problemas. No, él estaría para ella, estaría para su nueva familia.

Naruto se quedó un buen rato pensando por su lado, en estos momentos debía ser pilar cuerdo para su amigo, miró el reloj en la pared. Las agujas se movían tan lento provocando aburrición y desesperación combinada en él, algo nunca antes visto. Suspiró por lo bajo cuando se fijó en el estado psicológico critico de su amigo.

Normalmente le diría algo, pero Sasuke debía vivir el sentimiento solo, él debía hacerle frente a cualquier cosa que le pasara ahora. Algo muy dentro de él le decía que su amigo lo lograría.

Volvió a mirar el reloj. Las horas pasaron.

Sasuke se quedó dormido sobre el brazo de su amigo, de tanto llorar perdió el conocimiento, finalmente había podido dormir después de días tan complicados y obsoletos.

Naruto también se quedaba dormido, cuando una enfermera de acercó a ellos.

-Disculpe.- Dijo ella.

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe y movió a su amigo rápidamente.

Sasuke despertó y cuando se dio cuenta del lugar en donde estaban, activó todos sus sentidos y miró a la mujer frente a él.

-¿Ustedes son parientes o gente muy cercana de la señorita Haruno Sakura?.- Preguntó, se le notaba preocupada.

Sasuke sintió un nudo en la garganta. –Es mi novia y ella está…está embarazada, me gustaría verla.- Dijo desesperado.

-Ella ya fue atendida, estamos esperando al Doctor para que le diga todo el informe, sin embargo, creo que es mejor que la vea rápido, ya llamamos a su familia pero en lo que llegan, sería mejor que alguien la acompañara porque acaba de despertar.- Dijo la muy distinguida enfermera.

Sasuke asintió ignorando casi la mayoría de las palabras, sólo quería que le diera el número de la habitación.

-Ella se encuentra en la habitación 314.-

Sasuke se levantó y miró a Naruto.

-Ve tu.- Naruto sonrió para darle confianza, esto era algo que se debía resolver entre los dos. –Podrás hacerlo. Confía en ti, dattebayo.-

Sasuke sintió duda en eso pero asiente y corre hacía el ascensor para subir los pisos.

Sasuke presionó el botón, no esperó a más nadie para subir. Las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor comenzó a subir. El marcado indicaba que lentamente subían los pisos.

Sasuke respiró profundo, volvía a sentir las piernas temblar, el estómago vuelto nada y el nudo en la garganta. Era una charla simple, pero importante. Debía aclarar todo, disculparse, lamentarse, y darle a entender la sinceridad de sus palabras. El azabache sabía que no descansaría hasta que Sakura estuviera convencida de que él estará para ella y su hijo siempre, las palabras no bastarían, pero lo que hacía era muy significativo para él.

Las puertas se abrieron y camino observando todas las puertas.

 _310…311….312._

La ansiedad le vino de repente, y las ganas de consumir alcohol no cesaban.

Sasuke se paró frente a la puerta, respiró profundo y tomó la perilla.

Abrió en cuidado, dándose paso para entrar y finalmente cerró en silencio.


	10. Back to Heaven

**¡Feliz Navidad mis queridas lectoras!. Espero la estén pasando muy bien en está Víspera Navideña. Deseo que el próximo año pueda traerles mis nuevas ideas. Gracias por seguirme leyendo y que disfruten con todos sus seres queridos.  
Espero sus reviews.**

* * *

 **Capítulo X**

 **Back to Heaven**

El azabache quedó petrificado, no había nadie en la habitación. La cama estaba deshecha. Miró a todos lados y abrió la puerta del baño que estaba aún lado de la salida. Tampoco estaba ahí.

Todo era confuso ahora, miró a la cama buscando respuestas y sólo sintió la brisa fresca de la noche entrar por la ventana. Cuando miró hacía la ventana, estaba totalmente abierta, se observaba la oscuridad y las cortinas moviéndose por el gran viento que había esa noche.

Sasuke se acercó y miró el cielo apoyándose de la ventana. Una noche sin estrellas.

Escuchó unos sollozos y miró lentamente hacía un lado, tenía miedo de saber lo que se encontraría, negando esa posibilidad.

Sakura miraba vacíamente hacía el suelo, en el 6to piso del Hospital. Sus pies se resbalaban por el pequeño sobresaliente. Poco a poco se alejaba más de la ventana, deslizando las palmas de sus manos bien abiertas por el muro de concreto. Un montón de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas como nunca antes visto. Dejaba que su cabello se moviera al son del viento, la enorme prenda de embarazada color blanco también se movía al mismo ritmo.

Sasuke quedó perplejo al ver lo que hacía. -¡¿Sakura?!.- Se alteró de una. -¿¡QUE CARAJO HACES!?- Inmediatamente se subió al borde de la ventana, sujetándose del muro de alrededor para no caerse. –Ven aquí, por amor a Kami.-

Sakura negó como una niña pequeña. –Déjame en paz.- La pelirosa estaba envuelta de vendas, se notaba que le debían doler cada una de sus heridas recién cerradas, pero, la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo en hacer lo que iba a hacer ignoraba toda sensación que pudiera impedirle lograr su cometido.

-¿¡En qué carajo estás pensando!?, sea lo que sea, no es la maldita solución.- Sasuke miró hacía bajo, era una vista endemoniadamente perfecta, llena de luces por los autos, viendo a las personas caminar. Las luces de otros edificios hacían que todo combinara al son.

-Es lo mejor…- Masculló Sakura. –Estoy harta de todo…-

-¡Está no es la puta solución!.- Sasuke la volvió a mirar aterrado.

-¿Lo dices tu…el que consume alcohol para escapar?.- Ya no le importaba sonar cruda ante la situación.

-Lo sé.- Reconoció con desprecio así mismo. –Pero he dejado de hacerlo, lo he dejado para cambiar, para ser mejor persona.- Sasuke tembló sus labios, la tristeza venía.

-¿Para qué…?- La voz de Sakura era débil.

-Para estar contigo y nuestro hijo.- Dijo reuniendo todo su valor, en estos momentos no podía darse el lujo del orgullo en reprimir sus emociones y sentimientos.

-No quiero…- Sakura bajó la mirada contemplando la belleza de la calle. –Quiero que me dejes en paz.- Sakura chilló.

-No lo haré.- Sasuke se estiró para intentar tomar su mano. –Por favor, regresa.-

Sakura apartó la mano bruscamente y casi se resbala.

Sasuke se alejó instintivamente, su corazón estaba helado al imaginar lo que pronto podría suceder.

Sakura volvió a moverse una vez se reincorporó. –Por mi culpa…por mi culpa Ino-chan está mal.- Sakura sollozó más de lo usual. –Está peor que yo…¿por qué hizo tal cosa?. No merece lo que le ocurrió por una estúpida amiga como lo soy yo.-

Sasuke la miró.

-Ahora mis padres…- Sakura no podía pronunciar las palabras de tantos sollozos que salían desaforados en ella. –Lo sabrán, lo sabrán todo y me odiarán.- Miró al suelo dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran. –Estarán tan decepcionados de mi como yo lo estoy ahora de mi misma…sin amiga, sin familia, sin nada…-

Sasuke bajó la mirada, porque entendía ese sentimiento.

-¿Qué clase de madre sería para este pequeño…? Es lo que menos necesita.- Sakura bajó de nuevo la mirada observando el suelo con tentación. –No puedo más, no sé qué hacer, no sé qué decidir.- Cerró los ojos con miedo.

-Entiendo por lo que estás pasando…- Admitió el pelinegro.

Sasuke miró con profundidad a la pelirosa. –En un principio sólo pensaba en mi como el maldito egoísta que fui, pensando sólo en lo que era, en lo que la gente pensaba de mi, en fiestas, en escapar de los problemas…- Respiró profundo. –Eso debe terminar, porque ese no soy yo…-

Sakura lo miró con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-El alcohol y los cigarrillos es solo una forma de escapar de mi soledad, de mi inseguridad a mi mismo, y de los problemas que tarde o temprano debo afrontar.- Sasuke se aferró al agarré. –He perdido todo también, pero tu….estabas ahí.- Las palabras de azabache comenzaron a debilitarse. –Me esperabas día y noche, preocupada, molesta, angustiada, triste…-

Sakura bajó la mirada al recodar.

-Yo no te valore, no supe apreciar lo que tenía, y no…es la primera vez.-

Sakura lo volvió a mirar.

-No quiero perder más, no quiero perder lo más preciado que tengo…a ti.- Miró a la pelirosa con sinceridad en aquellos ojos negros que reflejaban todo el amor que podía tener.

Sakura se sonrojó ante tal revelación pero hizo una mueca descarable. –Por favor…- Dijo con arrogancia.

-Lo sé, sé que la última vez…que estábamos juntos, te demostré lo contrario…y… ** _Lo lamento_**.- Sasuke comenzó a terminar de salir de la ventana, ahora apoyando un pie del muro en el que Sakura estaba de pie.

-Lamento todo lo que hice, lamento todas las estupideces que cometí, estoy harto de eso, harto de seguir comportándome como un estúpido, harto de seguir llevando esta vida de mierda que yo mismo me busqué por aventurado tonto.- Sasuke no paraba de mirarla con total arrepentimiento. –Probablemente no me perdones, porque…lo que hice no merece perdón, ni siquiera merece consideración en hacerlo, pero…necesito decirte esto, porque…siempre he vivido ocultando lo que siento por debilidad, cuando…ocultarlo sólo me hace más débil ante las situaciones en las que debería actuar y por ende…salgo perdiendo en todo.-

Sakura no lo miró, dejando que sus cabellos cubrieran su cara.

-Desde que te vi en aquella fiesta, supe que algo tenías en esa linda mirada jade…en ese brillo especial en tus ojos.- Sasuke sonrió con nostalgia.

-Me fue tan fácil hablarte, decirte cumplidos, sonreír, comentar chistes, y disfrutar la verdadera diversión que quería.-

Sakura movió un poco la cara, y lentamente fue dirigiendo su mirada a él.

-Yo siempre había odiado estar en compañía de las mujeres, por interesadas, por molestas, por todo…pero tu, tu eres especial. Tu no eres como el resto, tu…eres una molestia que me gusta.- Rió levemente ante tal confesión. –Eres una molestia que quiero en mi vida, quiero escucharte hablar con esa cálida voz, escucharte decir tonterías, verte reír, verte feliz…- Miró el suelo apenado ligeramente, pero se decidió en decir estas palabras. –Quiero formar una familia contigo, la familia que no tengo, la familia que quiero…porque yo…-

Sakura lo miraba fijamente, perdiéndose en la inmensa noche de sus ojos negros, sus mejillas se coloraron notablemente.

- **Porque yo te amo**.- Sasuke sonrió al notar que la miraba fijamente a él. –Te amo y…quiero vivir contigo, contigo y…nuestro hijo o hija, que tendrá a unos padres excelentes, ya lo verás. Yo…me estoy esforzando en mostrarte que lo que digo, no es más que la verdad.-

Sakura se sorprendió al ver como ese azabache egocéntrico, aquel que actuaba con violencia finalmente sonrió ante ella, arrepentido, expresando todos sus sentimientos a ella.

-No, no podría soportar que optaras por esta solución Sakura, pasé lo que pasé ahora…estaré para ti, apoyándote, consolándote, lo que sea para hacerte sentir mejor.- Sasuke extendió su mano a ella para que la tomara.

Sakura miró el suelo de golpe. –Pero Ino….-

Sakura cerró los ojos del temor, esta era una salida y solución cobarde, ella nunca hubiese optado por esto en sus cinco sentido, pero el miedo y la agonía la invadían. En un futuro incierto lleno de temor e incertidumbre, no sabía que era lo mejor para nadie y ya había perdido bastante. Quería creer que las cosas saldrían mejor, pero quizás, era mentira. ¿o no?.

Sasuke la miro, en esa mirada que intentaban ocultar sus cabellos, sabía por lo que pasaba, quizás no de la misma manera pero algo similar. Sakura ahora tiraba todo a la borda, derrotada por todas las cosas malas que pasaban pero dentro de ella era una mujer tan fuerte que pudo rechazarlo por el bien de su hijo, así que ella saldría de esto, con o sin él y eso era lo que le encantaba de esa mujer. Aun así, como cualquier humano, necesitaba que alguien se lo recordara, que alguien la hiciera sonreír y darse cuenta de lo especial que es. Así como Sakura hizo con él.

-Ino lo hizo porque sabe perfectamente que lo vales, que te quiere mucho, que ella arriesgaría su vida por ti, porque…es muy difícil no quererte.- Sasuke esperaba paciente. –Ella estará bien Sakura, las cosas… _saldrán bien._ -

Sakura miró al frente al escuchar esas palabras, recordándose así misma decirlo. _¿Realmente las cosas saldrían mejor ahora sí?_

-Con respecto a tus padres…es algo que se debe enfrentar, quizás te den una sorpresa, sea buena o mala…eso no cambiará en que yo me quede contigo.-

La pelirosa soltó más lágrimas y miró su vientre. -¿Estás…seguro?.-

-Sí, estoy muy seguro, Sakura.- Sonrió para darle confianza en cuanto lo mirase. –Seremos una hermosa familia, con una bella madre como tu y un padre responsable.-

Sakura lo miró y miró el vacío. En su mirada había cierta duda.

-La solución es…estar juntos, es…salir adelante.- Sasuke seguía paciente pero decidido.

La pelirosa lo miró de nuevo y tomó la mano de él. –Te amo, Sasuke-kun.-

Sasuke sonrió sonrojado. Sakura sonríe levemente, recobrando su alegría al notar como ella había hecho que ese azabache soltará un hermoso color rojo en sus mejillas pálidas.

Sasuke la haló de a poco hasta entrar en la habitación con ella. Una vez dentro, la abrazó con la cintura con un brazo y con el otro acariciaba sus cabellos rosáceos.

-Puede que haya sido el alcohol el que nos haya llevado hasta hacer el amor…pero yo lo disfruté, yo lo sentí mágico…- Aclaró el azabache. –Me sentí tan feliz, tan yo con tu compañía, y es algo que nunca deje de pensar desde aquella noche. Fue mi error haber ocultado todo por mi imprudente forma de actuar ante todo.-

Sakura lo abrazó del cuello con sus brazos y lo besó callándolo.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos al igual que ella lo hizo y le correspondió en el beso.

Los dos se besaban con ansiedad, necesitados del tacto del otro, de liberarse un poco de tantos días de llantos y gritos. El beso no fue reacción del alcohol ni la lujuria, fue una clara respuesta de amor entre ambos.

Sasuke la abrazó por completo y acarició su espalda levemente.

El beso se volvía cada vez más apasional y tierno, una combinación peculiar que sólo ellos lograban hacer.

Las lágrimas de Sakura paraban y cada vez se ponía más roja ante el tacto de aquel hombre egoísta que la volvía loca, la volvía una adolescente enamorada.

Los dos se separaron para tomar aire y se miraron profundamente con muchísimo amor en ellos.

-Gracias…- Dijo ella.

-No, gracias a ti.- Sonrió el azabache. La cubrió con sus brazos abrazándola como si fuera lo más preciado de su vida, y es que, en efecto, eso era.

Soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas, ocultó el miedo crónico que sentía si ella llegaba a saltar, pero confió en sus palabras al igual que Naruto lo hizo con él. Confió en que podría rescatarla de la agonía al igual que su rubio amigo y ella lo hicieron con él.

Lentamente iba cayendo al suelo junto con ella. Ambos quedando de rodillas. Sakura no dijo nada, sólo lo abrazó con fuerza.

Sasuke restregaba su mejilla en ella, como sí ese simple gesto fuera suficiente para confortarla. Estuvo a perder algo, estuvo a punto de perderlo para siempre. Aquella sensación le hizo entender que no podía seguir siendo el mismo imbécil de antes. Sasuke se dio cuenta que la miserable vida que tenía no era más que una faceta malcriada de sus emociones reprimidas.

Acariciaba lentamente la cabellera rosada, calmándose así mismo. Sus lágrimas seguían saliendo, su corazón estaba acelerado, había sido lo más sereno y sincero en aquel momento, pero el miedo era agobiante sí Sakura se atrevía a despedirse de él, siendo él, siendo el culpable.

El azabache abrió los ojos contemplando a su amada, por nada del Mundo dejaría que esto sucediera otra vez, no dejaría que nada malo pasara de ahora en adelante. Inconscientemente o conscientemente, Sakura le estaba dando la oportunidad de ser feliz, de tener una familia. A pesar de que no fuera planeado, el Uchiha sentía que eso no era pretexto para conocerla bien, para enamorarla todavía más, él amaría a esa mujer y al futuro que naciera de ella.

Por un momento en su vida, pensó analíticamente en que ese hijo no era un accidente, más bien era como una lección de vida con respecto a lo que debía ser, probablemente sí, haya costado muy caro el precio de sus acciones, sin embargo, eso no le impedía sentirse feliz de que haya pasado esto para darse cuenta de que era un estúpido y que ahora sería feliz, que Sakura lo llevaría a una buena vida, divirtiéndose como él en lo más profundo quería, amando a esa mujer y a ese hijo.

La puerta se abrió, entrando dos personas muy conocidas para Sakura.

-Sakura.- Dijo una mujer, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se acercó a la pelirosa con desespero.

Sasuke se separó por prudencia y se levantó ayudando a Sakura a hacerlo también tendiendo su mano.

La pelirosa la miró, pero bajo la mirada decepcionada de sí misma. –Lo siento, mamá.-

La mujer la abrazó, estrechándola totalmente en sus brazos con agustia. –Me tenías tan preocupada Sakura…- Chilló entre sus hombros.

La pelirosa la abrazó con fuerza, volviendo a soltar lágrmas.

El señor se acercó a ambas y las abrazó con fuerza también.

Sasuke los miró, en sus ojos se notaba que estaba realmente estupefacto ante lo que veía, pero sonrió levemente debido a que ahora Sakura tendría todo lo que le faltaba antes o dejó.

-Me alegra verte después de tanto, estábamos tan preocupados por ti, buscándote por todos lados.- El señor se separó y acarició los cabellos de su hija.

Sakura los miró una vez se separó del abrazo de su madre. –Como…lo siento, no quise que supieran, tenía miedo.-

-Está bien hija…- La mujer hizo una pausa. –Te amamos, sin importar qué y te ayudaremos en lo que necesites.- Acarició la mejilla de Sakura.

Sakura sonrió con nostalgia y más lágrimas salieron de sus mejillas. –Gracias mamá, gracias papá.-

-Que esto no vuelva a pasar ¿entendido?, nos metiste un gran susto.- Aclaró el señor.

Sakura asintió sin más.

La mujer la miró determinada. –Escuchamos lo de Ino, el doctor nos dijo que ella necesitará usar muletas por un tiempo, ya que una de sus piernas quedó totalmente fracturada pero que la otra gracias a Kami ha podido mantenerse, en este momento está aún dormida. También nos dijo que el golpe en su cabeza fue severo pero que no comprometió nada y que su brazo está fracturado.- Hizo una pausa. –También nos dijo que tu debías reposar mucho, que haz pasado por demasiado. Dice que necesitas mejorar tu estado de ánimo por el bebe y por tu propia salud.-

-Sí…yo…lo reconozco, han sido días complicados.- Admitió la pelirosa. –Pero las cosas mejoraran.- Miró al azabache que seguía allí y sonrió.

Sasuke se coloró de sus mejillas repentinamente, pero quedó en silencio.

El señor lo miró. -¿Eres tu…?- Lo sujetó de la camisa de una. –Así que eres tu…-

-Papá, por favor…- Sakura los separó. –No quiero más gritos, ni discusiones.-

El azabache la miró.

-Sé que Sasuke-kun fue un idiota antes, lo reconozco. Pero lo que sucedió fue por voluntad de los dos, nosotros debemos tomar responsabilidad de nuestros actos. Sasuke-kun ha venido arrepentido por lo que hizo antes, y quiere estar conmigo y nuestro hijo.-

-No.- Respondió su padre.

El azabache tomó del hombro a Sakura por detrás. –Está bien…-

-No quiero que esté cerca, al menos mientras estás en reposo, él tiene que pensar muy bien lo que ha hecho, y si realmente quiere formar parte de esta familia, necesita más que simples palabras bonitas.- Aclaró el hombre.

-Hija, sabes que te apoyamos, pero está vez estoy de acuerdo con tu padre. El joven debe hacer acto de las consecuencias que llevan estas decisiones.-

Sakura estaba a punto de refutar, pero el azabache volvió a hablar. –Está bien.- Volvió a repetir. –No te preocupes, ellos tienen razón, no puedes culparlos por actuar de esta manera, tu dijiste que ellos lo hacen porque nos aman.-

Sakura calló y lo miró perpleja. Se supone que estaban tan tomados para olvidar lo que dijeron ese día, pero ninguno lo hizo.

-Eso no impedirá que deje de amarte y haga todo lo posible por hacerte feliz.- Sakura respiró profundo. –Pero ahora debes estar con tu familia y reposar, yo vendré cuando…las cosas se calmen un poco, y vendré con buenas noticias.-

Los padres de Sakura se miraron, no obstante, quedaron en silencio y el señor se acercó a la puerta. –Por favor, retírate.-

El azabache soltó a Sakura, y camina hacia la puerta.

Sakura lo detiene del brazo volteándolo para que la mirara. –No te vayas…-

Sasuke sonrió cuando se recordó de niño, y con dos de sus dedos se acerca a su frente, produciendo un ligero toque. –Nos veremos pronto, lo prometo.-

Sakura se sonrojó notablemente, y sus ojos brillaron más que nunca.

Sasuke se apartó soltando el agarre y finalmente caminó saliendo de la habitación.

El señor cerró la puerta una vez se fue.

Sakura colocó una mano en su frente, sonrojada, feliz, sintiéndose como una niña pequeña después de tanto tiempo de agonía.

Los padres de Sakura hablaban, discutiendo acerca de lo que pasaría después, y de lo que pasó antes. Pero Sakura estaba tan concentrada en aquel momento que definitivamente no borraría de su mente, distrayéndose en el baúl de sus pensamientos, no escuchó más nada después de eso.

Sasuke la había salvado y rescatado. Probablemente la salida que intentó usar fue la más cobarde al igual que la de él, pero ella estaba tan aterrada por un futuro sin esperanza y temor. Ella no sabía qué hacer ni a quién acudir. Toda su autoestima y belleza cayó hasta el final y estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo. Aquel azabache le hizo recordar lo tonta que se veía haciendo y que no era la salida, que _las cosas saldrían bien_. Ella sonrió cuando se percató que Sasuke había sido un idiota y de que sobre todas las cosas, querían arreglar lo que cometió y mejorar su estilo de vida.


	11. Need to be Strong

**Comienzo este año nuevo con un capítulo que particularmente me da diabetes. ¡Espero hayan pasado unas excelentes navidades! Que todos sus deseos se cumplan este nuevo año.  
Actualmente estoy escribiendo otro fic SasuSaku, es mucha más intenso y pronto lo estaré publicando. Gracias a todas por su paciencia, cada vez que veo que alguien me sigue como escritora, una pequeña yo las abraza fuerte. ¡GRACIAS!**

* * *

 **Capítulo XI**

 **Need to be Strong.**

 _Habían pasado 3 semanas después de aquel momento. El Uchiha no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto, siendo testigo de lo que pudo ser un suicidio. ¿Cómo había permitido que esto pasara?. Definitivamente necesitaba pensar en claro su siguiente movida. Los padres de Sakura no querían que la visitara al Hospital, siempre estaban los dos o alguno de los dos vigilando la habitación para que él no pudiera hacer nada. Por suerte, Naruto le hacía las segundas de llevarle algo dulce, y de preguntar cómo estaba._

 _Sasuke reposaba en el sillón, en el mismo lugar donde Sakura lo esperaba aquella mañana en que pasó algo que nunca debió pasar. En dónde tuvo que actuar de esa asquerosa y repulsiva manera para percatarse de que era un cabrón hijo de puta._

 _Miraba por la ventana con ansiedad, había pasado ya muchísimo tiempo sin beber ni fumar, una parte de él colapsaba, dudando la idea de que sí esto era lo mejor para él, todavía el vicio lo hacía dudar de su razón, colocándose en medio de un pared entre su verdadera felicidad y la vida fiestera que supuestamente había querido desde un principio._

 _Era complicado –por no decir que imposible- hacerle entender a su propia cabeza que debía dejarlo, eran como dos mitades que nunca concordaban con la otra. Se sentía frustrado y como si fuera poco, estúpido ante ideas tan absurdas como esas._

Sonó el timbre del departamento.

Sasuke dio un pequeño brinco en el asiento al tomarlo totalmente desprevenido. Se mordió el anular específicamente debido a la ansiedad y finalmente se levantó de su asiento para atender al llamado de la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con una grata sorpresa.

-¡Sasuke!.- Exclamó en peliblanco. -¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!.

-Nos enteremos de lo que sucedió, pobre Karin, pero eso le pasa por andar de loca contigo.- Dijo Juugo.

Sasuke iba a hablar pero calló, tenía una mirada propia de su familia, seria y fría ante cualquier situación.

-Quién iba a pensar que haría una barbaridad como atacar a tu rarita, quiero decir…que clase de locura se le ocurrió.- Suigetsu pasó dentro como si nada.

Sasuke los dejó pasar a ambos pero no cerró la puerta.

-Ahora anda en problemas con tu amigo el rubio, menos mal y tu ya saliste de eso.- Comentó Juugo.

Sasuke recordó que Naruto no podía ir a visitar a Sakura mucho tiempo, él le había comentado que tenía asuntos que atender con Ino, asunto de importancia con un abogado. Sasuke estaba tan concentrado en sus propios problemas que ni escuchó con tanto detalle, porque siendo honestos, no le importaba mucho la situación con Ino, pero se ponía cuidado a lo que sucedía, el accidente o mejor ataque, había sido por ambas sólo que Ino fue quién recibió más golpe.

Recuerda que Sakura fue muy específica en aquella noche que intentaba no darle tantas vueltas a la cabeza. Ella dijo que cómo podía haber hecho por alguien que no merecía la pena. _¿Ino se había sacrificado?_ , sin discusión, algo tenía que ver.

Sasuke nuevamente estaba metido en sus pensamientos, sacando conclusiones, cálculos, recuerdos, hasta estadísticas si fuera necesario, debía saber la verdad.

-¿Sasuke…?- Lo llamó Suigetsu, intentando sacarlo de su propia mente. –Relajate, ¿por qué no bebes con nosotros?, para eso estamos aquí.-

Claro, para esto estaban aquí, a ellos que carajo les importaba saber sí él estaba bien o no, sí lo que sufría era agónico o no.

Sasuke los miró serio, digno de cualquier Uchiha.

-¿Karin…atropelló a Sakura?.- Fue cuidadoso con sus palabras.

Suigetsu y Juugo se miraron, jamás habían presenciado una mirada tan escalofriante viniendo de su amigo cual faceta solo conocían la fiestera.

-Eh…sí, creo que fue algo así. No lo sé, de repente vino gritando a la casa diciendo que tu amigo rubio la encontró en el Hospital para asegurarse de que ella estuviera como ella quería…- Suigetsu se rascó la cabeza intentando recordar, seguramente había estado tomado en ese momento. –Y Naruto le dijo que se fuera…entonces ella le dijo que debía hacer algo…discutieron y demás…ella habló de ti, de que Sakura te arruinó la vida, y bueno…tu amigo escandaloso dijo que la haría pagar…-

-Ahora anda metida en asuntos legales con ese amigo tuyo, porque creo que también hirió a alguien más. Lo sabemos porque ella nos llevaba en su auto hacía las discos.- Dijo Juugo.

Sasuke volvió a sus pensamientos, seguramente Naruto no lo dijo nada para no preocuparlo, su amigo había sido capaz de enfrentar el problema solo, para que él no tuviera otro augurio en que pensar y lamentarse. Apretó sus manos en forma de puños.

No por odio, ni por resentimiento, sino porque se sentía tan idiota como para haber dudado de la amistad de Naruto alguna vez. Él estaba convencido de que él mismo Naruto escandaloso llevaría la denuncia a la justicia, pues, de todas maneras, él estudiaba Ciencias Políticas, él quería convertirse en presidente y hacer un mundo mejor, esas eran las palabras atosigantes que siempre decía a cualquiera que lo conociera.

-Entiendo…- Murmuró el azabache.

-¿Y bien…vamos a beber?.- Dijo Suigetsu alegre. –Ya no tienes a nadie aquí así que podemos hacer una fiesta.-

Sasuke negó por primera vez. –Quiero que se vayan.-

-¿Qué…?- Juugo estaba desconcertado.

-No quiero volverlos a ver, ustedes solo arruinaron mi vida. Soy culpable y responsable de haberme dejado llevar por dos par de alcohólicos, pero no más.- Sasuke los miró serio. –Ya no quiero esta vida asquerosa y repugnante, quiero formar mi vida feliz a lado de Sakura.-

Suigetsu rió creyendo que era una broma, pero la cara de Juugo era de sorpresa, era seriedad en esos ojos negros no eran para nada un juego.

Suigetsu tragó saliva. –No puedes hacernos esto, somos tus amigos.-

-Ustedes no son amigos, los tres aquí sabemos que sólo estábamos juntos para ir a festejar, pero eso se acabó. Me equivoqué creyendo que este era el tipo de diversión que buscaba, sólo porque mi familia no me dejaba en paz, pensé que esta forma de vivir sería la mejor, y no lo fue.- Sasuke señaló la puerta. –Adiós.-

-No, no nos puede echar de tu casa.- Suigetsu estaba estupefacto.

-Claro que puedo.- Respondió secamente.

-¿Qué paso con las noches de fiesta, el alcohol, los cigarrillos?.- Dijo Juugo.

-¡Se acabó!. Ustedes han intoxicado mi vida, llenándola de mierda y yo no puedo permitir que esto siga. Me cuesta de por sí, pero estoy decidido a seguir adelante.-

-Suenas como tu ridículo amigo rubio.- Contestó Suigetsu.

Sasuke respiró profundo, en otra oportunidad hubiera flaqueado, volviendo a perderse en el abismo de la desesperación y la cobardía, pero no, Sasuke había cambiado.

Empujó a sus amigos hacía la salida.

Los dos intentaron hacerle entrar en "razón" con palabrerías y él simplemente ignoró. Una vez que los empujó fuera, cerró la puerta en un azote.

Escuchó sus quejas por fuera de la puerta, maldiciones, y hasta seguro amenazas. Luego escuchó sus pasos alejarse y él caminó hasta la sala.

Daba vueltas como perro persiguiendo su propia cola. Aquella alteración había sido decisiva, dudando sí realmente lo había pensado bien.

No, no podía ser tan imbécil como dudar de sus propias decisiones ahora estando cuerdo. Suspiró por lo bajo y maldijo también.

Miraba a todos los lados del departamento y se haló los cabellos. Odiaba todo en este momento.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

Sasuke gruñó, molesto notablemente. Caminó en pasos violentes y fuertes a la puerta y la abrió con desprecio.

-¡Les dije que se fueron maldita…- Sasuke se cortó al ver la persona frente a él.

-Hola, otouto.- Itachi sonrió como siempre lo hacía sólo para él.

Sasuke retrocedió un par de pasos, negando la posibilidad de que fuera real, de que era un delirio, de que alucinaba.

Itachi entró como sí nada y él mismo cerró la puerta.

-Relajate…no soy fantasma.- Se rió por lo bajo.

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la boca, cubriéndose ya que sollozaría. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir en descontrol. Había pasado tanto tiempo, estaba ahí mismo y no podía siquiera moverse.

No quería que lo viera llorar, y lo único que hizo fue voltearse para darle la espalda.

Su hermano se acercó y le dio vuelta tomándolo por los hombros. Sin esperar más, lo abrazó con fuerza.

Sasuke le correspondió y lo abrazó de igual forma. Se echó a llorar en su pecho, apretando el agarré de su camisa.

Itachi sonrió al ver su hermano tan sentimental, cuando se supone que había escuchado comentarios negativos de su familia, supo que Sasuke necesitaba de él y que seguramente pasaba por algo muy difícil.

Se quedaron unos segundos de esa manera, cuando el hijo menor se separó y limpió sus atrevidas lágrimas de su rostro.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí?.- Sasuke no sabía que decir ante este momento.

-¿Esa es la manera de recibir a tu hermano?. Rió por lo bajo. –Estoy bromeando, otouto.-

Sasuke sonrió levemente nostálgico, se sentía tan pequeño como de niños cuando estaba a su lado.

Itachi lo tomó de las manos y lo llevó hasta el sofá, estaba convencido de que su hermano menor aun no terminaba de procesar lo que sucedía.

Ambos se sentaron viéndose fijamente.

-Sasuke…- Dijo él. -¿Qué ha pasado?. Sé que debería hablar de cosas buenas ahora que estoy contigo otra vez, pero…necesito saber antes de todo, que te sucede.- Dijo con sinceridad, en esa mirada profunda que los caracterizaba a todos ellos.

Sasuke desvió la mirada, intentando no ser víctima de la mirada. –Nada…han sido días complicados.-

-No creas que no lo sé.- Respondió él. –Papá me dijo que ya…eres padre.- Sonrió. –Eso quiere decir que ya soy tío, maldita sea, Sasuke…se supone que sería yo primero el que dijera esa noticia, pero veo que te me adelantaste, supongo que, es porque eres más atractivo que yo.- Rió por lo bajo.

Sasuke lo miró, nuevamente estaba ahí con él, diciendo palabras que hacía acelerar el corazón, sentirse tan cómodo como de niños. Allí estaba la única persona en su atosigante familia que lo apoyaba y lo aconsejaba. Itachi era un hombre maravilloso, digno de cualquier mujer que se le cruzara, respetuoso, paciente, simpático, amable, dedicado, detallista, calculador, y hasta perfeccionista.

Sasuke sintió un hormigueo en su estómago, la verdad es que había estado extrañándolo tanto, necesitaba que él fuera quién le diera las cachetadas para darse cuenta y percatarse de que actuaba mal. Supongo que a pesar de los años y por las cosas que había pasado, cuando estaba con él, se sentía indefenso y necesitado de su hermano. Estaba tan claro como el agua que eso era algo que nunca cambiaria así tuviera 30 años o 40 años.

Itachi esperó a que su hermano hablara.

-Es…es verdad, yo…- Sasuke no quería continuar.

-No quiero creer en nada de lo que dicen nuestros padres, quiero que me lo digas todo por ti mismo.- Aclaró su hermano mayor.

-En parte todo es verdad, he estado comportándome como un rebelde malcriado, es…sólo que me cansé de andar por la vida obedeciendo tontas reglas y siendo uno más como ellos. Entonces, decidí que lo mejor era comenzar una vida aventurera, con personas nuevas y nuevos retos.- Sasuke suspiró, bajo su mirada. –Pero me equivoque, alejé a mis verdaderos amigos y me fui con unos, a los que ni siquiera puedo llamar amigos.-

Itachi recodó a ellos dos sujetos que bajaban las escaleras mientras él las subía, ellos hablaban maldiciendo a su hermano menor.

-Tuve una vida llena de parrandas, de fiestas hasta el amanecer, de bebida y cigarrillos.- Sasuke cerró los ojos con dolor. –Y en una de esas, me dijeron que conocería a una chica con la cual perdería la virginidad. Tenía miedo de que rechazaran en su círculo de amistad por seguir siendo virgen, entonces acepté.-

Itachi iba a interrumpirlo, creyendo que eso era todo, pero su hermano lo calló.

-Me enamoré de aquella mujer, me fue tan fácil decirle algo, siendo otra persona, siento quien era realmente yo antes de dejarme conducir por el camino del alcohol y los malos vicios.- Respiró profundo, resignado. –Entonces pasó, tuvimos nuestra noche mágica y luego nos comportamos como simples extraños.

Sasuke abrió los ojos. –Pero ninguno de los dos pudo olvidar tan hermoso momento entre los dos, y luego, me dijo que había quedado embarazada, fue hasta mi casa y lo dijo.- Desvió la mirada. –Actué mal ante la noticia, y luego contacte a Naruto diciendo que me rentara su departamento.-

Sasuke fue bajando la mirada de nuevo, cada palabra que articulaba era una daga directo al corazón. –Las cosas salieron mal, yo estaba tan afectado porque dejaría de vivir una vida llena locura y ella estaba afectada porque ahora debía ser madre. Fui tan egoísta con ella que la dejaba sola noche tras noche mientras ella me esperaba. Escondí mi incertidumbre en el alcohol, hasta que un día…llegué y la golpee por me reclamaba demasiado, era tan molesta…-

Itachi tomó de las manos a su hermano y entrelazó los dedos con los de él. Indicando que continuara y que allí estaría él para escucharlo.

-No pude creer lo que hice y salí corriendo, luego…cuando regresé, ella se había ido. Se fue a vivir con su mejor amiga, ella nunca le comentó a más nadie de su embarazó más que a mi, tenía miedo al igual que yo.- Respiró profundo. –Me tarde en aceptar que estaba enamorado de ella, y luego llamé a Naruto para que me ayudara a recuperarla, y así fue. Fui a casa de su amiga e intente hablar con ella para que me dejara verla, es…claro que su amiga me echó y me fui después de eso, derrotado…dándome asco a mi mismo.-

Itachi escuchaba cada palabra con atención.

-Pero, olvide que una mujer que se llama Karin, andaba detrás de mi, ella quería deshacerse de mi "problema" para estar juntos, y…aparentemente la atropelló al día siguiente con su amiga, las dos fueron al hospital y yo fui con Naruto cuando me enteré.- Sasuke miró al techo por las lágrimas no paraban de salir. –Y entonces, después de esperar tanto…vi cómo iba a cometer un suicidio por tanto que pasaba, fue entonces cuando decidí que era momento de hacer lo correcto, de tomar una decisión madura y de decirle lo que siempre había estado ocultando. Le dije todo…y logré que ella recapacitara. Los dos volvimos a la habitación y nos besamos.- Sasuke rió un poco débil. –Su familia luego entró y dijo que no me querían del todo cerca de ella, que mucho de lo que pasaba Sakrua era mi culpa, yo solo le dije que no los reprochara, a la final, lo hacían porque la aman y la quieren proteger. Me fui y…le he pedido a Naruto que vaya a verla por mi, pero…él anda ocupado con Karin, está atendiendo el caso para llevarla a la cárcel por intento de asesinato. No me sé mucho el asunto, Naruto nunca quiso decirme pero…sí él lo hace, es porque tiene la información suficiente y las razones para hacerlo.-

Itachi lo abrazó de nuevo.

Sasuke se dejó abrazar.

-Otouto…como lamento no haber estado antes.-

-Está bien, todo era mi culpa y debía tomar acciones responsables.-

Itachi se separó y secó las lágrimas de su hermano con sus pulgares. –Lo bueno es…que haz reparado todo y cambiado para bien.-

Sasuke sonrió algo débil. –Eso intento.-

-Eso lograrás.- Respondió su hermano.

-Quiero ayudarte, pienso darte un buen trabajo y pienso ayudarlos en lo que necesiten, ya no viajaré más, me quedaré en Japón, así voy a poder ser aquel tío que llega a casa con muchos regalos.- Rió por lo bajo.

Sasuke rió también. –Gracias, nii-san.- Sasuke se sentía feliz, de nuevo.

-Las cosas saldrán mejor.- Itachi lo miro profundamente. –Si tu dices que la amas, si tu haz hecho todo esto por creer en ese amor, entonces ese amor es verdadero y puro. Tienes que dejar de pensar en que lo hiciste antes como un castigo, sólo debes tomar de ello, los errores que hiciste para no cometerlos otra vez.-

Sasuke lo miró.

-Ella si te ama también, sabrá que todo lo que haz hecho no será en vano y lo hiciste por ti mismo, para ser un gran hombre, el hombre que siempre haz sido pero que lamentablemente quisiste negar.- Dijo Itachi.

Sasuke asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. –Gracias por todo.-

-Es lo que menos puedo hacer después de haber estado ausente tanto tiempo.-

Sasuke sonrió. –Está bien…-

Los dos se miraron como de pequeños, rieron por tan mágico momento juntos otra vez.

-Sólo queda esperar a que la conozcas, te encantará, es maravillosa.- Admitió Sasuke.

Itachi se sorprendía, Sasuke nunca había sido así con ninguna mujer, estaba tan enamorado su pequeño hermano menor que se podía notar a simple vista.

Itachi sonrió. –Estoy seguro de que sí.-

Sasuke lo abrazó ligeramente. –Gracias…- Volvió a decir.

Itachi lo abrazó otra vez. –No hay nada que agradecer, es lo que hacemos los hermanos mayores.-

Sasuke sonrió por lo bajo y cerró los ojos escuchando los latidos de su hermano.


	12. I want love

**¡CHICAS YA SÓLO QUEDA UN CAPÍTULO DE ESTE HERMOSO FIC!. Gracias por apoyarme, no tienen ni idea de como lo aprecio. A todas y todos que siguen este fic, gracias por su atención en tomarse la molestia de leerlo.  
Espero sus reviews.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XII**

 **I want love.**

 _Después de 2 semanas más, Sakura finalmente había salido del Hospital, ahora debía cuidarse con más precaución, fue un total milagro gracias a su amiga Ino, que Sakura no perdiera a su bebé._

 _Sus padres habían atendido muy bien a Sakura y con una sonrisa salieron los tres del hospital directo a casa. Haruno Sakura había hablado a la Universidad indicando que seguiría en la carrera y que se tuvo que ausentar por problemas de salud y situación económica, lo cual en parte, no era mentira._

 _Fue tiempo suficiente para ella, tiempo suficiente para sentirse orgullosa de sí misma, pronto sería madre y una futura Doctora, tendría mucho trabajo por hacer y la vida apenas empezaba. Orgullosa, esa era la palabra que tendría en su enorme frente._

 _Sin embargo, no le impedía pensar en su azabache preferido, desde lo que hizo aquella noche en el hospital, no supo más de él. No obstante, ella no dudaba de que siguiera intentando estar con ella, ella estaba convencida de que todo lo que hizo Sasuke no lo tiraría por la borda. Sakura estaba consciente de que se había enamorado de él a distancia por lo atractivo que era, pero ahora, estaba enamorada por lo decisivo que era, por lo frío que era, lo sensible y lo sincero que era._

 _Ella miraba la ventana de su habitación mientras pensaba en aquel sujeto que la volvía loca. En aquella noche mágica, en aquellas risas que compartieron._

Escuchó el timbre de su casa y se asomó, observó un auto negro muy lujoso, y miró como dos azabaches se bajaron de él.

El Corazón de Sakura se aceleró, y bajó corriendo con cuidado, su pancita estaba bastante infladita, y en ella había una hermosa sonrisa.

Su padre la detuvo y abrió la puerta. -¿Qué se te ofrece?.-

Sasuke estaba en traje, más apuesto que otras veces, sin necesidad de una ropa ajustada que lo hiciera resaltar sus dotes masculinos. –Vengo a hablar con su hija.-

El padre lo miró detallándolo. –Te dije que no vinieras, que esas palabras no serían suficientes.-

-Lo sé, señor Haruno, y es por eso que…quiero que ella sepa que tengo un trabajo, un trabajo del cual estoy enorgullecido, en el que pagan bastante para mantener a una familia completa. No dejaré que ella abandoné sus sueños, siendo estos, graduarse y convertirse en una fantástica doctora, lo cual será así.-

El señor miró a su hija y lo volvió a mirar.

-Estoy totalmente arrepentido por cómo me comporte antes, cometí graves errores pero definitivamente, su nieto o nieta, no es uno de ellos. Con orgullo y serenidad tomaré responsabilidad absoluta de lo que ambos hicimos con mucho amor.-

El señor quedó desconcertado.

Sakura sonrió.

Sasuke la miró y empujó más la puerta. –Sakura…quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo, pero no al departamento sucio y desarreglado, sino a uno digno de que vivas como la reina que eres. Voy a hacer las cosas bien está vez, te sentirás orgullosa del hombre que haz elegido.-

Su padre estaba a punto de refutar, pero su esposa lo sujetó del brazo con una pequeña sonrisa. –Es momento de dejar a nuestra hija vivir su vida, cariño.-

-Pero…- Su esposa le dio un beso, ella sentía que las decisiones de Sakrua serían las correctas, y que si se equivoca, sabría cómo enfrentarlas.

Sakura lo abrazó del cuello colocándose un poco de puntillas. –Sabría que vendrías.-

-Te amo.- Contestó sin más.

Sakura se sonrojó como una adolescente enamorada. –Me iré contigo…y sé que los dos seremos muy felices.- Admitió con felicidad.

Sasuke la abrazó acariciando su espalda. –Así será…-

Sakura se separó y miró a sus padres.

-¿Estás segura…?- Se atrevió a decir su padre.

Sakura asintió sin más, y caminó para subir las escaleras.

El señor miró a Sasuke con serenidad. –Cuídala…-

Su esposa lo tomó del brazo para que no fuera tan duro.

Sasuke asintió. –Con mi vida, señor Haruno.-

Sakura bajó con la maleta que había dejado en casa de Ino, no le dio tiempo de desempacar.

El azabache la miró y la tomó de la mano cuando ella se acercó.

Sakura miró a sus padres y los dos asintieron. La pelirosa comenzó a sacar lágrimas por el momento emotivo. –No es una despedida…vengan a verme.-

Los dos asintieron con una sonrisa propia de los Haruno.

Sakura caminó con Sasuke saliendo de la casa, bajando las pequeñas escaleras.

-Sakura, quiero…presentarte a mi hermano mayor.- Sasuke les dio un espacio para que pudieran apretar sus manos en un saludo.

-Es un placer, me llamo Itachi, y tu debes ser la linda y adorable Sakura.- Sonrió.

Sakura se sonrojó todavía más. –Es un placer Señor Itachi.-

-Sólo Itachi…-

Sasuke los miró, estaba tan feliz por este bellísimo momento.

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar y mucho de que discutir.- Itachi abrió la puerta para que Sakura entrara.

Sakura entró cerrando, dejando la maleta aún lado.

-Woah Sasuke, es una mejor exótica. Buenos gustos hermano.- Itachi sonrió y le dio la vuelta al auto entrando en él.

Sasuke sonrió por eso, y entró sin más.

Los padres de Sakura esperaron a que el auto se pusiera en marcha, los dos se abrazaron y cerraron la puerta cuando el auto desapareció con el tiempo.

 _Al atardecer, Sasuke y Sakura hablaban con Itachi y Naruto que lo había visitado al enterarse de que nuevamente estaban juntos._

 _-_ ¿Entonces van a mudarse?.- Preguntó el rubio.

-Así es, este departamento es lindo y apreciamos lo que hiciste por nosotros pero…pronto tendremos un hijo y quizás necesitemos más espacio.- Argumentó el pelinegro.

-No te preocupes, de todas maneras este departamento será para mi y Hinata ahora que ella regrese de su viaje con su primo Neji.-

-Ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja.- Sakura sonrió feliz. Abrazó el brazo de Sasuke.

-Je…gracias Sakura-chan.- Naruto se sonrojó.

En eso, el telefóno de Sasuke comenzó a sonar y el se levantó para alejarse contestando la llamada.

 _-¿Hola?, este número no lo tengo registrado. ¿Podría decirme quién habla?.-_

 _-N-necesito verte…por favor, es mi única llamada y eres al único que deseo ver…te extraño.- Respondió en delirio._

 _Sasuke reconoció la voz y su mirada se volvió seria pero se volteó de espaldas para que nadie lo viera y bajó más el tono de voz._

 _-¿Karin?.-_

 _-Por favor…-_

 _Sasuke desvió la mirada, pero luego suspiró. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?. ¿Qué te saque de allí? ¿Después de lo que hiciste?. Nunca.-_

 _-No…sólo quiero verte. Te lo suplico…- Karin comenzó a sollozar._

 _Sasuke cerró los ojos arrepintiéndose de lo que diría. –Está bien, pero que sea rápido.- Algo en su corazón le decía que debía hacerlo._

Sasuke colgó la llamada y los miró a todos dándose una pequeña vuelta. –Eh, saldré un momento…-

-¿A dónde vas?.- Preguntó su hermano desconcertado.

Sasuke no quería preocupar a nadie y menos a Sakura. –Iré a comprar pizza para la cena.-

Caminó deprisa sin dar muchas explicaciones, tomó sus llaves.

Sakura lo miró, sabía que había algo más, pero tanto ella como Itachi sabían que Sasuke era de los que daban explicaciones una vez que terminaba lo que sea que tenía que hacer.

-Cuidate, cariño.- Respondió Sakura.

Sasuke la miró y soltó una leve sonrisa pero salió por la puerta para bajar las escaleras.

 _Al poco tiempo, Sasuke llega a la cárcel donde Karin estaba internada, Naruto le había dicho que ella después de los interrogatorios fue trasladada a la cárcel por intento de homicidio contra Haruno Sakura e Ino Yamanaka._

Sasuke se bajó de auto y con ayuda de los policías fue llevado al sitio en donde los prestos hablan con sus amigos o allegados vía telefónica.

Sasuke entró y se sentó en el lugar asignado. Allí mismo presenció a Karin, algo moreteada debido a los intentos de escapes y forcejeos. Ella lloraba en silencio pero tomó el teléfono.

Sasuke la miró serio y tomó el suyo de su lado.

 _-¿Por qué volviste con ella?.-_

 _-Porque la amo.-_

 _-No la amas, ella te jodio la vida. Debiste irte conmigo cuando te di la oportunidad…-_

 _-Lo que hiciste fue arruinarle la vida a la mejor amiga de Sakura. ¿Qué no puedes entender que no existe ni existirá nada entre los dos?.-_

 _-En el fondo no quieres esto, Sasuke-kun. Quieres una vida aventurera, y la puedes tener conmigo. Yo puedo hacerte feliz como realmente quieres.-_

 _Sasuke suspiró y se acarició la frente evitando molestarse con esta estúpida discusión. –Fui un idiota todo el tiempo Karin, yo sólo quería desobedecer las reglas y vivir la vida, pero en cambio, sólo me la jodí. Eres una persona toxica, una persona que me recuerda el pasado que ya borré.- Sasuke dio una pausa y escuchó los sollozos ahogados de Karin por el teléfono. –Quiero…quiero estar con alguien que me ame por quien soy y sea la luz de mi camino. Me constó conseguirla y casi la pierdo.-_

 _-No has hecho nada malo, Sasuke-kun.-_

 _-Si lo hice, pero cambié Karin. No espero que lo entiendas, ni tu, ni Suigetsu o Juugo. He decidido cambiar por mí mismo, dejar de ser alguien que no soy e irme con quien quiero estar el resto de mi vida.- Sasuke colocó el teléfono en su sitio pero no se levantó._

 _Pudo notar los golpes de Karin contra el vidrio que los separaba, ella intentaba desesperadamente que "recapacitara"._

Sasuke al poco tiempo se levantó y salió por la puerta sin más.

Karin se quedó llorando, no pudo soportar la idea de que Sasuke prefiriera a Sakura, que todo lo que hizo fuese en vano y ni siquiera se cumpliera a la perfección como ella quería.

Sasuke salió en silencio de la cárcel acompañado de los guardias y observó algunas familias llorando, gritando, desconsoladas por tener parientes o amigos dentro de esas instalaciones.

Sasuke meditó que pudo haber llegado a estar en ese lugar. Que el pensaba que no le importaba a nadie y que a él nadie le importaba pero estaba totalmente equivocado. Su vida era patética antes.

Todas esas personas habían cometido delitos menores o mayores, puede que hasta hayan sido culpadas por algo que no hicieron, pero el mismo se daba cuenta de que algunos se remedian y reconocían que pueden cambiar. Observó como un preso salía de su condena y abrazaba a su esposa y su hija pequeña. Los tres lloraron con fuerza.

Sasuke bajó la mirada, observó el destello de las luces blancas reflejar en el suelo pulcro. De verdad estuvo a punto de perder algo tan hermoso como eso. Sonrió con nostalgia cuando se percató de que gracias a Sakura, pudo darse cuenta de que las tonterías que hizo y que también ella le daba la oportunidad de tener algo que verdaderamente quería con todo su corazón.

 _Una hora más tarde regresó al departamento. Abrió la puerta con la caja de pizza y finalmente llegó hasta la sala para dejarla en la mesa._

Sakura lo vio entrar pero no articulo ninguna palabra hasta que el decidiera hablar.

-Sakura…- Dijo él, dejó sus llaves y luego se quitó el saco y se sentó en el sofá donde ella estaba revisando su teléfono celular.

-Fui a…hablar con Karin y…creo que ya he eliminado todo contacto de mi pasado.- Sasuke lucía pensativo, estaba un poco inquieto pues normalmente consumía alcohol cuando había pasado por mucho.

Sakura sonrió un poco y lo abrazó del brazo. –Todo está bien, Sasuke-kun.-

Sasuke la miró y sentía total calma con su cercanía.

-Hable con Ino hoy y…me comentó que se siente mejor pero que está enyesada, no puede moverse y eso la tiene descontenta porque no puede maquillarse ni un poquito.- Sakura de echó a reír.

Sasuke deleito su risa pero no dijo nada.

-Mañana la visitaré. Tu deberías ir a descansar.-

Sasuke le dio un beso en su cabeza. –Te amo.-

Sakura se sonrojo y recordó aquella noche en el hospital. Lo abrazó con más fuerza y lo beso con intensidad.

Sasuke le siguió el juego.

Ella apretó su brazo contra sus senos y abrió más la boca para que sus lenguas pudieran moverse al son del beso.

Sasuke se separó cuando sintió su brazo atrapado entre los senos de Sakura. –Sakura…hmn…¿crees que…podamos…?-

-No lo sé…podríamos pero…tendrías que ser menos rudo, Sasuke-kun.- Respondió traviesa.

Sasuke se sonrojó al punto de parecer un tomate.

Ella lo miró y lo besó con intensidad, también quería esto tanto como él.

Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza.

 _Habían hablado lo suficiente toda la tarde y lo único que querían era revivir su amor disfrutando de una larga noche entre los dos. Una noche en donde la luz de la luna brillaba como nunca._


	13. The True Family

**Este es el final de mi primer fanfic SasuSaku por capítulos. Espero realmente haya llenado sus expectativas, lamento la demora de las actualizaciones.  
Gracias por seguirme leyendo y también por compartirla con sus amigos para que la lean. No tienen ni idea de cuanto lo aprecio.  
¡Gracias!  
Actualmente estoy haciendo otro fanfiction SasuSaku con mucho más drama, sí están interesadas, lo estaré publicando pronto para que lo puedan leer.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo XIII**

 **T** **he True Family.**

 _Exactamente meses después. Sasuke y Sakura se habían convertido en una hermosa pareja, disfrutando de la felicidad que compartían los dos. Hablando sin parar de sus vidas, de sus malas experiencias, y de las buenas. Ino, y Naruto se convirtieron en los padrinos de boda y por supuesto, del hijo que finalmente nació después de esperar tanto._

 _Sakura Haruno terminó por graduarse como médico, estaba tan feliz con una foto de graduada y una hermosa pancita que sobresalía del traje. Sonriendo a la cámara, feliz de haber cumplido su sueño y de estar con la persona que alguna vez amó a distancia._

 _Uchiha Sasuke continuó sus estudios, siguió con su trabajo gracias a su hermano quién siempre iba a visitarlos con pasteles y regalos para ambos. El departamento de Naruto había pasado a ser un bonito lugar de recuerdos y buenos momentos, pero ahora debían pensar en grande y decidieron comprar una pequeña casa para los tres. **La familia Uchiha Haruno.**_

 _Sasuke no podía estar más agradecido con la vida, arrepentido en un pasado de todo lo que sucedió pero mirando al frente, decidido a que esa fue una etapa de su vida que no volvería a suceder y que gracias a ella, es el hombre hermoso y responsable que ahora es._

 _Sasuke y Sakura estaban a una semana de haber comprado la casa cuando Sakura necesitó ir urgente al Hospital._

 _Felicidades, era una niña, cuyo nombre reflejaba el amor entre los dos colorándole **"Sarada Uchiha"**._

 _Los dos recibieron a la niña con devoción, y una vez que salieron del hospital después de un par de días, organizaron una hermosa bienvenida para la bebita en su nuevo y cálido hogar._

 _La familia de Sakura no podía estar más feliz, disfrutando el comienzo de ser abuelos de una hermosa niña que heredó la sonrisa de su madre y la forma de los enormes ojos brillantes de su madre. A pesar de que la mayoría de físico era del padre, era de algo del que no se quejaban, era hermosa siendo ambas partes de los dos._

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Y qué pasó a la final?.- Comentó Sasuke mientras bebía del jugo que había preparado su esposa.

-Está en la cárcel, se puso histérica cuando se enteró de que habías vuelto con ella y estabas decidido a seguir tu vida a su lado.- Naruto también tomó de su vaso. –Entonces se rindió y dijo toda la verdad.-

Sasuke rió por lo bajo. –Pobre…pero estaba medio loca.-

Naruto rió. –Me alegra que hayas decidido tomar este camino, Teme.-

-Yo también, era momento de tomar la vida en serio y no como un juego, estoy feliz donde estoy…y mi hija es hermosa.-

Naruto sonrió cálidamente, viendo de reojo a su mejor amigo. Nunca pudo estar más orgulloso y feliz de la vida que tenía él ahora.

-Yo…había estado pensando en hacer lo mismo, pronto…- Naruto desvió la mirada.

-Serás un excelente padre, tu y Hinata también.- Sonrió Sasuke.

Naruto respiró profundo. –Eso espero, ya estoy comenzando a empezar con mi campaña.-

-Es…verdad que te graduaste antes que Sakura, pero pensé que tomaba más tiempo.-

Naruto rió. –Yo me había estado preparando desde hace mucho, con ayuda de Jiraiya-sensei, e Iruka-sensei, te puedo asegurar que tendré una campaña limpia.- Los ojos del rubio destellaron ante la idea.

-Tienes mi voto.- Sasuke tomó del vaso.

Naruto sonrió de nuevo.

 **.**

 **.**

-Estoy algo nerviosa, Sakura-chan.- Dijo su amiga rubia, usando sus correspondientes muletas, con la pierna enyesada.

-Relájate Ino-chan, Sai es un gran hombre y estoy seguro de que sabe lo que hace.-

-Lo sé…es sólo que me cuesta creer un poco que haya decidido dejar todo por mi.-

-No lo está dejando todo, sólo aparta las cosas malas de su vida porque sabe que, no es lo que busca, ni lo que quiere.- Sakura sonrió por lo bajo al recordar su experiencia.

Ino suspiró. -¿Y si no funciona?.-

-No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes.- Respondió su amiga mientras reposaba en la silla cargando a su bebita.

Ino miró a la bebé y miró a su amiga, una sonrisa sincera se le escapó. –Heredó tu frente.- Rió.

Sakura rió también. –Gracias por todo Ino-chan.-

-Es lo hacemos las mejores amigas, proteger a la otra.- Ino seguía sonriendo.

Sakura la miró y sonrió también. –Ya sabes que estaré contigo, siempre.-

-Lo sé, eres muy terca, es imposible que no te convezca de eso.- Rió.

Ambas rieron como de costumbre lo hacían al verse.

 **.**

 **.**

El timbre sonó.

Sasuke se levantó, caminó hasta la sala y se acercó a la puerta abriendo.

-¿Qué…haces tu aquí?.- Respondió secamente.

Su padre respiró profundo. –Siento mucho como me porte, estoy arrepentido por cómo me he portado contigo, no he podido dejar de pensar en que perdí a mi hijo y ahora estoy perdiendo a mi nieta.- Fugaku apretó el agarré de manos que tenía con su esposa.

Sasuke quedó en silencio, dudando de sus palabras.

-Lo siento hijo, me ha costado entender que no puedo obligarte a ser algo que no eres, y que solo empeoré las cosas. Sé que no tienes razones para perdonarme, pero…solo te pido, verla.-

Sasuke lo miró.

Su madre lo miraba orgullosa. –Me alegra saber…que esa mujer te ha llevado por buen camino hijo, estoy orgullosa, siempre lo he estado. Tu padre y yo estamos tan arrepentidos por cómo nos hemos comportado, no hemos sido los mejores padres, pero los dos sabemos que tu sí lo serás.- Sonrió.

Sasuke los miraba, tan sólo eso.

-Sí, así es hijo, yo estoy muy seguro de que tu no serás la basura que yo soy.-

Sasuke sonrió levemente, quizás en otra oportunidad los hubiera mandado a comer mierda, resentido y lleno de odio por como lo trataron en su vida pasada, pero gracias a Sakura, gracias a Naruto y gracias a Itachi, comprendió la importancia y el valor del perdón. Comprendió el cambio que uno puede dar cuando está dispuesto. Él no tenía moral para decir que lo había hecho tarde, porque afín de cuentas, él también lo hizo. _¿Quién era él para no perdonarlo?._

Sasuke se apartó para que entraran. –Adelante, son bienvenidos siempre.-

Su padre se le quedo mirando. –Gracias hijo y…disculpa por todo lo que hice.-

-Te tragaste todo el orgullo para venir a disculparte y reconocer tus errores, sé lo que es eso…y lo aprecio.- Sasuke respiró profundo. –Dejemos de pensar en el pasado, ahora vivamos en el momento y sólo aprendamos de los errores.-

Su padre lo abrazó. Sasuke se sorprendió totalmente, él nunca había hecho eso, jamás en su vida.

Su madre los miró feliz, y sacando pequeñas lágrimas de lo emotiva que era.

Sasuke lo abrazó con fuerza también.

Sakura justo caminaba con la bebé en sus manos, preocupada porque su ahora esposo estaba tardando mucho. -¿Amor?.- Se sorprendió al verlos en tal momento.

Mikoto se acercó deprisa a ella. –Hola mi niña hermosa, lamento todo lo que hicimos, pero…hemos venido a disculparnos, a decirles que ahora en adelante estaremos para ustedes y tendrán todo nuestro apoyo.-

Sakura miró a su marido, abrazar a su padre. Un momento que jamás imaginó que pasaría por el orgullo de los Uchiha, estaba feliz al saber que efectivamente, **_las cosas habían mejorado_**.

La pelirosa mostró a la bebita a los dos. -¡Conozcan a Sarada!.-

Fugaku se separó del abrazo y observó a la bebé quién reía feliz de estar en familia. -¡Es…hermosa!, se parece tanto a ti, Mikoto!.-

Mikoto rió y tocó las manos de su nieta.

Itachi los miraba de lejos y se acercó feliz.

Abrazó a su hermano de lado, reposando su brazo en los hombros de su hermano.

Sasuke sonrió al ver tal escena, ahora tenía una familia, la familia feliz que siempre quiso.

Fugaku reía al ver como su nieta reía y aplaudía de la felicidad. Mikoto no esperó en sacar la cámara para comenzar a tomar fotos. Sakura sonreía feliz.

Itachi suspiró satisfecho al ver a la familia que él sabía que se escondía en algún lado.

Hinata reía de los chistes que contaba Naruto con sus caras graciosas, e Ino se sentó en los asientos para reposar su pierna e inmediatamente se sonrojó cuando Sai llegó a sentarse a su lado con dos vasos llenos de jugo.

 ** _Definitivamente, esto era una familia. Una familia verdadera y feliz._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _END._**

 ** _Espero sus reviews. Agradezco sus comentarios._**


End file.
